


Nagaku Mijikai Matsuri

by lampsabout



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Different Survivors, Different murders, F/F, M/M, SDR2 REWRITE BABEY!!, every character is redesigned, im big excited, monokuma and monomi's relationship is less creepy, takes place in the same universe as my dr1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampsabout/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: And Hajime’s heart felt like falling open. His body felt numb. His mind didn’t want to think for awhile. Hajime Hinata was filled with one thing. Despair.---





	1. Prologue: Mutual Rehabilitation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for hiyoko saying cuck

“夏-” A melodic voice fills the ears of the masses as a pair of artists sings throughout the darkness. A woman, dressed in the finest of silks and the darkest of robes, draped in light and despair itself, brings life to a song that few have heard. The other, dressed in a tight suit of darkness and hope, dances with straying and frayed edges amidst the world. Blink. The pair sing into metallic mics, leaning the stand into their hands. “てんげ つなぐ はなび かな”

“天と地を結ぶ花火” Sings the motionless man. His hair pulled into a massive ponytail, like tentacles swimming through the darkness.

 

“私たちは忘れません”

 

“私たちは忘れません”

“私たちは忘れません”

 

“私たちは夏です。” The pair sung together, a woeful melody in the spaces in between.

 

\---

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Hajime opened his eyes and immediately noticed three things. One, he hurt. His whole body hurt, a lot. Two, it was sunny outside, and his nose was full of the smell of sea salt and sand. Three, there was a tall, lanky, relatively shady boy standing over him.

“Can you hear me? Are you okay?” The boy stated again. Maybe if Hajime just closed his eyes and played dead, he’d go away. That sounds like a good idea. “Please, can you speak?” God damn it.

“Who are you?” He asked. The question was innocent enough, but Hajime would soon find himself stewing over that question for hours.

“That can wait. First, let’s get you up and make sure you aren’t dying.” The boy reached out a hand. A hand that smelled like dew and clovers. He realized that the brown bandages running up the boy’s arm weren’t bandages, but paper keeping several spices wrapped tightly to the boy’s arm. That’s bound to give him a rash, right? Regardless, Hajime took the boys hand and quickly got to his feet. Wobbling a bit, he spoke.

“Ok. I’m not dying. Who are you?” Hajime stated, his lime green eyes searching all over the boy’s body, for anything he might remember about him. Instead, he found the absolute enigma that was this boy’s outfit.

He wore a ratty white with a clearly spray-painted on “777”. He wore a black jacket that the ripped bottom of had clearly seen better days. The hood of it (zipped up to his neck), displayed two curved eyes and long trailing ears. Accompanying the weird spice-arm thing, he carried various lucky charms, from rabbit's feet to a horseshoe necklace. Band-Aids littered his arms, one depicting a cartoon kitten with a red bow, to another showing a green puppet in a trash can. He also wore white glasses.

“Ah, so selfish of me to keep me a secret for so long…” He mused, a hand scratching his cheek. “My name’s Nagito Komaeda. I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

“You’re an Ultimate Student?” Hajime questioned. While he had heard the tales of Ultimates, this guy definitely did not fit the bill.

“Eh...I wouldn’t, call myself much of an Ultimate.” He sighed. “I just became one thanks to a lottery. Though, my luck is pretty miraculous if I do say so myself.”

“But why are we…” Hajime gestured around to the rest of the island. “ _Here_?”

“You don’t remember?” Komaeda stated. “If you’re here, then you are clearly an Ultimate.”

“What? Me? That’s-” Was he an Ultimate? Yeah. Yeah, that sounded about right to him. “-completely right.” He let himself finish. “I am an Ultimate.”

“Really? Then what’s your talent?” Komaeda lurched forward in a burst of energy, suddenly very excited.

“I’m the-” What was he? What Ultimate Talent could he possibly have? “I’m the,”

“What’s wrong?” Komaeda asked, like a worried fanboy, hands reaching out to Hajime.

“I can’t seem to remember my talent.” He blurted out, his hands reaching his mouth as he began to chew on one nail.

“Ah, well I suppose that’s fine,” Komaeda immediately dropped it, his mood descending. “I’d like to consider myself an Ultimate Connoisseur, that’s why I got excited at your statement.”

“ _‘Ultimate Connoisseur’_?” Hajime questioned.

“I...do research on Ultimates, and how they work at their talents, I’m nothing much really.” That sound really creepy. That sounded just a lot bit creepy, but Komaeda sounded nice enough at this point.

“So, where are we?” Hajime asked, turning to look at the endless horizon of the sea.

“I am so so so glad you asked!!!” cheered a previously unheard voice that made Hajime shout. He turned, slowly, ever so carefully around, to see a small white bunny. No, a large white bunny. She looked like a teddy bear, really. Perfectly proportioned as a teddy bear, and holding a small golden staff.

“What the fuck-”

“MR HINATA!! Please do not use bad language in my presence!” It more whirred than shouted, it’s voice metallic.

“But who are you-”

“I am Usami! And I am your teacher! Love Love!!” It cheered, twirling and hopping. “Welcome to Jabberwock Island!!!”

“Hello, Usami.” Komaeda smiled and gave a little wave to the rabbit-thing.

“Hello, Mr. Komaeda!!” He could practically hear the heart emoticons coming off of its voice.

“STOP!” Hajime shouted. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!”

Usami frowned. “You don’t remember Mr. Hinata?” she whined. “This is Jabberwock Island! And we’re all here for the Thrilling School Trip!”

“We?” Hajime frantically questioned. “What do you mean we?”

“You and your class, obviously!” She cheered. “I’ll leave the rest to you, Mr. Komaeda!” And in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

 

There were 16 students on the island. Komaeda had quickly informed him of that before leaving. There were 16 ultimate students, and he had to meet them. It was stupid, in all honesty. Stupid that Hajime was trudging across a stupid island to find stupid people to make stupid friends.

Hajime’s mad when he walks across a garishly orange and red barnyard. Mad when he sees a pair of girls in the field, crouching over something in the mud.

“Whos that?” One says. A girl with messy brown hair and auburn skin.

“Who the fuck cares, let me WORK!” The other shouted, a smaller, girl with a ponytail one could only define as gravity-defying.

“Hi,” Hajime stated, looking straight ahead. “My name’s Hajime Hinata. Who are you?” That’s all he says. Simple, right? Hajime thought so. Wouldn’t be that hard to quickly introduce yourself and leave it at that, right?

“Awesome!” the first girl yelled. “Name’s Akane Owari!” She bounced up onto her feet, throwing a hand forward to be shaken. “I’m the Ultimate Gymnast!” Hajime gingerly shook her hand, surprised by how strong her grip was. Akane’s clothing definitely seemed like something a Gymnast would wear. A red sports bra with running shorts, black leggings, and red and black running shoes. A bandana proudly proclaiming the lesbian pride flag was tied around her bicep. She wore knee and elbow pads, and her body is littered with band-aids.

“Nnnnn” The smaller girl groaned. “Are we done here?” Her hand reached down, smashing into the dirt.

“What are you doing?” Hajime questioned.

“Killing ants.” She stated. Reaching down and grabbing something Hajime couldn’t see, squashing it between her fingers.

“What are you, 9?” Hajime shot back.

“Ohoho! We have a funny man here, have we?” She questioned, rubbing her hands together. “Come on, what else do you wanna insult be about, Coward? My height? My hair? I guarantee that I can come up with something worse about you.

Hajime’s face fell, eyes widening in general fear.

“Ha! Confidence threw you off, eh?” She smiled a cocky smile. “Usually it’s either that or my sandals digging into your shins.”

“What the fuck-”

“Anyway! Name’s Hiyoko Saijonji! Ultimate Traditional Dancer!” That talent made enough sense with her outfit. A light pink yukata with a rose petal pattern from the bottom to the right sleeve. Black sandals, and a green band around her waist. And the signature Banana ponytail set high on her head with a pair of bows.

“So, what’s your talent, Hajime?” Akane questioned. “C’mon! Tell me!”

Hajime kept silent.

“I bet it’s something suuuuper embarrassing, like Ultimate Cuck!” Hiyoko snided behind an oversized sleeve. Hajime just groaned and walked away.

 

\---

 

Next, was a large supermarket. Circular and shape and annoying in color, it seemed out of place on the road. Yet, Hajime found himself pushing open the door and bristling at the cheery ring it gave.

“YO YO YO YO YO!!!!!!!” Screamed a boisterous voice from off in the shelves of the store, dashing out towards Hajime. “Who’re you??”

Hajime blinked in surprise to look at the person in question. She was a girl, with choppy black hair (died with all kinds of whites and pinks and blues), dressed in so many patterns Hajime was getting dizzy just looking at it. She boasted three piercings right below her lip, along with several spiked earrings around her ear. Her hair around her head was styled into horns, clashing with her shirt which was somehow plaid and striped at the same time. What seemed to be a Tamagotchi hung loosely from a belt loop around her skirt, and covering her legs were torn and ultimately useless pink and blue fishnet leggings. On her arms were tattoos resembling cartoon bones, the girl was a mess.

“No answer, huh??” She spun around. “Well ain’t I got the treat for you!!”

This was not looking good. Maybe, if he turned around now, he could bolt out the door and-

"GIMME AN I! B! U! K! I!" The girl bounced and hopped up and down, twirling in place and landing in an air guitar pose. "WHAT'S THAT SPELL???? I!BU!KI! MI!O!DA!!!! THE WORLDS' MOST ULTIMATE MUSICIAN!!!!"

“HOOHKAY” Hajime responded, taking a tentative step back. “Ibuki, was it? It’s been great meeting you, but I’m going to have to-”

“Ibuki?! Wwwho is it?” Stuttered a voice from further into the market.

“It’s all chill, MiMi!!!” Ibuki shouted back. “Just some dude who totally needs to loosen up!” She flicked him in the chest, probably referring to his outfit.

‘MiMi’ as it seems was confusing. She emerged from the shelves, her hands clamped together, dressed in pastel scrubs and a lab coat, a blue surgical mask clamped over her face, matching her rubber gloves and shoes. Any exposed skin, aside from her head, was draped in bandages, possibly hinting to some fear of germs. “Hhhello, my name is Mikkan Tsumiki, The Ulttimate Nurse,”

She seemed incapable of ending a sentence properly, always sounding about to continue her words. “Hajime Hinata.”

“OHOHOHO!!!” Ibuki shouted. “You know what you sound like?!”

“Wh-”

“A BIG NERD!!!” Hajime decided to leave soon after that.

 

\---

 

Keeping up with the islands theme of completely stupid grounds design, an Airport was just next door to the supermarket. He trudged up to the door, pushing it open and seeing a usual pair of people.

One’s hair was styled up into a swirl, wearing an elaborate cloak of capes and skirts, scarfs and gloves draped over him from all angles. He wore an abundant amount of earrings and jewelry, and over his left eye was an obviously very temporary tattoo.

He was debating with a shorted boy, with neon pink hair and green eyes. His clothing consisting of an oil ridden, oversized tank top, that looks brown but definitely used to be white. A yellow jumpsuit was tied around his waist, with oil splotches littering his body. And over his right shoulder was a very obviously custom made tattoo of a gear and wrench.

“HEY! YOU!” shouted the grimy boy, stalking over to Hajime and grabbing him by the collar. “Tell me up front, which one of us looks better?”

Hajime blushed, and fearing of getting oil on his vest, pushed the boy off of him. “Who even are you?” he deadpanned, rubbing grime off his collar.

“Kazuichi Soda, Ultimate Mechanic, now ANSWER THE QUESTION, ASS-FACE!”

“NYAHAHAHA!! FOOLISH MORTAL!” Another boy cackled. “No one’s appearance could be more MAGNIFICENT than Gundham Tanaka! The Ultimate Breeder!”

Hajime’s face flattened. _At least they aren’t another Hiyoko_.

“BITCH!  Take a look at that hair! At least my hair doesn’t look like a SHIT!”

“My hair is amazing! But only level 5 mortals can perceive it’s true visage!” Gundham fired back, crossing his eyes.

“Can you even see my hair?!” Soda shouted. “IT’S SO RAD!”

“It’s synthetic. You might as well be wearing a wig.”

“You take that back you son of a bitch,”

 

\---

 

When Hajime approached the hotel, it seemed to complex. All of this seemed too complex. Why on earth would 16 teenagers just need an entire hotel complex with a kitchen, pool, and separate small cottages for all of them? It doesn’t make any sense. Hajime paced through the central area, trying his best to not look at the three people seated around it. A girl with red hair, dressed in a green tweed jacket with an orange bow-tie, a short blonde haired boy wearing a lazily draped jacket and dress shirt, and a mountain of a man furiously shouting at nothing in particular.

Hajime was a respectful distance away. No one had seemed to have noticed him yet. Maybe he could just sneak by-

“So, are you just gonna stand there, or what?” the red-haired girl stated, turning away from the bushes, a camera attached to a cord in her hands.

“Ah, sorry,” Hajime stated, tentatively stepping towards her. She eyed Hajime up and down, her green eyes burning into him.

“Stop apologizing! God, I can already tell what kind of person you are.” She huffed, gesturing vaguely to the air around her. “Cowardice is not a good look for you.”

 _Tweed jackets weren’t a good look 20 years ago and they weren’t now._ “So what’s your name?”

“Mahiru Koizumi. I’m the Ultimate Photographer.” She immediately turned back to her bush, snapping photos of flowers. “Hopefully the next time we meet won’t be so utterly disappointing.”

_You aren’t impressing anyone, you know._

“Mahiru!” Shouted the massive boy. “Don’t be so fucking rude!” His voice didn’t lower itself further than a yell.

“Try me, Nekomaru!” Mahiru yelled back, her face not turning from the flowers.

“Come on! If we’re gonna make it outta here, we gotta be friends!!! That’s what Usami said, RIGHT?!”

“Hi, hello.” Hajime cut in, giving a small wave to the boy, apparently named Nekomaru.

“HELLO!!!!” Nekomaru screamed, Hajime felt like the mere strength of his voice could push Hajime 3 feet away. “I AM NEKOMARU NIDAI! AND I AM THE ULTIMATE SPORTS TEAM MANAGER!!!”

Hajime’s hands went to his ears to make sure his eardrums weren’t completely shot. His eyes looked Nekomaru over.

Nekomaru wore a white tank top with black shorts, along with a bright blue tracksuit wrapped around his waist. A towel and massive chain were both wrapped around his neck. All of his clothes looked on the verge of being ripped apart by his chest.

Hajime fought back a blush forming on his cheeks. “So, what does a Team Manager even do?”

“I manage all kinds of teams across the world! One of my favorite prodigies was this orange haired baseball player, but there was also a super short tennis guy…” He rambled on, his eyes lighting up when discussing the people’s he’s managed.

“Yeah, Yeah, Nekomaru.” chided a blonde boy. Up close, Hajime wasn’t quite sure what look he was going for. His light blonde hair was a buzz cut, with curls cut into the sides of his hair. His face was littered with freckles and seemed to a permanent blush. He wore a white dress shirt lightly unbuttoned under a black suit jacket. Peeking out from one of his sleeves was a very complex tattoo, that contrary to Soda and Gundham, seemed very real.

“Fuyuhiko!” Nekomaru laughed. “Have you met Hajime?”

“I could hear him.” Fuyuhiko groaned. “Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. The Ultimate Yakuza.” Hajime’s eyes widened as he stared down at the hand he was offering him. Hajime’s arm tentatively moved to Fuyuhiko’s and gave a shake.

“You’re talent is running a gang?” Hajime turned over his words, giving a confused look to Fuyuhiko.

“Yeah? Got a problem with that? It’s really not that complex.”

Hajime wanted to scream.

“So,” Mahiru’s voice stated from behind him. “What’s your talent?”

He was in a corner. Hajime was backed into a corner. “I,” Hajime turned, looking Mahiru head on. “I don’t remember my talent.”

Mahiru’s face twisted into a doubtful smile. “ _Do you_?” She paced around to Fuyuhiko. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, pal.”

 

\---

 

The inside of the hotel was simple. Greys and greens and browns. Three people sat in the lobby. A girl in a black suit with a pair of white braids. A girl in a red hoodie littered with patches, hunched over a handheld. And a large boy in a white suit.

“Hello.” He took a step into the room and the braided girl spoke up. “My name is Peko Pekoyama. I am the Ultimate Swordswoman.” Her pinstripe suit wore a rose pattern coming from the back to her breast pocket. A red necktie was tied around her neck, and a red katana was sheathed on her back.

“My name is Hajime Hinata.”

“Nice to meet you.” Peko turned around, leaning over the lobbies desk.

Hajime turned to the boy in the suit. He was fiddling with some sort of box, picking at the top.

“My name is Byakuya Togami.” He stated, not looking up. “I am the Ultimate Heir. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.” Byakuya wore a crisp two-piece silver suit with shiny, elaborate chains hanging from the lapel. High-end black glasses were perched over his nose.

“What are you doing?” The girl in the red hoodie spoke. Her head unmoving from her pink handheld.

“I found this behind the counter. I figured something important needs to be inside it.”

“Mmm.” She hummed. The girl wore the aforementioned a baggy red hoodie with dozens of patches, littered with pins and patches. A pair of cat-eared headphones were perched on her head. Her shirt was labeled with a UFO and the words “I want to believe.”

Hajime’s eyes narrowed onto a pin on her left arm. Under a patch with the lesbian flag, was a small, bottlecap shaped pin with the words “How’s It Going To End?”.

“I’m Chiaki Nanami,” she spoke as her fingers nimbly tapped the white buttons on her handheld. “I’m the Ultimate Gamer. Hajime, right?” The screen in her hands lit up with ‘LEVEL CLEAR’, as her head turned to look at Hajime with a smile.

“Yeah.” He responded, his eyes unmoving from the pin. “Hajime Hinata. That’s my name.”

 

\---

 

Upstairs was a large kitchen and/or dining hall. An open aired balcony with three people. Nagito Komaeda, an elegant girl with blonde hair, and a short boy with a pompadour.

“Hajime! Hajime!” Komaeda waved furiously from his seat across from the elegant girl.

“Ah! I don’t believe we’ve met!” The girl spoke, standing up to her full height. With a complex golden crown atop her head, and a checkerboarded dress with a red bow around her back, and black opera gloves, she spoke. “My name is Sonia Nevermind, sovereign of Novoselic. I am the Ultimate Princess. I am very happy to meet you, Mr. Hajime!” She smiled, bowing slightly.

“You’re a...princess?” Hajime furiously questioned.

“Yes, Indeed!” Sonia spoke. “I am the ruler of a small Germanic kingdom, Novoselic.”

“But how is that a talent-I mean, your highness,” Hajime stumbled over his words.

“Please, Please! Do not call me such formalities!” Sonia clasped her hands together, leaning forward.

“Sorry. I’m sure you’ve met Komaeda, then?” Hajime gestured to the white-haired boy.

“Yes, indeed! Komaeda is very pleasant.” Sonia stated.

“I’m in the presence of Royalty, it’s only fair I’m on my best behavior.” He laughed, leaning on his hand.

“FOOOOOOOD’S READY~!” Mewled the voice of a chef. A small, portly boy wandered out from behind a corner, sliding simple plates of beautifully presented steak in front of Sonia and Komaeda. “Oh hey, there sweet cheeks!” The boy smiled at Hajime. Hajime remembered to note that he had a very punchable face. “My name’s Teruteru Hanamura! The Ultimate Chef!”

“His food is the best ever made. It’s a shame his personality is absolutely abhorrent.” Komaeda stated.

“oOHOHOO SAY THAT AGAIN~”

“I regret everything.”

 

\---

 

Hajime had just noticed the screens. In every room, there was a small green screen. Blank, of course, but still there. Hajime shoved his face into the small white table next to the hotel’s pool. On his left was Nekomaru and on his right Chiaki. Chiaki’s face was attached to her game, while Nekomaru was keen to pick up on her slack.

“So, Hajime! How are ya holding up?” He yelled, patting, though it was more like slapping, Hajime’s back.

“I still have no idea why we’re here,” Hajime groaned, rubbing his hands over each other.

“We’re all in the same boat! It’s fine, really!” he cheered, clenching his fists and pumping them in the air.

“I don’t want to be here!”  
“THAT’S QUITTER TALK, HAJIME!!”

Chiaki stood up. Her body straightening in seconds.

“What’s wrong, Chiaki?” Nekomaru yelled. Chiaki placed a hand on the table as those screens flickered to life.

It was that bunny. Usami, right? That bunny sparkled and cheered. “Hello! It’s your teacher, Usami!!!”

“Oh dear god.” Hajime deadpanned.

“Could you all please congregate at the beach?? Love, Love!!” the screen flickered off as Hajime groaned and slumped into his seat.

“Come on, let’s go,” Chiaki started, pocketing her handheld and starting off.

“Nope. I’m just gonna sit here and let the sun slowly bake me alive.” Within seconds Hajime was picked up by someone from behind.

“Sorry to cut you off like this, but Usami will track you down and I sincerely don’t want to see something as embarrassing  as that, happen.” The voice belonged to Peko, who had just effortlessly thrown Hajime over her shoulder.

Internally yelling at himself for thinking people who could probably kill him were hot, Hajime resigned to absentmindedly talking to Chiaki and Nekomaru, as Peko was wordless.

“Could you all fill me in on everything here?” Hajime asked. “I literally woke up on a beach with no memory and I’m not exactly having a good time.”

“Oh! We’re on a school trip!!!” Nekomaru shouted. “We’re all students of Hope’s Peak Academy’s 77th class!!”

“Really? But how did I end up there?” Hajime questioned, trying and failing to look thoughtful when being carried by a girl in a suit.

“You must be one of our classmates,” Peko affirmed. “It’s really only our first day here.”

“I was going to say that sounds stupid and laugh in your face,” He started. “But considering everything else I’ve seen today that one doesn’t really surprise me now.”

“Beach ahoy” Chiaki deadpanned, trotting ahead and taking out her handheld.

“Finally!!!” Nekomaru exclaimed. Most of the students were already there, sans Ibuki and Komaeda.

“Hhello,” Mikan stuttered.

“Hello, Mikan,” Peko stated, planting Hajime on his feet in the sand.

“It’s unlike Usami to be late,” Byakuya stated, checking the watch on his wrist. “Where is she?”

“LOVE LOVE!!!!” Usami shouted from down the beach, lugging Komaeda behind her with one paw, Ibuki laughing at him, not too far behind.

“Komaeda?” Hajime questioned, making Komaeda laugh.

“I simply didn’t hear the announcement, bad luck I suppose.” He responded.

“THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO SKIP AN ASSEMBLY, MR. KOMAEDA!!! **LOVE LOVE!!!** ”

“THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU’RE GETTING DRAGGED BY A BUNNY” Ibuki cackled behind him, barely standing from laughter.

“AHEM!” Usami said, plopping Komaeda down into the sand. “Now that we’re all here, I’d like to announce some of the meaning to our heart-throbbing school trip!!” Usami cheered.

Hajime glared at the small bunny, waving her wand around. This wasn’t real, right?

“We’re all here to...make friends!!!” Usami smiled, hopping around in place. “AAAAAAHHH! Doesn’t it fill you with hope?!”

“Make friends? That’s all?” Chiaki questioned. “I thought it’d be something harder…”

“HA HA!! THIS’LL BE EASY!!!” Nekomaru exclaimed as the class began discussing how quickly their trip would end.

It seemed fishy. It didn’t make sense, right? Why bring them all here just to make friends with everyone? Why not work on a project? Or hone their talents? It didn’t make any sense.

“Your teacher is so happy to hear how excited you are for your school life! Love, Love!”

As soon as Usami had finished talking, the sky fell. The sky seemed to rend open as the blue sky flooded grey and white. The wind ran through Hajime’s clothes, battering his skin and making him shiver.

“What…? No, no not now!!!” Usami yelled, watching the sky like it was the end of the world. For all Hajime knew, it was. He was going to die here, wasn’t he?

Just as lightning streaked across the sky, the screens flickered on. A silhouette of a bear. That’s all. A single bear. the voice said, and the PA shut off.

“What the hell was that?” Akane wondered aloud. “Looked like some kinda teddy bear!”

“Do you know that bear, Usami?” Sonia asked, much to Usami’s bewilderment.

“NOT ALL PLUSH ANIMALS KNOW EACH OTHER, SONIA!!” Usami shouted. “But in this case, yes, I do know him…”

“Well, I guess we just have to go to this ‘Jabberwock Park’?” Komaeda asked, and Usami furiously nodded.

“For now, we just have to do what he says. Stay behind me, students!!” Usami said and marched off, Class 77th trailing behind her.

 

Jabberwock park was a massive wooded area, covered in cobblestone and rock paths. In the center, was a large set of statues. A bird, a bear, a snake, and a lion. Underneath these symbols of strength were the words “Aut viam inveniam aut faciam”. _I will find a way or I will make one._ Hajime translated inside his head. He had taken several latin classes over his school career, and this wasn’t much new territory for him.

Little did he know how much new territory he would soon be traversing.

“Show yourself, barbarian!!” Usami shouted into the empty park.”

“Puhuhuhu...you really came then?” Hajime’s eyes traveled up the statue, the source of the voice. His eyes met with a single bear. And that single bear made his blood run cold.

On the left half, this bear appeared as a cuddly creature of snow white fur, wearing a happy smile on its stagnant face.

On the right half, this bear’s fur was a murky black, like a swamp waiting to swallow you whole. It wore an impossibly wide grin across its face, and its eye seemed to have been a red gash torn into its fur. It glimmered as it made eye contact with Hajime.

“...Monokuma.” Usami spat, doing her best to seem threatening when she was a 2-foot tall bunny waving a heart-shaped stick around.

“Hey! Your stepping on my line!” The teddy bear whirled around in frustration. “Besides, no one wants to hear from you poo-sami!”

“Poo-sami?! WHY I OUGHTA-!” Usami lept into the air, spinning her staff around and aiming its head at Monokuma. Monokuma scoffed, effortlessly jumping into the air and knocking the bunny to the ground!

The two began a scuffle, a cloud of dust being kicked up around them. WHen their shouting had subsisted, the Teddy Bear prevailed, leaving a quite different looking Usami.

Her right half was now light pink, her right eye being replaced with a torn open, flower-shaped red eye. Her Magical girl had been altered to remind one of a bat, rather than an angel.

“Righty-so! You look much better now, Usami!” Monokuma jeered.

“BETTER?! I look like you! I look horrible!!” Usami looked down to her hands, to see her staff cracked in half.

“Rude! Also, Usami’s a horrible name, I prefer Monomi! That sounds better!”

“AUGHHHHH” Monomi fell to her knees, frantically trying to tape her staff back together with heart printed duct tape.

Chiaki eyed Monokuma with disdain. “...What are you?” she spat.

“Simple! I’m your headmaster, Monokuma! Pleased to meet all of you!”

“...What the fuck is this robot talking about?” Nekomaru whispered to Hajime.

“rOBOT?! I AM OFFENDED! I AM APPALLED! I AM NOT A ROBOT! THAT’S AN INSULT TO ROBOTS!!”

“So, are you the one that trapped us here?” Soda inquired, from behind Gundham.

“Nope! That was all Monomi’s doing! I gotta thank you for that, Monomi! You saved me a buncha time!!”

“Shut up!!”  
“But, I’m glad you mentioned that, Mr. Soda!! For I have arrived for a reason!”

“Explain. Now.” Peko said, reaching for her sword.

“Well, a school trip where you try to do is make friends is so BORRRINGGG, Miss Pekoyama!! Don’t you agree?” Monokuma cackled. “So I’ve decided to spice things up with a little GAME!!”

“A game? What kind of game?” Komaeda questioned, taking a step forward.

“Why, a _KILLING GAME, OF COURSE!”_ Monokuma cheered, practically jumping up an down with excitement. “You live here on this island, forever, but if you can kill someone! You’ll go free!”

 

And Hajime’s heart felt like falling open. His body felt numb. His mind didn’t want to think for awhile. Hajime Hinata was filled with one thing. Despair.


	2. Equivalent Collaboration, Equivalent Luck-DAILY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushing the last few lines is gay culture

 

The pair twirled, singing to each other as they twirled through the darkness. The woman's dress lighting worlds up through the void, Man's hair lighting lanterns from the sky. The woman draped herself with her microphone, leaning to the ground, taking the man's hand and lifting herself off of the ground.

\---

 

It was, weird, in hindsight. The feeling he referred to as Despair. It wasn’t like being sad. It wasn’t being mad either. You were just, fed up. Despair was something that could worm itself inside of you and implant itself into your stomach.

Then Hajime stopped rambling when he realized Peko was running at a teddy bear with a sword.

“Peko!” He heard Fuyuhiko shout, as she unsheathed her katana and embedded it into the stone behind Monokuma, just after Monokuma had disappeared, and was now located on top of the statue.

“Tsk Tsk, Ms. Pekoyama! How dare you!” Monokuma chided, taunting the swordswoman. “I’m your headmaster, why would you tarnish me like this??”

Peko struggled to pull her sword free from the statue, staring up at Monokuma. “Just what are you?! I’ve never seen anything move that fast!”

“I’m no normal bear! I am Monokuma, the headmaster of this academy!!”

“So...there’s another stuffed animal? And he wants us to kill each other?!” Akane shouted.

“BWAAAARGH!! I AM NOT A ROBOT! I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!! I AM M O N O K U M A!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!!”

“...Monokuma?” Komaeda questioned, running his hand through his hair. The look on his face was one of vague familiarity.

“WAIT! WAIT! Headmaster?! What THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, ‘HEADMASTER’?!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Don’t worry about, Mr. Nidai!!” Monokuma chuckled. “Puhuhuhu, it’s always like this when I first show up! Ahhh...happy memories…”

“Wait, so this has happened before?!” Byakuya furiously questioned. “What are you talking about?!”

“What’re the rules?” Chiaki asked, out of the blue.

“Ms. Nanami…?” Monomi asked. “What are you doing?”

“I’m curious, y’know?” Chiaki stated, turning to Monokuma. “So? Out with it. What’re the rules?”

“Finally! Someone’s into it!” Monokuma whirred with delight. “So, allow me to explain!”

Monokuma cleared his throat. “As I stated before, you have to kill a student if you want to escape the island! After you kill someone, we will hold a class trial!!!”

“Class trial?” Chiaki questioned. “Please, go on.”

“After a body is discovered, you will have three hours to investigate the crime scene! Afterward, we will hold a class trial! If the remaining students can weed out the **Blackened** , then only they will be executed in a cruelest and unusual fashion!!”

“What if we don’t guess correctly?”

“Well, then I will execute everybody BUT the blackened, and the blackened alone will be allowed to flee the island!”

“EXECUTION?!” Nekomaru shouted, apparently just catching up. “I DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

“Yup! Ever class trial will end with a PERFECT PUNISHMENT!” Monokuma cheered. “A perfect punishment tailored to every individual blackened!!!”

“What do you mean?” Chiaki stated. “What kind of murder must we perform?”

“Chiaki, what are you doing…?” Sonia questioned, but Chiaki just put up a hand.

“Come on, I wanna know more about this killing game,” Chiaki stated.

“Well, any kind of killing will do! Stabbing, Bashing, Choking, Poison! Any of them will do!!”

Hajime couldn’t breathe. His head was light, whatever voice he had left was hoarse. Every word Monokuma spoke was a shot to his heart.

“...Hajime?” Nekomaru’s hand was placed on his shoulder. “I don’t know what she’s doing, but I trust her! Don’t you?” Nekomaru was probably trying to be quiet, but his voice still came out at a normal volume.

“...Yeah? Yeah.” Hajime took a deep breath.

“Interesting…” Chiaki drawled. “Anyway, that’s nonsense. Killing’s stupid.”

“NYEHHHHH?????” Monokuma responded. “Awww, I thought someone was really interested in my game!”

“Why did you think that?” Chiaki deadpanned. “No one here is icky enough to kill someone just to leave.”

“YEAH!!! ALL WE NEED TO DO TO LEAVE IS KILL THAT BEAR, YEAH?!” Akane practically screamed.

“ALL RIGHT!! GYMNAST PLUS MANAGER TEAM UP!!!” Nekomaru added. “LET’S BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF IT!”

“Puhuhuhuhu! Let’s table that for now, I have something much better!” Monokuma hopped up onto the bird’s head, patting it’s back.

Almost instantly, the stone around the beasts fell away, to reveal a thick, metallic skeleton. Painted white on their left sides, painted colors on the right side. A bluebird, a yellow lion, a red bear, and a green snake. Each with torn open pink eyes.

“HAJIME! SICK NEKOMARU AND AKANE ON THEM!!” Ibuki screeched.

“WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?!” Hajime shouted away from across the park.

“FINE!!! PEKO SLASH EM TO BITS!!” Ibuki shouted as Peko approached the statue once again.

“Aww...I knew someone was gonna react like this…” Monokuma groaned.

“I think we’re skimming over the fact that THE STATUES ARE FUCKING MOVING!” Mahiru shouted from the sidelines.

“These aren’t statues! These are Monobeasts! The guardians of this Island!”

“Those are complete Monsters!” Komaeda shouted.

“NOT MONSTERS! MONOBEASTS!” Monokuma corrected. “Jeez, you guys are soooo slow!

Hajime’s voice kept getting caught in his throat. He wasn’t talking, he realized. All he was doing was standing in fear. He wasn’t grasping how real this situation.

“Thhiss can’t be happepningg...this is just ttoo weird!” Mikan exclaimed, clinging to Hiyoko’s side.

“Jesus fuck, you’re pathetic,” Hiyoko spat in response.

“Immms orryyy,”

“This is just a dream right?! What did you do you stupid bear? Drug us?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” Fuyuhiko shouted.

“BWAHHAHAHA! Fear not, friends! I, GUNDHAM TANAKA, will protect you from this fiend!”

“Protect us from what?” Teruteru wheezed. “There’s nothing there obviously, hahahahahah”

“Jeez, you guys are stupid...You see something you can’t believe and you just ignore it! Wow, that’s just ignorant!”

“You...you’re the worst kind of wicked!!!” Monomi shouted from the ground. “I’ll protect everyone!! Even If I die!!”

“Well if you really want to, you’ll make a perfect example to show just how real this all is!” Monokuma cheered, patting the top of the Air Monobeast’s head.

Within seconds, a Gatling gun descended from the Monobeast’s chest, aiming its barrel at Monomi and unloading.

Hajime’s horrified eyes traveled from the monster to the sparking body of Monomi, dozens of holes shot through her body.

“HAHAHAHAHAH!! I DON’T HEAR ANYTHING!!! LALALALALA!!” Teruteru screamed.

“Monomi’s already dead?! WE JUST FUCKIN GOT HERE!!” Ibuki yelled.

“Foolish, beast! To rely on such lowly monsters from the deepest pits of hell!” Gundham shouted.

“Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! WOW, it’s just so stupid how wrong you are! The monobeasts are specially manufactured beasts of pure destruction!”

The reality he was in was dangerous. Hajime had known that, though he had no memory of it.

“Ahh, this is just so perfect! Much more thrilling than that stupid school trip!!”

People attempted to respond. Peko tried to unsheath her sword, but couldn’t. Chiaki tried to refute him, but couldn’t. Hajime tried to talk, but couldn’t.

“So, if I haven’t made myself clear enough, you can’t defy me. And you can’t leave this island. So let’s move on to the next part of my demonstration!”

“The next...part?” Komaeda questioned. “There’s more? When are you going to be done?”

“Soon enough just let me WORK STUDENTS!” Monokuma screeched. “If you reach into your pockets, you’ll find E-Handbooks!”

Hajime’s hand reached into his back pocket, removing a small screen. The second he looked into it, it blinked to life. Proudly displaying his name is bright pink.

“Who will volunteer to read the rules?” Monokuma immediately turned to Komaeda.

“Me? I don’t...suppose why not.” He tapped his screen, flipping through the rules.

“The Lead Teacher cannot directly interfere with the students. An exception to this rule is made if any student violates a rule.”

“Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is punishable by execution.”

“Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.”

“After a murder takes place, all remaining students have three hours to investigate the crime scene.”

“The Body Discovery Announcement will play as soon as three or more people discover a body for the first time.”

“Destroying any property of this island without permission is expressly prohibited. This includes the surveillance cameras and monitors.”

“You are free to investigate this island at your own discretion. Your actions in this regard are not limited.”

“From 10 pm to 7 am, it is nighttime.”

“Additional School Trip Rules may be added at the headmaster's discretion.”

“Thank you very very very much, Mr. Komaeda!! So, have fun on this beautiful Killing School Trip!!” And Monokuma was gone. Hajime blinked and that bear was gone.

“So, that’s really it? That’s all? There’s no more?” Hajime frantically questioned.

“NO!! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BEAR!!” Nekomaru screamed.

“I’m gonna kill you, you bitch!!” Akane kicked the statue’s base.

Soon after she finished speaking, the 4 Monobeasts spread to four corners of the island.

“Where are THEY going?!” Nekomaru shouted. Chiaki slowly took her handbook, thumbing through the screens.

“There’s a map.” She yawned. “You can find it on your handbook. There are real-time reticles about the Monobeasts.”

“Huh?” Hajime pulled out his own handbook, flicking the screen up. Well enough, a map detailing all student and monster locations were proudly displayed in garish pink colors.

“What are they blocking?” Peko asked. “There are grayed out gates there.”

“Good job, Peko-Peko!” Ibuki said. “I didn’t even see those! Well, I do guess I’ve needed glasses since age 9…”

“How have you survived this long?” Hiyoko snidely remarked. “Were you dropped as a child?”

“PROBABLY!!”

“It’s safe to assume that this isn’t the entire Island,” Byakuya stated. “The Monobeasts are simply blocking us from proceeding into the next sections.”

“I agree,” Chiaki started. “The map also shows numbers next to the monobeasts. The second, third, fourth, and fifth islands, maybe?”

“You beat me to it, Chiaki.” Byakuya praised. “I’m glad we see eye to eye.” Chiaki nodded in agreement. “But what I’m more worried about, is the identity of Monokuma’s controller.”

“Monokuma’s controller? That makes enough sense.” Hajime stated.

“Allow me to elaborate for those of you who are less educated,” Byakuya smirked. “Monokuma and the Monobeasts are both machines. Someone must be controlling them. Some sort of Mastermind.”

“But what about that stupid bunny?” Fuyuhiko stated. “She’s still a robot, right?”

“Monomi and Monokuma are enemies,” Peko added. “Assuming someone is controlling her, It’s doubtful that it’s the same person as Monokuma’s controller.”

“This is stupid! Like I’d even believe anything you are even saying,” Teruteru started. “More importantly, let’s just shut up and eat! That’s something you may find me saying a lot~”

“What?! What is this incredible bloodlust I’m feeling?!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Careful there,” Chiaki stated. “Don’t wanna seem suspicious to anyone,”

“Regardless of who is pulling the strings in this situation,” Byakuya started a proud fire in his eyes. “I will protect all of you. No one will die under my watch.” Byakuya paused, taking a deep breath. “But we shouldn’t be fearing Monokuma right now.”

“Huh?” He heard someone who was probably Komaeda question.

“Our worst enemies are each other right now.” Byakuya started, grimly. “Monokuma has instilled fear within our minds, and that fear creates the desire to escape.”

Hajime’s face darted from person to person. He saw the same dulled look in all of their faces. Despair. What Byakuya said had truth to it, and that truth was being forced into their faces. Their Killing School Trip was beginning, and Hajime Hinata was scared.

 

\---

 

Hajime Hinata woke up the next morning, and it was all still real. Hajime Hinata was 16. Hajime Hinata was 16, and he was convinced he would die pretty soon. Well, it’s not that he hasn’t been expecting it. He always thought it would be insomnia or the extreme amounts of caffeine he had ingested on a daily basis. But instead, he would die at the hands of a random teenager, or a giant robot, or some kind of two-toned bear monstrosity.

 _BAM. BAM. BAM._ The door to his hotel room shook as something pounded against it.

“HAJIME??? WE’RE ALL MEETING IN THE RESTAURANT!!! SWING BY WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE!” Screamed Nekomaru. Hajime simply groaned and turned over in his bed.

Recognizing that the clothing he was wearing was probably 3 days old considering his habits, changing would probably be worth it.

So, Hajime left his room in the same dress shirt and vest. Different pants was changed enough, right?

“You’re late, Hajime,” Byakuya stated.

“Was I supposed to be here at a certain time?” Hajime’s voice lilted with fear. “I’m sorry! It won’t happen again!”

“What are you apologizing for?!” Akane questioned. “We didn’t even give you a time?”

“Sorry,” he sighed. “Bad habit, I guess?” Hajime Hinata was the king of apologizing to authority figures.

“Hhhajime,” Mikan stumbled over her words. “Did you see Soddda?”

“Soda? No, I didn’t. I just came straight over here after Nekomaru woke me up.”

“Neko?? Did you see Soda?” Ibuki cut in, staring at the athlete.

“Now that you mention it, I did see a yelling blur of pink and blue! Maybe that was him!”

“Was he running away from something?” Chiaki questioned aloud.

“Hahaha!! What a little bitch! There’s nothing to be scared of on this stupid island!!” Hiyoko chuckled, grabbing her sides.

“Nothing to be scared of? But, Hiyoko, after what we saw yesterday, I’d be scared as well…” Sonia mused, her hands clasped over her chest.

“What did you see yesterday, Miss Sonia??” Teruteru mused. “There was absolutely nothing yesterday, hahahahahah”

“Back on topic,” Byakuya cut off the chef. “We need to find Soda before we begin our little assembly.”

“Wait, is that why you brought us here?” Hajime questioned.

“Yyyyeeaaahhh!!! Mr. Byakuya has sumthin to tell us all!” Ibuki stated.

“I got it! We’re gonna plan to kill that stupid Teddy Bear!!” Akane shouted.

“wWee can’t dothat!!! Monokummma will kill us allll!” Mikan shouted in fear.

“I DONT LIKE YOUR TONE!!! THAT’S QUITTER TALK, MIKAN!!” Nekomaru shouted back, much to the delight of Akane.

“ahHAHHHHHH IM SORRY IM SORRY!”

“Calm yourself, vanguard of combat!” Gundham shouted. “That is indeed a bold boast! But one should not raise your words so boldly!”

“SORRY GUNDHAM!! CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER HOW LOUD MY VOICE IS!!!” Hiyoko screeched.

“If we do really need to find Soda, I’ll locate him myself,” Peko stated. “I’ll tie him up if need be.”

“Ohohohohohoho-” Teruteru was cut off by a sword attaching his pompadour to the wall.

“YOU MISSED HIS HEAD, PEKO!” Fuyuhiko shouted after her.

“Peko!! Do that again!!” Ibuki yelled. “Seriously, do that again!!”

“PLEASE, MISS PEKOYAMA! DO THAT AGAIN!” Teruteru exclaimed after her.

“Well, while we wait for Peko to return with Soda, let’s eat some breakfast,” Byakuya stated, wrenching the katana free from the wall.

“It’s already cooked up! I’ll plate it and be out in no time at all!” Teruteru hummed, grabbing 16 plates of food and splaying them around the tables.

“Alright everybody, let us begin!” Byakuya exclaimed, and immediately went to work. His food slowly disappeared, at an alarming, yet efficient rate.

“This is…” Mahiru started.

“Kinda hot,” Ibuki finished Mahiru’s statement and gained all eyes on her.

“I was going to say disturbing, but that’s okay too!” Mahiru exclaimed in disbelief.

“You even have crab? Teruteru, I cannot believe I’m saying that, but I’m impressed!” Komaeda said.

“Ugh, it is in no way my best work!” Teruteru shouted. “DO NOT INSULT ME BY SAYING THAT THIS IS GOOD!”

“Not good? Tastes delicious to me!” Akane said, the giant plate laid in front of her spotless.

“What...are you?” Mahiru questioned.

“No idea what you’re talkin bout!!!” Akane stated, eying Hajime’s plate.

“Take it.” He pushed it over to the gymnast, as it instantly disappeared.

“Let go!! Please, I swear I’ll run away again if you just let go!!” Shouted Soda, as his arm was hoisted around Peko’s and he was unceremoniously tossed onto the hardwood floor of the restaurant.

“Found him,” Peko said.

“I take it back, that’s hotter,” Ibuki whispered.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She responded, re-sheathing her sword and sitting down, grabbing a fork and knife.

“Ahhhhh!!! I think my arm’s broken…”

“Shut the fuck up! People like you are usually the first one to get killed off, you lazy nut goblin!” Hiyoko exclaimed.

Soda moaned on the floor as Byakuya happily started his assembly.

“Soda? You alright?” Komaeda began. Soda opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. “I’m sorry I can’t understand you,”

“Byakuya, can you start this up real quick, I’m getting sleepy,” Chiaki stated.

“Allow me to begin.” Byakuya started. “Monokuma ordered us to kill each other if we want to escape. So what do we do to help each other in this scenario?”

“Why are you asking me? Don’t you already know?” Fuyuhiko spat.

“Answer my question. Then I’ll get to the point, already.” Byakuya deadpanned.

“I got it! Food and sleep!” Akane exclaimed.

“You left out exercise!” Nekomaru added.

“While I agree that’s important, but that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“At a time like this,” Komaeda started. “We need the Ultimates to collaborate.”

“Your an ultimate too…” Hajime started but was cut off by Komaeda’s hand.

“When ultimate’s come together, we will make a Hope that defeats all Despair,” Komaeda said, his eyes widening and a smile encroaching onto his face. “We have to promise. Promise to work together.”

“How the fuck did you say that with a straight face?! You must be dying of embarrassment!” Hiyoko chuckled.

“That is not to say he does not have a point,” Peko added. “Collaboration will be the only thing that leads to our survival.”

“But that’s the only reason Monokuma would enforce this rule,” Chiaki spoke.

“But I agree,” Byakuya spoke. “While Komaeda gave a reasonable answer, that was not the one I was going for. We need leadership. Leadership I shall provide!”

“Hold on one second!” Mahiru shouted. “Why should we just give it up to you!”

“But do you see anyone more equipped to be a leader?” Byakuya asked. “I am the Ultimate Heir. I am impossibly good at leadership.”

“That’s no excuse to be some kind of forceful bastard!” Hiyoko cut in, most likely the most positive thing she’s ever said.

“But, then, wouldn’t Sonia make the best leader?” Hajime stated.

“No! Oh, no no no no! My title as the Ultimate Princess is merely cosmetic! I am no more than a figurehead, meant to calm the anxieties of the nation.” God, did everything she say have to sound so beautiful?

“Do not worry. I am more than qualified for the position. All of you will be safe under my watch.” Byakuya stated.

“I do have something to bring up, I was just waiting till you were all done,” Chiaki drawled.

“And that is? Speak up, Chiaki.” Byakuya retorted. “Chiaki?”

Chiaki would’ve responded if she had not fallen asleep onto the table.

“I...believe I know what she’s talking about,” Komaeda started. “Get her up, would you?”

Sonia walked over to the Ultimate Gamer. “Chiaki? Chiaki? Could you wake up?”

Chiaki looked up at the overhanging lights with half-shut eyes. “...God? Is that you?”

“What? N-no it’s, Sonia. What were you going to say?” Chiaki turned to the Princess, before nodding slowly.

“I was in Jabberwock Park. I looked up into the sky, and there was this biiiigggg set of numbers in the sky.” Chiaki said. “It said ‘DL: 21.’, and there was this big black ball next to it.”

“Wow, so they’re really gonna bomb us?” Komaeda questioned.

“Don’t say that shit! We have no idea what that timer is referring to!”

“Besides, if they wanted to bomb us, they would’ve done it by now.” Peko said.

“Bbbutut, what could they be counting doenn to?” Mikan stuttered.

“I really hope it isn’t a bomb!” Said Monomi, stumbling through the door.

“MONOMI?!” Sonia shouted, dashing behind Akane. “Aren’t you dead?”

“Nothing can keep me from caring for my students!! Love, Love!!”

“But...we saw Monokuma gun you down!” Ibuki said, jabbing a finger at Monomi.

“It was very tragic! And I sincerely apologize to you, my students! Your teacher has let you down…”

Chiaki stood up and walked over to Monomi, quickly wrapping her up in both arms. “Nah, your chill, Monomi. Just don’t go dying on us again,”

“KYAHH! Miss Nanami, put me down this instant!”

“You’re trying your best, don’t worry,” She said, tugging on Monomi’s ear.

“What kind of resurrection spell did you use?!” Gundham demanded. “Teach me your ways, dark one!”

“Monomi’s a mechanical stuffed animal, she didn’t use a spell. She just got rebuilt, right?” Chiaki reassured, placing her head between Monomi’s ears.

“Yeah! Every self-respecting AI has to have a spare body somewhere!” Soda affirmed. Hajime guessed his stance was the most trustworthy, considering his talent.

“A SPARE?! Mr. Soda, that is insulting! All Monomi’s are equally important and equally huggable!”

“Damn straight,” Chiaki said.

“Monomi, do you know what that timer could mean?” Hajime questioned, leaning forward to address the rabbit.

“Timer? What timer?” Monomi hopped out of Chiaki’s grasp, peering out the window. “HA-HA-HA-WA????? I’m so sorry, students! I’ve never seen that before in my life!”

“Curious…” Peko wondered aloud.

“Sorry...I wish I could be more useful…” Monomi sighed.

“Don’t worry, Monomi!! We’ll pick up your slack!!!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Thanks, but anyway, let’s all work together to take down Monokuma!! Love, Love!!” Monomi said as she disappeared out the door.

“Ok, so she’s obviously working with Monokuma,” Fuyuhiko stated. “She has to be, right?”

“No?” Chiaki said, incredulously. “Monomi hasn’t done anything wrong, like ever, in her life.”

“Anyway,” Byakuya cut her off. “Please don’t try to kill each other. Hiyoko, Teruteru, I would like to speak to you, privately.”

“FUUUUCKKK, don’t group me in with that human pig?” Hiyoko shouted.

“You can talk to me privately any time, big boy~”

“Shut up.”

“Understood!”

 

\---

 

Hours past throughout the day, as Hajime spent most of it with Chiaki and Nekomaru. Mario Kart could take a surprising amount out of you, and Nekomaru’s hands pressing more than one button at once definitely wasn’t helping him.

Hours past when Hajime plopped into his bead, not tired. He looked up to the screen that served as a PA system watching him from his wall. He stared at that blank screen for a few minutes before it sprung to life.

“Attention students!” Said Monokuma, sipping a martini from god knows where. “Could you all please report to Jabberwock Park for a super duper super special announcement?!”

Hajime felt himself deflate once again. His brain really didn’t want him to go to Jabberwock Park. But he was still going. You’ll have to remember, but Hajime Hinata was convinced he would die in a few days, maybe Monokuma will just execute them all there. If it just wanted to kill all of them, wouldn’t that be easier than this stupid Killing Game?

Hajime was frustrated as he jogged up to the group of students.

 

“Hi Hajime,” Chiaki drawled.

Hajime didn’t respond. Just looked at where a statue should be. In its place, was a large stage. A large stage of which Monokuma was the star of. The monochrome bear was dressed in a garishly crisp suit and wielded a small microphone.

“Peko? Can the bear do stand-up?” Ibuki whispered.

“Ibuki, I want you to ask me that question again and then decide an answer for yourself.”

“Cool, Cool, got it locked down,”

“Hey, why are you dressed like that?” Chiaki patiently asked.

“It’s for my routine!” Ignoring the slow whispers of ‘caallleddd itttttt’ from Ibuki, Hajime focused on the homicidal bear in the room.

“Oh don’t tell me-” Peko started,

“Yup! Time for Monokuma’s special COMEDY ROUTINE!!” Monokuma cheered.

“Yyyour not actually goging to tell stand-up, right?” Mikan asked.

“Let’s begin!!” Lamps around the stage lit up, showing Monokuma in front of a metallic microphone stand. It was familiar, somehow.

“Hello, Hello! I’m Monokuma,” Monokuma waited for applause, and when he received none, cleared his throat. “So, what’s up with that Monomi, right?!”

“BOOOOOO” Chiaki exclaimed.

“Shut that girl up! I do not know her! What is up with the security here!” Monokuma shouted. “But, here’s a fun little fact about your precious Monomi, she’s a stone cold **memory-stealer!** ”

“Monomi, she wouldn’t do that!” Nekomaru screamed at the bear.

“Think about it! Y’all don’t even remember how you got to his island, right?”

“But that doesn’t mean-”

“Well, not only did Monomi steal your memories of getting to this island, but she also stole the memories of your years at Hope’s Peak! Wow, what a shocker!” Monokuma paused. “Whew! So great to get that off my chest! Most video games just show off all their plot elements in the last level because they forget to mention it earlier!!”

“What are you talking about?” Komaeda questioned. “What kind of memory loss? You aren’t making sense!”

“What, are you too blue collar to get the joke?”

“Ahahahahahahah, what the fuck is it talking about-” Ibuki questioned.

“It’s obviously lying!” Fuyuhiko shouted.

“Nope! Not at all! But I can totes give you your memories back, if…”

“We kill each other.” Chiaki finished for the robot, much to its delight.

“AHAHAHAH YESS!!! THIS IS YOUR FIRST MOTIVE! A SERIES STAPLE!”

“Stop, just stop all of this!” Byakuya shouted. “Your...your, DELUSIONS won’t drive us to murder! Nothing will!”

Monokuma sighed. “Boy, isn’t this familiar!”

“STOP SAYING CRYPTIC SHIT AND GIVE IT TO US STRAIGHT!” Fuyuhiko shouted as Peko reached for her sword.

“Well, to put it simply, you all don’t believe in each other! You’re all perfect strangers, so you don’t know a traitor is already among you!”

“...What?” Hajime questioned. He felt lightheaded, his body shaking.

“It’s best to infodump early on, right?!, Anyway, only 15 students were arranged to come here! Must mean one of you is a traitor!”

“You aren’t making sense!!” Akane shouted.

“It’s obviously lying, this cannot be real,” Peko said, holding her head.

“But you don’t know each other, do you? None of you know each other, so it wouldn’t be that outrageous to just assume one of you is plotting against you, right?!” And Monokuma disappeared as they all fell silent.

“...Itt’s not me, I swearr!” Mikan yelled. “I know I look suspicious, I know!”

“Don’t be stupid, everyone! If there’s a traitor, just tell us already!!” Nekomaru shouted.

“It’s pointless to even discuss this,” Byakuya spoke. “Besides, Monomi should know.”

“Uwahhaha???” Monomi exclaimed, disappearing out of nowhere.

“Is it true? Did you steal our memories?” Komaeda stated, eying her suspiciously.

“Well, hahaha, about that…” She suddenly tensed. “You all need to look into the future...not the past, all you need is the future,” And Monomi ran away.

“Memory loss, traitors, it’s too much to be real! It’s all so obviously fake!” Fuyuhiko shouted.

Monokuma was right. They didn’t know a single thing about each other. Hajime was suspicious when the PA system announced the beginning of Nighttime.

 

Hajime Hinata was suspicious, just as he often was. He pulled the blue sheets of his bed over his body and tried his best to fall asleep.

 

When the morning announcement shook himself out of sleep, he slowly filed out the door and into the restaurant.

Byakuya, Sonia, Teruteru, and Nekomaru were already present, as others arrived soon after. The only one who didn’t make his presence known was Fuyuhiko.

“Has, anyone seen Fuyuhiko?” Sonia asked, standing up and surveying the room.

“HAH! Knowing that losers stature he probably got up and killed already!!” Hiyoko chuckled.

“I believe I saw him earlier today, by the Hotel’s side building. He said he would not be joining us today.” Peko stared at the table.

“Is he planning on killing someone?! I mean, he is the Ultimate Yakuza,” Soda shouted.

“I am certain he is doing nothing suspcious.” Peko snapped, making Soda sink down into his seat.

“Fuyuhiko is awfully stubborn, I suppose our meeting will have to continue without him,” Byakuya stated, straightening himself. “You all may be wondering why I was meeting with Hiyoko and Teruteru yesterday.”

“Oh, you did that? I wasn’t paying attention!” Ibuki stated, much to Byakuya’s chagrin.

“Look, I was meeting with Hiyoko and Teruteru because I decided we needed an event to bring us together. A party, if you will.”

“Oh hell yeah!” Akane exclaimed. “This is gonna be awesome! There’ll be food there, right?”

“Why else would he require _my_ services?~” Teruteru mused.

“Or mine?! My dancing is recognized at a worldwide level, you HAG!” Hiyoko shouted, pointing at Akane.

“Just so we’re clear, this is mandatory. As your leader, I will allow no absences. Every single one of you must be present.”

“Uuumn,” Mikan cut in. “Whhhy are you throwing a party?” She inquired.

“For all of our sakes.  The how doesn’t matter, but it is extremely important and extremely mandatory that you all arrive at this party tonight.”

“Come on, everyone! It’ll be fun! We all need a diversion, right?!” Nekomaru shouted, slapping Byakuya on the back.

“But wait, isn’t that building pretty run-down?” Komaeda suggested. “We’re going to need someone on cleaning duty, right?”

“Good idea, Komaeda,” Byakuya stated, grabbing straws from a counter. “Peko?”

Almost immediately realizing the command. Peko cut off the tops of some of the straws.

“Longest straw has cleaning duty.” One by one, all of the students plucked a straw from Byakuya’s hand, leaving only Nagito, with one clearly longer than the others.

“Ah...Bad Luck I suppose…”

“I thought you were supposed to be Lucky! What happened to that?” Mahiru stated.

“It’s a two-way street you know, Ultimate Good Luck, or Ultimate Bad Luck. Luck is equivalent but unpredictable…”

“Ok, someone shut him up before he gets all philosophical,” Hiyoko stuck her tongue out in disgust.

“Ok then, I will see you all in the building tonight. This is non-negotiable.”

 

The day passed by quickly, and soon enough, Hajime was walking towards the old building.

“Byakuya?” The boy was waiting near the entrance, most likely for him specifically.

“So you’ve arrived. Well then, let’s begin your pat down.” Hajime felt his face heat up as Byakuya examine his pockets, before deeming him clean of dangerous materials.

“What's in those?” Hajime inquired, pointing to a set of two suitcases.

“Duralumin cases. Got them from the supermarket. I’m using them to hold any dangerous implements I found. So far it’s mainly butter knives and forks.” Hajime nodded in response, heading into a room emanating with sounds of people.

He pushed the door open, to find all of his classmates, sans Byakuya and Teruteru. Several tables were lined up with gourmet food, prepared by Teruteru. Streamers and lights were strung up from the ceiling, as the students idly chatted.

Akane leaned over the tables, eagerly awaiting the go-ahead to eat.

“It seems that Fuyuhiko has not arrived,” Byakuya grumbled, walking into the room.

“I did inform him of the party,” Peko said, staring off towards the door.

“Teruteru, have you taken my advice?” Teruteru stared at him questioningly.

“It’s stupid that you expect me to serve my food without utensils, you buffoon.” Teruteru huffed.

“One more thing before we eat. This case must be protected.” Byakuya held up the case holding dangerous implements. “Peko, I am volunteering you to guard it in the storage room.”

Peko nodded, grabbing the case and heading out of the door.

“Well then, let’s begin!” within seconds, Akane got to work, cleaning out the food as others barely wrenched some away from her.

But within seconds, the lights flickered off, and scared voices filled the air. Shouting and clamoring, along with a sudden CRASH as the lights flickered on.

“Does...anyone know where that came from?” Chiaki questioned.

“The...hallway.” Stated Byakuya, as he pushed open the door.

 

Hajime Hinata didn’t expect this to happen today. He didn’t expect disaster to strike today. He knew it would happen someday, but not today.

Hajime Hinata didn’t want to look at a body, sitting on the floor of a hallway in the middle of the day, and his face fell when he did. Hajime Hinata didn’t want to look at someone dead today, but he was. That’s the thought running through his head when he saw the motionless body of Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Chef.


	3. Equivalent Collaboration, Equivalent Luck-DEADLY LIFE

“私の外因性、冷たい体を推し進める, 人熱に放つて流し流され,” The woman crooned, covering her eyes with her hands as she walked. “思えば 遠くへ きた もん だ...”

“じんせい,” The man sang back, taking steps towards the woman. “なんて あっけない ね. まして わかさ わ あっちゅうま,”

“今夜は私たち全員が先駆者です!” The two sang together, uniting their voices into a harmony of hope and despair. “英雄たち!”

\---

 

_Ding Dong Bing Bong_

 

“What’s this? A BODY has been discovered!”

  


Hajime was confused more than anything. His head hurt. His stomach was light, despite eating recently. His whole body felt like collapsing. Hajime was tired, and he didn’t want this to be real in any way. But this was Hajime’s reality. The body of a dead chef was the reality Hajime existed in.

“W...what?” No one was sure who had said it first, but within seconds, Byakuya Togami pushed past the group, furiously shouting at the dead body.

“Teruteru?!” He screamed, flipping over the body to reveal the gaping wound staining his white coat.

“Byaykua,” Mikan stuttered, approaching Teruteru. “Mmmay I investigate his body?” Byakuya furiously whipped around at the nurse.

He didn’t say anything, he didn’t raise his voice. But his face was inscribed with raw anger and hurt. _I couldn’t save him_. Seemed to echo through Hajime’s head.

“Well Jeez Louise!! Finally SOMEONE got to it!!” Crooned Monokuma, appearing from god know’s where. “Did someone finally snap?? Did my motive inspire you?? Please, come on the anticipation is just KILLING ME!!”

“SHUT UP!” Byakuya snapped back, his voice ringing through the rickety hallway. “What do you even want from us?! I thought the investigation had already begun!”

“Be quiet! God, I am here to help you!” The bear whipped out a small tablet from _somewhere_ and proudly held it above it’s head. “BA-BADA-DA!! Presenting, the Monokuma file!” Chiaki took the file from it’s hands, flicking it open.

“Victim: Teruteru Hanamura.” Chiaki read, her voice confused. “Height: 4'3”. Weight: 152 lbs. Blood Type: A. Chest Size: 35 in.” She shot a glare at Monokuma. “Cause of Death: severe stab wound to the chest.”

When she looked back up, the bear was gone.

Byakuya just stared. He just, stared at Teruteru’s body. It took a few minutes to realize that Hajime had tears spilling over his eyes. He was tired, maybe. He wasn’t sad, really. Hajime just really felt angry. At angry at whoever did this.

“Well...you heard the bear,” Nekomaru said. “We’ve got three hours people! Someone go get Peko, and let’s get to work!” Ibuki dashed off to the storage room, as Mikan knelt down over Teruteru. Byakuya peeled off into the kitchen with Gundham, leaving Akane, Soda and Komaeda to check out the dining room. Hiyoko and Mahiru both headed outside, presumably to find Fuyuhiko. Only Nekomaru, Hajime, Sonia, Chiaki, and Mikan were left to investigate Teruteru’s corpse.

“The file checks out…” Mikan whispered. “There’s a large wound in his heart…”

“So, someone really did stab him?” Sonia pondered aloud. “But that’s impossible! Didn’t Byakuya take everyone’s sharp weapons before the party started?”

“True...we’ll have to see where we go from there.” Chiaki stated. “Anything else, Mikan?”

“Nothing I can tell. I just know that the wound is fresh. Teruteru was definetely killed during the blackout.” Mikan nodded, her stutter dissappearing.

“Hey!! Mikan, you’re stutter, it’s gone!!” Nekomaru yelled, patting her on the back.

“wELL, I guesus, I justs get so focused on mmyy work, and you knkow,,” Mikan said, pulling her surgical mask over her face to hide her blush.

“I think that’s all here…” Hajime said, turning to one of the rooms. He walked towards the kitchen and pushed it open.

“How did I…” Byakuya said, staring dumb-founded at the floor. Hajime followed his sightline, his eyes falling on an oversized knife, clearly spray-painted brown.

“What sorcery even allowed for such an implement of dark desire to arrive here?!” Gundham loudly proclaimed, his hamsters hiding away in his scarf.

“I think it’s color is the weird bit.” Chiaki yawned, walking into the room and kneeling in front of the weapon. “Even the blade is brown.”

“Could it be to blend it in?” Sonia wondered, peering over Chiaki’s shoulder. The princess gently leaned forward, taking the handle in her hands.

“But what would it need to blend wiTH-” Nekomaru said, walking into the room and screaming as the floorboards shook.

“Nekomaru, how much do you weigh?”

“268 pounds!! Why?” Hajime narrowed his eyes and narrowed them to the floor.

“Nekomaru, can you stomp for me?” Nekomaru mumbled in approvement, and raised his foot. Hajime’s eyes were locked at the floorboards, and as Nekomaru brought his foot down, a single floorboard shook and shot up.

“Oh! Did someone tamper with the floorboards?” Sonia took careful steps and held the floorboard up. Chiaki crept forward and peered through it.

“,Hey, Gundham, go check the floorboard on the other side. Byakuya, go with him.” Gundham proceeded to the dining room with Byakuya in tow, per Chiaki’s direction. “So, I have a theory.”

“Save it for the trial, Chiaki.” Hajime responded. “Nekomaru, stomp.” Nekomaru repeated the action, and sure enough, yelps of surprise from Gundham on the other side echoed through the room.

“WHAT WITCHCRAFT!” Gundham screeched, bursting through the door.

“Exercise and dieting!!” Nekomaru grinned in response. Chiaki chuckled, wrenching the floorboard free again.

“There’s nothing down there. Nothing I could see anywho.” Chiaki unceremoniously dropped the board. “Dining Hall time, I guess.”

Akane was still eating, which surprisingly didn’t shock Hajime. Soda was hiding near a corner, looking terrified, as Komaeda laughed at him.

“YOU!! GUYS!!” Soda shouted at Hajime. “WHAT THE FUCK’S GOING ON WITH THE FLOORBOARDS??”

“Oh, Nekomaru was stomping.” Nekomaru nodded in agreement, as Soda just looked more scared than ever.

“Have any of you seen anything suspcious?” Sonia asked, her hands clasped together.

“Yeah!” Shouted Akane’s muffled voice. “That table in the back was heavier than the others.” The table was similar to the others, though a lamp was placed on top of it.

Briefly wondering why Akane was lifting tables, Hajime wandered to the back of the room, pulling back the tablecloth.

Underneath, was a small knife covered in sticky golden pant, coming from a piece of duct tape on the table’s underside.

“The murder weapon?” Soda asked, leaning under the table for a better look.

“I...don’t think so.” Chiaki stated, getting up. “Akane, was that all in here?”

“All we could find!” She said, in between bites. Hajime nodded to her and proceeding outside.

“Is there anything else to check?” Sonia questioned. “Aside from the Storage Room, Mahiru and Hiyoko have not returned with Fuyuhiko yet…”

“I’m sure they’ll find him eventually!!” Nekomaru assured. “For now, we just need to focus on the storage room!!” He marched over to the storage room, waiting for the other three.

When Sonia opened the door, they caught the back end of a conversation.

“-om Texas? Cause you’re the only ten I see!” Ibuki was winking, throwing double finger guns at Peko.

“Ibuki, we are investigating a murder.” Peko deadpanned, as Hajime, Sonia, Chiaki, and Nekomaru entered.

“Find anything?” Chiaki said, an eyebrow raised. Peko’s face flushed pink.

“Yes, actually.” She responded, clearing her throat. She turned and pointed to a washboard with three irons lined up in a row.

“What the fuck,” Chiaki stated, trotting over to the back and investigating them. “They’re all plugged into the same outlet.”

“Huh! Maybe the culprit did that to cause the blackout??” Ibuki wondered, teetering on the balls of her feet.

“I think you’re onto somethin,” Chiaki yawned, rising to her full height. Chiaki opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was caught inher throat as the PA system rang throughout the island.

 

“Ahem! Ahem! As of now, the investigation has ended! Could all _surviving_ students please report to Jabberwock Beach for the Class Trial to commence? Thank you, see you at the Trial, students!” Monokuma’s voice flickered off with the screens, leaving the students in silence.

“...I guess it’s time then…” Sonia sighed. “I still can’t believe it. None of it makes any sense.”

“None of has to make sense. I’m sure there is a purely logical explanation for all of this.” Peko exposed.

“Still, why the Beach? Are we gonna execute one of classmates on sand?! SAND!?” Ibuki furiously asked.

“It’ll be fine!! Buck up, everyone!! Our positive spirit will push out Monokuma!!” Nekomaru shouted as they left the storage room, their group joining with the rest of the students.

Hajime Hinata couldn’t describe the feeling that well. The feeling he felt when he looked at the other students.

Chiaki Nanami was undoubtedly their leader. She took charge in the investigation, she stood up the Monokuma, Chiaki spoke clearly and boldly, Hajime wish he could do that.

Nekomaru Nidai was, interesting. That’s how Hajime could describe him. Nekomaru Nidai was loud, and Hajime didn’t have a good history with loud people. But, Nekomaru was, different somehow.

Sonia Nevermind was an enigma. Considering her last name is, Nevermind, this was expected, but still. Things about her seemed off. Her heels easily glided on the sand, her shadow seemed longer than normal, her silouhette sparkling and light.

Peko Pekoyama was terrifying.

Ibuki Mioda was loud.

Byakuya Togami was scared.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was trying to hide his anger.

“Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!” Monokuma cheered as they arrived on the beach. Only his figure sat there, poised and ready.

“So...are we just gonna do the trial here?” Chiaki pondered, tilting her head.

“Oh nonononono! Heavens no!” Monokuma replied. “The Hope’s Peak Academy Trial Grounds are right here! You just can’t see it yet!”

“YOU FOOL! ONLY LOWER-LEVEL BEINGS, UNLIKE MYSELF, CANNOT SEE THESE TRIAL GROUNDS! WHAT KIND OF ILLUSION SPELL ARE YOU USING TO MASK THIS MYSTERIOUS PLACE?!” Gundham interjected.

“Puhuhuhuhu...all will be revealed!” Monokuma surveyed the class, his eyes stopping on a boy in a suit. “Mr. Fuyuhiko!!! So pleased to see you!!”

“Tch,” Fuyuhiko scoffed. “You would probably kill me if I didn’t show up.”

“Very correct!”

“Can we just get it over with?” Hajime said. He felt sick.

“Fine! Jeez! Pushy,” Monokuma turned around, raising his paws high into the air. “Alright, Alright, Alright! Let’s get it ONNNN!!!” As Monokuma cackled, the unnaturally blue waves parted and spread away. Water poured all around them, as a gray metal building raises out of the ocean. “This good enough for you?”

No one responded. They were too shocked. Their eyes widened and stared forward towards the metallic frame of the Trial Grounds.

“Well...into the belly of the beast, I suppose…” Sonia stated, walking towards the entrance to the building, stepping down velvet red stairs.

“Let’s go, everyone!!” Nekomaru shouted, marching towards the stairs with Akane and Soda in tow.

“Good luck.” Komaeda stated, disappearing into the trial grounds.

“See ya on the other side,” Chiaki, ventured deeper with the other students behind her.

 _How’s it going to end?_ Hajime Hinata’s shoes squished into the sand, stepping onto the stairs, taking them two at a time. The stairs spiraled deeper and deeper, and yet deeper, as his head throbbed at him to turn back.

He turned the final set of stairs, to see the real trial grounds. A set of 16 podiums were placed in a circle, each slot designated with a number and picture. In podium number 15, an effigy of Teruteru stood in his place, as he clearly could not be there himself.

And, high above it all, was Monokuma, sitting atop a velvet throne, with an over-sized highchair for Monomi, which she was currently refitting with hearts and the occaisonal flame decal.

“Lookin sick, Monomi,” Chiaki gave a thumbs up to the bunny, who squealed in response and waved furiously at the gamer.

“Ahem!” Monokuma interrupted, pretending to cough. “Now then, let’s begin by explaining the rules of the Class Trial!” Monokuma pumped his paw. “During the Trial, all remaining students will debate over who killed the victim-who in this case, is Teruteru-using the evidence they found.”

Monokuma’s eye glistened with glee. “If you vote correctly on the **Blackened,** then I will only execute them! But if you vote wrong, then I will execute everyone apart from the Blackened. Will you guess right? Or horribly, horribly wrong?! Let’s find out in this CHILLING, THRILLING, KILLING CLASS TRIAL! ALL RISE!

 

“So let’s go over our evidence so far.” Komaeda began. “What did you all find?”

“Me and Peko found some irons on top of a washboard!!” Ibuki stated, pumping her fists in the air.

“They were all packed into the same outlet. In addition, the dangerous weapon case was untampered with.”

“ _I_ discovered what is most likely the murder weapon!” Gundham shouted. “A large brown survival knife!”

“Uhm, Tertuteru’s body had a large knife wound, so I’m inclined to agree…” Mikan affirmed, hugging herself.

“We also discovered an uneven floorboard, one clearly tampered with to allow travel through.” Hajime added.

“If I remember correctly-and it’s entirely possible I don’t-the floorboard in question carries over through the Kitchen and Dining Hall.” Chiaki stated.

“It wasn’t very heavy, right Chiaki?” Nekomaru asked.

“Yeah, considering I could lift them, they couldn’t have weighed much”

“Oh! Didn’t Hajime find a weird spray-painted knife under the table?” Akane brought up.

“Yeah!! That table had a lamp on top of it, and golden tape underneath it.” Soda shouted.

“Yes, I remember. That knife also had the paint on it, It’s not out of the realm of possibility to assume it was taped to the bottom of the table.” Komaeda stated.

“But how does that factor into the rest of this?” Hajime added. “How does the knife under the table even affect the rest of the murder?”

“It’s clearly not the murder weapon,” Sonia hummed. “It doesn’t have any place in this case, either.”

“ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!” Nekomaru yelled. “Whoever did it better just fess up and get it over with!! Don’t drag us down with you!!”

“It wouldn’t be smart to just go and tell everyone your guilty,” Fuyuhiko spat. “Are you saying the killer wants to die?”

“MR. KUZURYU! THE CORRECT TERM IS _BLACKENED_!!” Monokuma cut in.

“I still can’t believe that any of my students would kill someone...It’s simply inconceivable!!” Monomi shouted, worming around in her chair.

“No one wants to believe it, but that doesn’t change the fact that someone killed, and we need to figure out who.” Chiaki said, her voice blatant and resolute.

“See??? Ms. Nanami has it all figured out!!”

“Whoever the Blackened is, they’re guilty. But Monokuma is behind all of this. We cannot forget that Monokuma is manipulating us into this Killing Game.”

“Puhuhuhu…” Monokuma whined, pretending to cry. “How dare you hurt your Headmaster’s feelings like this, Miss Nanami!!!”

“Let’s continue with the trial. I, myself, have a personal theory as to how the two weapons could have found their way into the building,” Chiaki stated, yawning again.

“Impossible. While I clearly must have made...a mistake, it is impossible for any weapons to have slipped by me. My system was perfect!” Byakuya shouted.

“Wrong.” Chiaki instantly retorted, jabbing a finger at the heir. “Before I can prove your system flawed, I need to know why you started this party in the first place.”

“That’s...classified…” Byakuya said, taking a step back.

“Do you want to die?” Chiaki responded. “It’s your life or the Blackeneds. Tell me why you needed to go through all of this trouble.”

Byakuya faltered, his whole frame starting to shiver as Chiaki’s glare cut through him. “It was to protect, everyone.”

Hajime narrowed his eyes as Chiaki responded. “Go on, how was it to protect everyone?”

“I received a note, last night. I was already planning to have some big event for the sake of morale, so I was discussing with Hiyoko and Teruteru.” Byakuya looked anywhere but Chiaki, who could only look at Byakuya.

“What did the note say?”

“It told me, that a murder would occur tomorrow. Which would of course, come true.” Byakuya’s hands curled into fists. “And, refusing to take any chances, I decided to move everyone into one place. Keeping everyone together would provide the would-be killer no opening to attack.”

“With all this information, I would like to provide a theory.” Chiaki stated, a confident smirk on her face. “The killer snuck their murder weapon in _before_ the actual party.”

Hajime’s eyes widened. “Byakuya, you hadn’t started your weapon searches with the three people helping you with preparations, right?”

Byakuya stumbled over his words. “No, I didn’t.” Realizing what he’d done, Byakuya stared at the ground in shock.

“So, the killer must be one of the three people that helped Byakuya with prep.” Chiaki stated. “Hiyoko, Teruteru, or Komaeda.”

“It is highly unlikely that Teruteru killed himself, though,” Peko affirmed. “He couldn't have gotten his own body into the Hallway, after presumably stabbing himself.”

“I’d like to hear individual testimony from both Hiyoko and Komaeda.” Hajime said, his voice surprisingly clear for how terrified he was.

Komaeda spoke first. “I was on cleaning duty.” He said. “I was responsible for cleaning out the Kitchen with Teruteru, and for dusting most rooms. I also cleaned out the storage room.”

Hiyoko then spoke up. “I was in charge of decoration. I was in most of the rooms, but never the kitchen. I was in the Storage Room for a bit then.”

“Those are both solid Alibis!” Akane protested. “They can’t be convicted, then!”

“Wrong.” Chiaki stated. “Both Komaeda and Hiyoko could have easily committed the murder.”

“But-?! How?!” Nekomaru shouted in response, wildly looking between Chiaki and Hajime.

“You were there, Nekomaru! Ibuki practically handed us the awnser!” Sonia pushed.

“Wait, Ibuki did what?!” Ibuki exclaimed, putting her hands in refusal.

“Remember what you said?” Peko returned. “Maybe the killer plugged the Irons in at the same time to cause a blackout.”

“Oh yeah! I did say that! Silly Ibuki, so forgetful!” Ibuki proceeded to giggle to herself.

“Moving on, I am inclined to believe Ibuki’s theory.” Hajime stated. “It’s the only reliable way to shut off the lights. Simply use up the electricity, then unplug the irons, right?”

“I looked at the circuit box too!!” Soda shouted. “It wasn’t tampered with at all, so Ibuki most be correct!”

“HELL YEAH!! Three cheers for I!bu!ki! Mi!O!DAAA!” Ibuki exclaimed.

“But, only someone with access to the Storage Room could’ve pulled off a trick like that.” Sonia responded. “So, only Hiyoko, or Komaeda.”

“I’m not STUPID ENOUGH to do something so obviously traceable!!” Hiyoko shouted. “It’s obviously Komae-dumbass over here!”

“She’s right, actually.” Komaeda stated, smiling.

Hajime faltered, his eyes fixing to the silver haired boy. “You? You’re admitting to it?”

“Mmm-hmm! All me!” Komaeda said, his demeanor uncharacteristically ecstatic. “I overloaded the electricity, I hid the knife under the table, I KILLED TERUTERU HANAMURA!!” He was practically cackling now, his hands running through his hair at an obsessive rate.

“That’s, THATS JUST STUPID!!!” Nekomaru screamed. “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU!?”

“Because I did in the name of _your progress._ ” He responded, wearing a patient smile. “It was all for you, my beloved Ultimates!”

“That’s...absurd!!” Gundham responded, apparently unable to think of anything more complex.

“Nope! It’s been clearly obvious if you’ve been paying attention!” He cheerily responded. “Wow, for Ultimates, you really don’t pay attention to the details!”

“But...what motive could you have had?!” Sonia shouted. “You wouldn’t have just killed for no reason, right?! You said you did it for _us_!”

“I did! I did it as a stepping stone for your glorious hope!” He grabbed his arms, hugging himself tightly. “Imagine it! Imagine the glorious hope that would blossom from this despair!! Once your done with me, I will leave behind such a beautiful trail of hope!”

“You _KILLED_ someone!” Hajime shouted back. “How would that create hope?!”

“When Despair arises, only Hope can defeat it! And hope will ALWAYS defeat it!”

“So, you wanted to be that despair?” Peko questioned. “You killed someone, just so that we’d feel hope at your defeat? That seems counterproductive to me.”

“I am but a mere stepping stone to your success. A tool for you to use and throw away! A bit player! You’ll all forget about me soon enough!! My talent is worthless, but your talents, your talents are so beautiful!”

“But...it’s precisely because of your talent that you could execute this murder.” Chiaki stated, cutting through the clamor.

“Hmmm???? Speak up, Chiaki, so the whole class can hear!!” Monokuma shouted from his throne.

“You are the Ultimate Lucky Student, do I have that right?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me! My worthless student means nothing to me. I was simply born with it! I didn’t do a single thing to earn this stupid Talent!”

“Could you elaborate on how your talent works?” Chiaki responded, her calm facade slowly beginning to fracture.

“My luck is something I carry with me at all times! It affects me everywhere I go. I can be so lucky that I will always choose correctly, or say the right thing, always!” His face fell, but his grin remained. “Or, My luck could be so pitiful, the right answer might never have existed in the first place!”

“But...how is that possible?!” Akane screamed in shock.

“It’s precisely because of this luck that Komaeda was able to kill Teruteru.” Chiaki started,  her face in a grimace. “He used his luck to guarantee he would get cleaning duty.”

“Wow! I can’t believe you figured it out! Well, I suppose the _Ultimate Gamer_ would need such abilities…”

“Shut up. That doesn’t mean I believe you did it.” Chiaki retorted.

“What?! But he confessed!” Fuyuhiko added. “That sure as hell looks like a guilty person right there!”

“No. Chiaki is right.” Peko stated, making Fuyuhiko back off almost instantly. “There is one piece of evidence that proves Komaeda didn’t do it.”

“BUT HE LITERALLY JUST SAID THAT HE DID IT! HE LAID OUT HIS ENTIRE FUCKIN PLAN!!” Nekomaru shouted.

“And all of that was true, except for one part.” Hajime said. “Teruteru wasn’t killed with the knife hidden under the table.”

“T-that’s right!” Sonia shouted. “Teruteru was killed with the survival knife in the kitchen!”

“Ah-ha-ha...To have my own lies shot down by such _Ultimate_ students~!” Komaeda mused. “You are correct, I didn’t kill Teruteru.”

“And…” Mahiru sighed. “Only leaves one more suspect.” All eyes turned to Hiyoko.

“...What? Me? Why would I do it?!” She shouted, her hands firmly planting onto her podium.

“You’re the only suspect left. It has to be you.” Chiaki responded.

“You...bitch,” Hiyoko cursed. “Well, you’re all wrong! You’re all so very very WRONG!!”

“Explain then. What evidence do you have to refute us?” Hajime said. “If you have any evidence, _please_ refute me.”

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! Where could I even have gotten the knife from!? HOW could I have hid it?! HOW ON EARTH WOULD I EVEN CARRY OUT THIS MURDER?!”

“I can explain it. All from the beginning.” Chiaki spat. “Hiyoko Saionji is the killer, I know that much.” Chiaki cleared her throat and began. “First, Byakuya invited Hiyoko and Teruteru to prepare for his event, before getting the threatening note, most likely sent by Komaeda.”

“I can back that up!”

“Then, Hiyoko somehow learned of Komaeda’s plans. They’re cleaning schedules did overlap, so they would’ve seen each other in the storage room.”

“That’s...wrong! You’re so fucking wrong!” Hiyoko screeched.

“For whatever reason, Hiyoko then plotted to kill Teruteru.” Chiaki said. “She began preparations, tearing up a floorboard to allow her to crawl from the Dining Hall to the Kitchen, and because of her height, that was made possible.”

“A-are you calling me short?! Low-fucking-blow, MORON!” Hiyoko retorted, her voice straining to show out Chiaki.

“Then, she took a knife from the supermarket, and used spray paint-also from the supermarket-to make a brown knife. Then, as she was invited to set up decorations, she hid the knife under the floorboards.”

“HAHA!! THAT SO INCREDIBLY STUPID, I COULD JUST **_PUKE!!_ **”

“Then, as the blackout occurred, you took the knife and stabbed Teruteru, quickly returning to the Dining Hall. That was the big crash we all heard.”

“Ngh,” Hiyoko exclaimed. “This...doesn’t PROVE ANYTHING!” She screamed.

“Well, I think now is the perfect time for a vote!!” Monokuma cheered. “Voting Time! Voting Time! Voting TIIMEEE!” Within a matter of seconds, an array of buttons lit up under Hajime’s hands, a switchboard of numbered buttons, allowing him to decide the fates of his classmates.

Without thinking, Hajime’s hand pushed down the bright red button marked **11** , and within seconds, gigantic screens descended from the ceiling, showing roulette wheels spinning. The options were the faces of their classmates-Teruteru’s grayed out-and 15 students stared with bated breath.

“AND THE BLACKENED IS!!!!” Monokuma shouted with glee, as the roulette wheel stopped on the face of a blond girl with a pony-tail. Monokuma turned in his chair, his red eye landing it’s sight onto one student.

“ **_HIYOKO SAIONJI!!!”_ **

“NO! NO I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG!” She shouted, tears stinging in her eyes.

“Sorry!! The roulette wheel never lies!! But wow, you guys really guessed right, huh?”

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! YOU ALL ARE SO FUCKING WRONG!!”

“EnOUGH CHITCHAT! LET’S GET TO THE PUNISHMENT, SHALL WE?” Monokuma chuckled.

“TRY AND KILL ME, YOU WON’T!” Hiyoko screamed, attempting to indimate the bear.

“I’VE PREPARED A VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT FOR _**HIYOKO SAIONJI! THE ULTIMATE TRADITIONAL DANCER!!”** _

“I’LL KILL YOU!-” But Hiyoko’s voice was trapped in her throat, as a metal chain tied itself around her neck.

“ **_LET’S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE’VE GOT! ITTTTTT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!”_ **

 

The screens above them shifted, showing a digital sprite of Hiyoko being dragged away by Monokuma, with the words:

 

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

  


**HIYOKO SAIONJI HAS BEEN VOTED GUILTY**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

 

As Hiyoko was dragged away, whipped down a doorway he swore wasn’t there a second ago. The door forced shut behind her, as the screen changed to read.

  


**DANCE DANCE ELECTROCUTION!!**

  


And then she was on a stage. A wooden stage, with steps laid out for her. Hiyoko cast her gaze above her, looking at Monokuma, holding a pair of signs. One reading “Voltage” and the other reading “Tempo”. Hiyoko was about to cry as the music picked up. She placed her foot onto one of the steps, as she felt a jolt of electricity course through her body. Hiyoko was going to die here. As Hiyoko danced, every time she stepped, she was shocked within an inch of her life, and everytime she misstepped, Monokuma raised the Voltage, and the song was sped up. Hiyoko couldn’t do this, her conscious was slipping, spots filled her vision as a crowd of fans booed from down below. Hiyoko slipped, her body slamming into the ground as electricity fried her. Then, as roses were thrown on stage in adoration, Hiyoko’s body was obscured by red curtains.

 

Hajime Hinata didn’t think that was real. That didn’t make any sense. None of that made sense. There was no way Monokuma could’ve prepared that so fast. There was no way.

“...Why…?” Mahiru mused, sinking to the floor. “Why did she do it?”

“I can explain that,” Komaeda stated. “She saw me preparing my scheme. She wanted to intervene.”

“What?” Hajime retorted. “What does that mean?”

“Hahaha, Hiyoko was trying to kill me. In the darkness of that room, she lunged for me, with a knife!” Komeada recalled. “I was in that kitchen when Teruteru was killed. I was going to check on my blackout when Hiyoko interrupted me, and missed. She killed Teruteru when she meant to kill me.”

“Yup Yup! 100%!!” Monokuma confirmed. “All Ms. Saionji wanted to do was save everyone! But look at what that landed her…” Monokuma cast his eye to Byakuya in warning, as tears streamed down his face.

It took Hajime a second to notice that he was crying too. He was angry, not really sad, but he was still crying, right? That didn’t make a lick of sense. Then, he looked at Nekomaru, and he was crying. He looked at Chiaki, she was crying. Class 77th of Hope’s Peak Academy was crying, and so was Hajime Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14/16


	4. Down Five-DAILY LIFE

“私の外因性、冷たい体を推し進める, 人熱に放つて流し流され,” The woman crooned, covering her eyes with her hands as she walked. “思えば 遠くへ きた もん だ...”

“じんせい,” The man sang back, taking steps towards the woman. “なんて あっけない ね. まして わかさ わ あっちゅうま,”

“今夜は私たち全員が先駆者です!” The two sang together, uniting their voices into a harmony of hope and despair. “英雄たち!”

“私たち一人一人が異なる衣装を着ています,” The woman sang, dancing around in her heels and dress, something that probably wouldn’t be possible under normal circumstances. “私たちの横行する生命力を隠している化粧!”

“忘れないで,” the man demanded, extending a hand to the woman.

“忘れないで,” The sang back, taking his hand and twirling into his arms.

“忘れないで、” The sang together, both holding knives behind their back. “私たちは夏なので、”

 

\---

Hajime was dreaming, he thought. 

Hajime Hinata was floating, maybe.

Hajime Hinata was dead, perchance.

Hajime Hinata was staring up at his bedroom ceiling. The emotion he was feeling wasn’t, sadness, or anger. It was exhaustion. Hiyoko Saionji and Teruteru Hanamura were dead. He knew that much.

A knock on his door told him to get up. So, he persisted. He slung his legs over his bed and walked outside, stumbling up the stairs and entering the Resturant.

At first, no one spoke. They all offered silent hellos, refusing to talk more than that. It was understandable, considering what happened not a day before.

He couldn’t get the image out of his head. The slumped body of Teruteru, the shocked corpse of Hiyoko, it was haunting him.

“So...I…” Mikan started. “I’m sorry.” Was all she could say, before returning to her seat.

“What are you even apologizing about?” Byakuya responded, holding his head in his hand. “I’m the one who failed all of you.

“None of us did anything wrong,” Peko affirmed. “We were only trying to protect one another.”

“And we all failed!” Byakuya shouted. “We all failed and there's nothing I can do to stop it!”

Chiaki placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can prevent it from happening again.” She then turned to the rest of the students. “Any idea why I still smell food?”

Akane perked up. “Yeah, I agree, someone’s definitely cooking around here.”

Nekomaru walked behind the counter and reached inside. “There’s like, a whole breakfast platter in here!”

“But that doesn’t make, any sense!” Mikan protested. “Teruteru, well, he’s not around to make food.”

“Oh! That was all me, haha!” Came the voice of Monomi from the doorway. “Monokuma wanted to dish you guys food, but you know how he is...So I promised to make you guys the best food I can!” After the class thanked her, Nekomaru immediately began dishing up food.

Briefly considering if food made by a robot bunny is edible, Hajime took his fork and bit into the waffle Monomi had prepared. Surprinsgly, it melted in Hajime’s mouth.

“What curse have you laid upon this food, rabbit?!” Gundham shouted in protest.

“C-curse?! I would never do such a thing to my beloved students!!”

“Have any of you seen Komaeda?” Byakuya asked, effectively cutting off the rest of the class.

“Komaeda?” Hajime said. “Who cares about him.”

“Come on now, what he did was bad-”

“He planned and nearly executed a murder.” 

“True,”

“HAJIME!! THAT’S NO WAY TO REFER TO A FRIEND!!” Nekomaru shouted, shocking Hajime away from spiraling.

“Yeah, sorry.” He responded, huffing.

“ALRIGHT, FESS UP!!!” Monokuma shouted, kicking the doors open, somehow. “WHO KILLED MY MONOBEAST?!”

“Someone killed a Monobeast?” Mahiru exclaimed in surprise. “But, that’s supposed to be impossible, right?”

“Well, I guess not! It’s supposed to be!!” Monokuma screamed in anger.

“Fear not!! This is all thanks to your teacher!!” Monomi yelled in excitement. “None of your machines will stop me!”

“HELL YEAH, MONOMI!” Chiaki shouted.

“THANK YOU, MS. NANAMI! BUT I IN NO WAY APPROVE OF THAT LANGUAGE!!”

“SORRY!”

“Huh! And here I am thinking those Monobeasts were boycotting me…” Monokuma glared at Monomi. “I will not forget this bold betrayal!” And Monokuma disappeared.

“So...yeah! I defeated the first Monobeast, and opened the gate to the second island!!” Monomi cheered, as Chiaki gave her a thumbs up of approval.

“Seriously?! FUCK YEAH!!” Nekomaru shouted.

“100%!! Have fun on the new island! Love, Love!!” Monomi cheered, bouncing around the room.

“We need, to be figuring out an escape plan, not having fun,” Mikan stated. “We’ll all die on this island if we can’t escape,”

“HELL YEAH!” Ibuki shouted. “No one wants to live in such a radical, mythological, chill Island Life! Wait that was a bad example-”

“We will try our best to live a communal life, Monomi. But please do not mind if we try to investigate the Second Island.”

“Ah! Of course! Just don’t die!! Love, Love!!” Monomi affirmed, trotting over to Chiaki and hopping onto her lap.

“We’ll head out after we finish,” Chiaki said, placing her head between Monomi’s ears and proceeding to slowly eat cereal.

Hajime wasn’t that hungry, though that was probably the depression speaking, and judging by Nekomaru and Akane’s hungry stares, giving it to them would probably guarantee he live longer.

Finishing a sip of some type of juice, Mikan held up her Handbook, her eyes widening. “Umm, everyone, I’ve found something.”

“Mmmhm?” Chiaki said, swallowing her food. “What’s up, Mikan?”

“Ummm...the map has been updated, I figured maybe we could make up a plan, and investigate the island?”

“Great plan, Mimi!!” Ibuki said, flipping up her own Handbook. “Let’s check it out.

Hajime opened his handbook, flipping to the map of the Second Island.

“Let’s see,”

 

Hajime Hinata stepped onto the second island with the rest of the class, staring straight down at this handbook. Library, Diner, Pharmacy, Ruins. Hajime traced his the movement of his small cursor, following an imaginary path. On his right should be the Library. He quickly turned, walking into a large library.

Immediately upon entry, he felt small. Above him were incredibly massive shelves of books. Hajime covered his mouth, waving his hand in the air to push dust away.

“Hajime!” Sonia’s voice shouted, holding a small book. “This is simply wonderful, isn’t it?!” The princess swirled around, clutching the book to her chest.

“...What is that?” Peko asked from across the library.

“Oh! A Necronomicon!” Sonia stated, slamming the tome down at the table.

“...A Necronomicon?” Hajime questioned.

“Oh yes! I simply adore the Occult!” Sonia said, her cheery smile ever present on her face. She quickly dipped her hand under her collar, moving a pentagram necklace onto her dress.

“That’s...surprising…” Peko warily said, taking steps towards the book.

“This, this is simply fascinating!” Sonia cheered. She shut the book and examined the cover. “It’s so hard to find unabridged copies of this!” She traced the author, over-pronouncing the name ‘A. Yonaga’, before hugging the book. “Do you think Monokuma would mind if I take this back to my hotel room?”

“He might take issue,” Peko stated. “I wouldn’t think about it too hard though.”

“Why, it’s perfectly fine!!” Monomi stated, appearing out of nowhere. “This library was built to help with your studies! I am your teacher after all!”

“Thank you, Monomi!”

“Love, Love!!”

“How...did they even get all of these books here?” Hajime said, once Monomi had left the building.

“Most likely donations,” Peko stated. “Says so right here.” Peko pulled a small guidebook off of the shelf and handed it to Hajime.

“What...is this?” Hajime said, frantically flipping through the pages.

“According to that guidebook, many wealthy developers visit this place. They most likely donated all of these books, including that Necronomicon.”

“But…” Hajime’s eyes widened as he read the guide. “‘The only way to travel between Jabberwock’s islands is via ferry.’”

“That...doesn’t make any sense,” Sonia stated. “We used bridges to travel between the central island first island.”

Hajime’s face scrunched up as he left the Library.

 

Next on his list was the pharmacy. The building was rounded and neon, it’s light and color almost invasive to Hajime’s eye. He reached for a door, to find it simply slid open, as he stepped inside of the room.

One, largely curved shelf sat in the middle of the room, the rest of the walls lined with various pills and drugs. In the center of it all was Mikan.

“This, this is great!” Mikan exclaimed, wobbling onto her feet. “With all this medicine, I could treat almost any illness or injury one of us could befall!”

“Ah! That’s great, Mikan! But don’t we need a sterile environment to heal people?”

“Don’t, make me laugh! Do you know how many babies are born in vans every year?” Mikan said, her eyes seeming to darken in color. “Sterile environments are important, but in the long run, it doesn’t matter much! Do you know how many shots I’ve given in the middle of nowhere?”

“That’s...mildly terrifying,” Hajime said, taking steps away from Mikan.

“THE MEDICAL FIELD IS TERRIFYING, HAJIME!” Mikan yelled, before quickly realizing what she’d done, and curling up on the floor.

“...Are you okay,”

“We’ll see, give me a few hours,” Mikan sniffled. Hajime decided to leave it at that.

 

Quickly smothering the image of Mikan doing medical procedures in the woods, Hajime decided to focus on his next goal. A western, metallic, pig-themed diner.

Only one person was inside the small Diner, being Fuyuhiko. He was leaned over a small burger, content to stare out a window and eating.

“What are  _ you  _ looking at.” Fuyuhiko glared. “Got a problem with me eating?”

“But…” Fuyuhiko wasn’t at the restaurant. “How did you learn about the new island? You weren’t at the restaurant this morning.

“Don’t interrupt me when I’m eating,” Fuyuhiko stated.

“But…”

“Fine. Someone’s way too overprotective, and super annoying, and made sure I didn’t forget to eat.”

“That just sounds nice,” Hajime said.

“I don’t need anyone to protect me, Hajime.” Fuyuhiko spat. “Definetely not the Kuzuryu clan.”

“Oh, do you not...want to be a part of the clan?”

“Don’t get it twisted, I’ll gladly take up the position, but it’s not really, my thing. My sister will be happy to take up the position, though. It’s more her style.”

“You have a sister?”

“Twins. She terrifies me.”

 

Hajime peered around the diner’s parking lot. There were a lot of neon signs surrounding the metallic building, which combined with the searing sun overhead, Hajime figured Fuyuhiko would eventually be cooked alive in that suit.

He pulled out his handbook, staring down at the map. There was a small green line coming from his direct location. He started off in the direction the map led him, to find a large billboard reading “CHANDLER BEACH”, and pointing down a road.

He wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t  _ this _ .

Akane Owari sat, clearly annoyed, in the sand, with Mikan Tsumiki frantically wrapping her arm in bandages.

Nekomaru Nidai sat, his face a weird mix of annoyed and proud, with Ibuki Mioda screaming at nothing, in particular, a few feet away.

“What...happened?” Hajime said, trotting onto the scene.

“Training!” Both Akane and Nekomaru exclaimed in unison. Nekomaru looked a lot more excited than Akane.

“Why, is Mikan treating you?”

“Coach Nekomaru is too good at fighting! Aren’t you supposed to just be a team manager?!”

“Yup! Which is why it’s your job to get better!” He proudly stated.

“Just know I won’t lose next time!!” Akane shouted. “I’ll beat you 100 times over!!”

“I’ll see it when I believe it!!”

“What are you all shouting about, it’s too early…” Chiaki yawned, coming out of the large beachouse.

Hajime snuck a quick look at his handbook’s internal clock. “Chiaki, it’s 2:30.”

She let out a long yawn. “Anyway, come check this place out, before Soda wrecks it.” Chiaki shut the large wooden door behind her, prompting the others to come inside.

 

Inside was an elegant marble living room/kitchen. Fridges practically covered the back wall, all stocked with drinks, Hajime had to remind himself to come back for Ramune. Soda was fiddling with a large, wall mounted TV, absentmindedly sipping a can of something “Despair Flavored”. He would probably be sick tomorrow. Chiaki was half-asleep on a couch, which was to be expected of her.

“This place is…

“INSANE, RIGHT?! I feel like a total celebrity!” Soda exclaimed, finishing his drink and slamming it against his head, rubbing a now forming bruise.

“Hell yeah!” Nekomaru exclaimed. “We should all come to this beach soon!”

“No!! Please don’t!!!” Monomi exclaimed, now sitting near Chiaki’s head. “Changing is prohibited in the beach house!!”

“What?! How come?” Akane protested.

“We here at Jabberwock Island are very against indecent exposure! I hate to be the bad guy, but please change elsewhere if and when you visit the beach here!”

“That seems fair,” Chiaki said, sitting up.

“Ah! Chiaki, didn’t you have your special announcement to share?” Monomi asked, leaning forward.

“Oh right, thanks Monomi,” Chiaki cleared her throat. “Could you all please head to the Ancient Ruins on this island?”

 

It was, uncanny, the resemblance the building had to Hope’s Peak Academy. He had been obsessed with that school, he’d never forget what it looked like. A massive orange building covered in clear windows, a shining beacon of perfection and hope amidst a sea of mediocrity. He loved that school, but why was it here? Who did this to Hope’s Peak High School?

The building was covered in vines, draping over every inch of it. Trees and shrubs sprouted everywhere, the building consumed and reclaimed by nature itself.

“So, it looks like a school, right? It’s pretty obvious,” Chiaki started. “It’s not supposed to be here, right? It’s too unnatural.”

“But, do you even know anything about it?” Peko asked, shooting a confused glare at the Ultimate Gamer.

“I dunno, just thought you all would wanna see it.” She yawned, pinching her cheek in an effort to keep herself awake.

“Sure, it looks weird, but there’s nothing really awkward about it,” Fuyuhiko stated. “I think this is all a really big stretch.”

“How do you explain this door then?” Chiaki said, walking up to a massive gear shaped vault covering the school’s entrance. “School’s don’t have vaults for doors.”  
“This is complete nonsense.” Fuyuhiko spat, shouting his way over to the vault. “There’s obviously nothing inside.” As his hand touched the dust-coated vault, it immediately slipped, brushing off coats of dust.

Underneath, was a key-pad, requesting a password.

“Now, why would someone password protect their completely empty school building?” Mahiru smugly asked, leaning against a wall.

“Fuck you,”

“Lemme at it!!” Ibuki shouted, dashing out of the group, making grabby hands at the console. “Ibuki will get it on the first try!”

Peko, obviously opposed to this idea, dashed forward. “Ibuki, wait!” she quickly dashed in front of the Musician, grabbing her and rolling out of the way.

“Wa-hahhh??? Why am I on the ground?!” Ibuki questioned, before looking up at Peko and covering her face as it flushed pink.

“There’s a mounted gun.” Peko huffed, staring at a small mini-gun next to the counter.

“Monokuma isn’t one to not go completely overkill,” Hajime stated. “You’ll probably be killed if you enter the wrong passcode.”

Chiaki shot a glare at the keypad.

“Wait for a second-Traitor-” Fuyuhiko said to no one in particular. “Monokuma said there’s a traitor here, right?”

“Imm not particualrly inclined to believe him, but he did say that,” Mikan responded.

“Then that traitor should know how to open the door!” He exclaimed.

“Ha! That’s not what Horses are!” Monokuma shouted, posing on top of a ruined ledge.

“DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, MAN!!” Soda screamed, jolting behind Nekomaru.

“Anywho wanna know about this here babey??” Monokuma said, hopping down and leaning against the door.

“Yes! Please!” Akane screamed.

“Alrighty, have you guys ever hear of  _ Future Foundation _ ?” Monokuma mused, twirling around flippantly. “They ended the world!”

“...The world?” Sonia asked. “You cannot be serious!”

“Oh, Miss Nevermind, I am VERY serious! The world outside this here island isn’t doing too hot!” Monokuma grinned. “This stupid group called Future Foundation, they reach for a Despair Filled future, trying to populate the earth with chaos and death!!”

“Will you shut up?” Chiaki spat. “Whoever programmed you has shitty taste in voices, cause god, yours is  _ grating _ .”

“WHAHAHAHA???” Monokuma questioned. “Why are you so mean to me!!!”

“You’re...not telling the truth!” Byakuya shouted. “What now, are you going to tell us, this, this, FUTURE FOUNDATION IS WHY WE’RE STUCK HERE?!”

“Wow, took the words right out of my mouth,” Monokuma stated, strangely calm and normal. “All I know is that this Future Foundation is bad news, Jim! And the traitor amongst you came from Future Foundation, to bring you all into DESPAIR!” Monokuma cheered.

Soda let out an ear-wrenching screech, diving behind a rock.

“Calm down, this, is all just some trick, like when he said he stole our memories,” Peko wheezed, Ibuki wrapped around her arm in an attempt at comfort. Hajime wondered if Peko’s words were to calm others or herself.

“There’s no fuckin way I’ll believe you!” Ibuki shouted. “There ain’t no traitor here, and there sure as hell isn’t a ‘Future Foundation’!!”

“No creature from hell could convince me of a Future Foundation, such nonsense is purely asinine!” Gundham remarked.

“Go ahead and track down that Traitor, kids! Kill them dead before they kill you!!” And Monokuma was gone as the sun began to set.

  
  


_ “What’re his vitals?” A man in a suit says, peering into a green-stained glass wall. _

_ “He’s stable,” another says, younger than the others, moving his glasses up on his nose. _

_ “But how? It doesn’t really make sense, considering all the procedure has done to him…” _

_ “Now’s not the time to be regretting it,” The man with the spiked hair says. “He’s too far gone now…” _

_ “Well, the Kamakura project has one more stage, and hopefully he’ll survive it.” They all spoke, unaware of the girl with greasy black hair recording it all. _

 

Hajime woke up, his chest heaving. He had to remind himself that needles were a no-go.

Proud of himself for not needing a big buff alarm clock to wake him up, Hajime left his hotel room and walked off to the restaurant.

“C, can we recap, real quick,” Mikan stated, her voice tripping over itself. “Last night was a bombshell…”

“Good idea, Mikan,” Chiaki said, giving her a reassuring pat.

“Alright, Alright,” Ibuki started, leaning over Peko to steal her breakfast. “So, Monokuma introduced us to Future Foundation.”

“Future Foundation is a wacko organization that specializes in ending the world and plunging it into ‘Despair’,” Mahiru said, shoveling cereal into her mouth.

“Future Foundation is currently causing a crisis, and has essentially ended the world!” Nekomaru shouted.

“And there is a traitor among us, who is currently trying to spread Despair among us, and who was sent by Future Foundation,” Byakuya stated.

“Can we  _ PLEASE  _ just say ‘FF’?” Fuyuhiko shouted. “I’m way too tired of hearing Future Foundation.”

“It hasn’t even been a day,” Chiaki responded, wearing a disappointed look on her face.

“I simply didn’t get enough sleep for this,” Peko stated, shooting an accusatory glare at Ibuki, who simply moved her chair closer.

“There’s no way there’s a traitor, right?” Mikan asked. “Abbsolutehy no away, rriirhgt?” She spiraled, clutching her body, and slamming against a wall. “Nono wayay riaght?”

“Mikan?” Chiaki said, jolting up and dashing to Mikan’s side, embracing her from the side. “No one is trying to betray you, Mikan.”

“Nonoononononwayyayayy,”

“No way, Mikan!! No one has to worry about being a traitor! Cause no one is one!!” Nekomaru exclaimed, and Hajime simply watched, his expression one of confusion regarding Nekomaru.

The boy was definetely impressive, physically and emotionally. Nekomaru Nidai was absolutely massive, his body laden with proof of his years of training. But at every opportunity, Nekomaru Nidai was a rock. A rock of pure emotional strength. He’d question him about it later when Mikan wasn’t having a panic attack.

“We’re,,,we’re all gonnaga die here,” she whispered.

“Mikan, listen to me,” Chiaki asked, grabbing her shoulder.

“Justs like thsoe guys,” Mikan wheezed every breath. “Hiykoko, Teruterut, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please forgive me,”

“This isn’t your fault, Mikan!” Chiaki shouted, wrapping her arms around the Nurse’s chest. “No one is going to die here! Especially you!!”

Mikan Tsumiki was crying, she was crying into Chiaki Nanami’s hoodie.

“We’re gonna be okay, it’s not your fault, no one’s fault, no one else is trying to betray you,” Chiaki said, rubbing Mikan’s back. He didn’t know what that meant, but that was the right thing to say apparently, as Mikan pushed away from Chiaki.

“Anyone who was going to betray us already has!” Fuyuhiko said after Mikan had stopped crying.

“You’re referring to Komaeda, correct?” Sonia said, handing Mikan a drink.

“Where is Komaeda, anyway?” Chiaki asked, her back planted against the wall, refusing to leave Mikan’s side.

“I think now is the best time to make a dramatic entrance,” Komaeda’s voice mused, stepping through the door.

“Oh, it’s you.” Mahiru spat, glaring at the Ultimate Connoisseur.

“The Photographer! So nice to see you! But why would you waste time on trash like me?”

“You aren’t trash,” Chiaki stated, giving Mikan her headphones to block out the oncoming conversation. “Where the fuck have you been?”

Komaeda, as taken aback as everyone else by Chiaki’s sudden language, began speaking. “I’ve been reflecting on what I did! Of course, I did explore the new Island, but I’ve been reevaluating my issues!”

“So you’re ready to fight with us now?” Chiaki said, leaning forward skeptically.

“Of course, I’ve always been fighting for you! I’m fighting for hope!”

“I can believe that you’re fighting for us in your own, weird, little, way,” Chiaki said. “But I have a question to ask you.”

“Hmmm???”

“Are you a traitor? Are you working for Future Foundation?” She asked, her light pink eyes staring into Komaeda’s dull greys.

“I would never betray Hope.”

 

Hajime Hinata inhaled and walked towards Nekomaru Nidai.

“Hello.” He stated, sitting down next to Nekomaru, as the two of them plus Chiaki sit inside of the Beach house, watching Monokuma approved programming on the wall mounted TV.

“Hajime!!” Nekomaru exclaimed. “It’s super nice to see you, especially since Chiaki over here conked out on me an hour ago.” Hajime leaned over to peer at Chiaki, completely asleep and slumped against the couch.

“Ah, well, I just wanted to see how you were doing.” That was a blatant lie. He wanted to ask about Nekomaru is a pillar of strength and Hajime found it incredibly interesting. But Hajime was a coward, so of course, he didn’t say that.

“I’m doing the best I can!! That’s all any of us can do!!” Nekomaru shouted. “That might just be the adrenaline talking, though! I just got back from a run, so I’m still in high spirits!”

“Well, that’s good in the least.” Dear god, was he failing. He was staring ahead at the TV, his hands clasped in his lap as he refused to look at the Manager next to him.

“You alright? You’re really red, Hajime!”

Fuck. “I’m fine, but I wanted to talk to you about something.” Good, progress, now ask the fucking question, you piece of shit,

“Really? Hit me with it!!”

“How are you so, energetic all the time? It’s completely exhausting,” Not ideal, but simple enough.

“Ahh, I don’t get why it’s that weird, really!” Hopefully, he didn’t offend him. “Well, when I was born, it was a miracle really!” Hajime’s dark green eyes stared at the clear blue eyes of Nekomaru, as he poured out his life story, pretty much.

“I had some kind of heart condition, I was rrrrealll fucked up.” He stated, looking almost ashamed of himself. “But, I’m still here!! I devoted myself to feeling better, and here I am! I’m sure other people can grow from tragedy if I could, so that’s why I’m a Team Manager! To help people to grow!”

Hajime wanted that. Hajime wanted to stop being a mess of emotion and self depreciation. He wouldn’t mind being coached by Nekomaru Nidai.

 

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong! _

 

“Ahem! Could all students please report to Jabberwock Park for a funky little  _ MOTIVE?! _ ” Monokuma shouted over the PA.

“Welp, if you ever want to work out with me sometime, don’t be afraid to ask!” Nekomaru exclaimed, waking up Chiaki and starting towards the door.

“I would like that very much thank you,” Hajime hurried out, wanting to waste as little time on being rejected as possible.

“Ah! Of course! Chiaki agreed awhile back too, so come find me next time you get free time!” Nekomaru shouted as Hajime headed off (with Chiaki in tow), towards Jabberwock Park.

 

“So, is this even a park anymore?” Sonia inquired, stepping into the park, which had been renovated into a theatre of sorts. A small, blue game was positioned near a tarp screen, the entire area covered in a thick red tarp, with seats set up.

“Welcome! To your next MOTIVE!” Monokuma shouted.

“AH!” Chiaki promptly shouted, dashing forward to the machine. “Is this an Arcade Cabinet!? I’ve never seen this one before,”

“Puhuhuhu, Ding Ding Ding, got it in one!”

“ _ Twilight Syndrome Murder Case… _ ” Chiaki mused, stroking the screen.

“Yup! Designed by yours truly!”

“That’s such a lie,” Chiaki stated. “ _ Twilight Syndrome is a horror-themed adventure game series released exclusively in Japan. It was created by Human Entertainment and continued by Spike after Human folded in the late 1990s. The games generally follow high school girls investigating urban legends about ghosts and other paranormal happenings in their school and neighborhood. _ ” Chiaki recited, her voice clear and practiced.

“Wow! What a weirdo!!”

“Hey! Don’t insult Miss Nanami!” Monomi said, appearing out of nowhere. “She has done nothing wrong!!”

“Glad to hear you return my sentiment, Monomi,” Chiaki smiled. “But, no game was ever released with the title of “ _ Twilight Syndrome Murder Case _ .”

“That’s corrrreccctt!” Monomkuma affirmed. “I’ve made this copy super duper extra special!”

“How so, how have you ruined everything I love this time?” Chiaki said, a thoroughly aggravated pout on her face.

“Well, this game actually happened! Based on real people, real events, real places, real times, real EVERYTHING! And if you can beat this game and unlock the real ending, then you learn the names of everyone in this game!!”

“Weird, this is just too weird,” Mahiru said.

“I wanna play it,” Byakuya said. “I wanna play this just to see how bogus it is. Besides, how important are a few names? They can’t be anyone important.”

“Welp! It’s free for everyone to play!!” Monokuma yelled, disappearing.

“Let’s start,” Chiaki said, picking up the controls as the large screen changed to mirror the small cabinets screen.

 

**Warning!!** **  
** **This game is a work of non-fiction.** **  
** **Any resemblances to real persons or places are completely intentional.**

 

Chiaki’s face hardened as she looked at the screen. The screen showed the image of a classroom and a set of girls, all marked with glowing letters from A to E.

 

**GIRL A: Sorry I’m late…** **  
** **GIRL B: What the fuck, it doesn’t matter! Get over yourself!**

**GIRL A: Aaahhhh...sorry…**

**GIRL C: Doesn’t matter!! We got something real special for you!**

**GIRL D: ...A girl was killed here, a few days ago.**

**GIRL B: It’s super weird! It makes no sense that it blew up so much!**

**GIRL E: Someone is dead! Do you have no shame?!** **  
** **GIRL A: Ah, someone died?!**

**GIRL D: Someone broke a window and bashed her head in.**

**GIRL A: This is so weird…**

**GIRL C: We should totes investigate the situation!!**

**GIRL D: Actually...I took pictures of the body.**

**GIRL E: WHAT?! This makes absolutely no sense!**

**GIRL E:** ***rrrrrippp***

**GIRL D: W-what? Girl E?**

**GIRL E: I won’t join your little investigation party!** **  
  
**

**~~~**

 

**GIRL E: Stupid, stupid, stupid, me,** **  
** **GIRL E: I better head home soon, it’s getting late…** **  
** **GIRL E: Please, Girl D...forgive me…**

**???: I...will...never...forgive...you…**

**GIRL E: What? What? Please, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!** **  
** **???: iwillneverforgiveyouiwillneverforgiveyou** **  
** ****_END OF DAY 2_

 

The screen faded to black.

“What the fuck was that.” Soda stated.

“That was way too spooky for Ibuki!” Ibuki screamed, wrapped around Peko’s middle.

“Wait, it’s not done,” Chiaki said, eyeing the screen.

 

**_START OF DAY 4_ **

**GIRL A: Sorry I’m late ag-** **  
** **GIRL A: What’s wrong?**

**GIRL B: Look...in the...classroom…** **  
** **GIRL C: It’s...absolutely...insane…** **  
** **GIRL D: How could this happen,”**

**GIRL A: (I opened the door, and I wanted to scream.)**

 

Hajime’s hands flew to his mouth, as the screen showed a shockingly realistic image of a girl with frizzy black hair, lying dead on the ground, her head bashed in with a baseball bat.

 

**_END OF DAY 4_ **

 

Then, as the screen faded back to start, the words “DOWNFIVE” shot across the screen.

 

“What the hell…” Nekomaru started.

“Did Monokuma do this just to torment us?” Peko furiously asked.

“I don’t understand, how is this a motive?” Fuyuhiko furiously asked.

“And what happened to a consistent timeline?” Chiaki inquired. “It just skips straight to Day 2 and 4.”

“Yeah! And what the hell does ‘DOWNFIVE’ mean?” Mahiru asked, her face determined.

“It’s a lost cause I guess, come on, it’s late. We should head back.” Chiaki stated.

  
  


The next morning went normally, Hajime walking up to the restaurant, setting up a plate of food, and eating, the images of Twilight Syndrome Murder Case still fresh in his mind.

“Come on, Hajime, that all you gonna eat?” Nekomaru said, leaning over his plate. 

“Eh, maybe I’m just not hungry-”

“UNACCEPTABLE! SCARF IT DOWN!!!” He shouted, and Hajime is one to fold under pressure, he quickly began eating his food. “If I’m coaching ya, then you gotta have a better diet!!”

When his plate was empty, he felt like he was gonna explode. Nekomaru said something encouraging, but honestly, he was focusing on not barfing and couldn’t care a lot about Nekomaru at the moment, which was a great feat.

“Anyone see Fuyuhiko?” Peko asked, standing upright and surveying the restaurant.

“No, he also didn’t come out of his room when I went to get him today,” Byakuya stated.

“It’s nothing, right?” Mahiru inquired.

“There’s still a chance, that,”

“Don’t finish that question.” Byakuya snapped. “Everyone, fan out the second Island!”

They all nodded, sprinting onto the second Island. Hajime was quickly assigned the Beachhouse with Soda and Sonia.

 

“This is all too..sudden…” Sonia sighed. “He’s not...dead, is he?”

“I won’t believe it till I see it!” Soda shouted.

  
Hajime dashed towards the pristine white building, running around the corner in an attempt to throw the doors open. None of them worked, the back doors were locked, the front doors were practically bolted shut. It was a lost cause, to be honest.

“STAAAND BACK!” Soda screamed, dashing towards the windows with a wrench. “CLEAR!” Within seconds, soda’s implement had shattered the front doors small windows, allowing him to reach an arm inside.

“We got this! Doors are open, and-AHHHHHHHH!!!”

 

Hajime Hinata really did not want to deal with this today. He really didn’t want to see this today.

Blood splattered the wall, soaking into the once-pristine marble floors and walls, making Hajime sick to his stomach.

Hajime Hinata was terrified, he knew that much. Hajime Hinata was terrified, as he looked at the slumped over, lifeless body, of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWILIGHT SYNDROME MURDER CASE: ABRIDGED  
> cause damn thats too long


	5. Down Five-DEADLY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long,,

“何かしら 落ち込んだ こころ わ” The woman sang, her knife embedded in the man’s heart. “心は人間の暑さの中でさまよいます。” A dagger placed into her heart. “流れると飛ぶ, 私はそれについて考える今、私はかなり遠く来ました”

“永遠はあまりにも痛いです” The man responded, taking the woman’s hand and twirling her. “超越が優れているので” They took hold of their microphones again, and raised their voices for the world to hear.

“ここで我々はその高さでパーティーをします、メインイベントのための時間！” Lights flared and exploded as they danced, their spirits intertwining into a melody of killing.

 

\---

 

_ “Oh boy!! A body has been discovered!!” _

 

“FUYUHIKO!” Sonia screamed, jolting to his body. “Not again, NOT AGAIN!”

Hajime, choosing to ignore the now echoing screams of Soda, didn’t know how to react to any of this.

Fuyuhiko was dead. His life had ended, and there was nothing they could do about it.

“God, damn it,” Byakuya’s voice whispered as he walked into the room.

“Oh no,” Chiaki said, seeing the Yakuza’s body.

“AHHHHHH!!!” Ibuki screamed as Peko walked in after her. Peko didn’t move.

Peko Pekoyama couldn’t move. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t talk. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu had died, and Peko Pekoyama was running away.

“PEKO!” Ibuki shouted, dashing out the door after the white-haired girl.

“Will she be okay?” Chiaki asked, her eyes fixated on the wall.

“No, none of us will be,” Byakuya said. “But, I guess we have to move forward.”

“That’s the spirit,” Hajime started, his breath heavy and wheezy.

“YEAH!! THAT’S THE SPIRIT!!” Monokuma cheered, kicking open the doors. “Did anyone else see that scene chick and the goth one? Just me?”

“Just give us the file and  _ leave _ .” Byakuya seethed.

“JEEZ!! That’s no way to talk to your headmaster! But here!” Monokuma whipped out a fresh tablet, handing it to the Ultimate Heir. “See all of you in three hours for the  _ HEART-POUNDING _ CLASS TRIAL!!!”

“Three hours, that seems so short,” Sonia sighed. “But we have to do our best, for everyone's sake.”

“Call everyone here,” Chiaki said. “We have to get to the bottom of this. Mikan can clarify the File’s Report, while we investigate the area.”

“Soda, go get Mikan, Sonia, track down the others,” Hajime stated.

The two of them nodded and ran out.

“Byakuya? Do you wanna read the file?” Chiaki asked, her hand moving to take the tablet away from him.

“Yes, it’s best if I read it.” Byakuya said. “Fuyuhiko is dead because I failed to protect him, this is the least I can do for him now…”

“Victim: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Height: 4’. Weight: 120 lbs. Blood Type: AB. Chest Size: 28 in.” Byakuya said, each word taking more and more out of him. “Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma to the back of his head.”

“I’m here! I’m here, sorry,” Mikan exclaimed, briefly stepping back upon seeing Fuyuhiko’s corpse. “I suppose we should get to work…”

“The file states that he was killed by a heavy blow to the back of his head.” Hajime clarified, Mikan nodded and pulled her mask higher around her face.

“It checks out,” She whispered. “There’s a heavy indent on the back of his head. It looks pretty fresh too. Maybe only a few hours old.”

“Thank you, Mikan.” Chiaki gave her a small smile and a nod as the Nurse stepped to the sideline.

“Can we look at the murder weapon?” Byakuya stated. “I have a question about it.”

Chiaki walked over, grabbing up the bat. Hajime was surprised on how easily she handled it, he would expect it to be pretty heavy, especially for Chiaki to carry.

“It’s plastic,” she said, handing it off to Byakuya. The boy closely examined the object, turning it over before his eyes widened.

“Take a look at this.” He showed the front of the bat, pointing to a clear, clean outline that blood never touched.

“That’s, not how blood splatters. Was something covering it?” Mikan offered. Briefly disturbed that she knew how blood splattered, Hajime than offered a theory.

“There’s no way you could bash someone’s brains in with a plastic bat,” Hajime stated. “Maybe it was weighted? It was clearly tampered with to make it deadly.”

“Can you even get those from the supermarket? I thought it was just knives and spray-paint down there,” Chiaki joked.

“I can confirm. When I planning the party, I definitely saw packs of weights and a set of bats.” Byakuya affirmed.

“They could’ve gotten tape from anywhere,” Mikan added. “There’s surgical tape in the pharmacy,”

“And duct tape in the supermarket.”

“This is good, we know how the murder weapon was constructed.”

Chiaki hummed in agreement. “This seems, off to me.”

“How so?” Byakuya asked.

“Twilight Syndrome, Fuyuhiko’s body, the murder weapon, it’s exactly like the game Monokuma showed us.” Chiaki said. “Someone is trying to replicate the body discovery in that game!”

“That’s absurd!” Byakuya responded. “No one here is insane enough to go that far!”

“I’m still believing it, we’ll see how this figures out.” She huffed.

“Uh, I found something,” Mikan whispered, holding up a small pink object.

“What is it?” Hajime inquired.

“It’s, a soundless timer,” Mikan responded, as she began reading the back of the object. “Perfect for runs, personal timed scores, etc. Soundless Timer produces a heavy vibration, but a silent vibration.”

“Why would they need that?” Byakuya inquired.

“Good question,” Mikan responded.  
“Did someone break a window?” Byakuya asked, pointing to a high-set window, which had clearly been shattered.

“Is that blood…?” Mikan asked, pointing to a splatter on the jagged edges of the window.

“This must be how the culprit broke in!” Byakuya shouted. “They broke in through the window, cut themselves, and killed Fuyuhiko!”

“Are we done here? We still don’t have clues leading us to the killer.” Hajime stated.

“I wanna do one more thing,” Chiaki stated before she started screaming. “MONOKUMA!!!!”

“JEEZ! Can’t a bear take a nap?! We still got 3 more hours before the trial starts!”

“Did someone finish the motive?” Chiaki asked. “Did someone get the real names of Twilight Syndrome Murder Case?”

“Actually, yeah!” Monokuma exclaimed. “One student successfully beat Twilight Syndrome Murder Case!”

“Called it.” Chiaki grinned. “Ok, so next on the list, can we still play the motive?”

“Yup, I’ll be permanently retiring it after the Trial though!!”

“We gotta move let’s go!!” Chiaki exclaimed, throwing open the door and grabbing Hajime on the way out.

“Chiaki, wait!” Mikan shouted as they left, making the gamer pause.

“Footsteps!!” She shouted, jabbing her finger at the sand, seeing a pattern of dress shoes from the beach house window to the diner.

“That proves Byakuya’s theory, and also happens to coincide with a certain murder case game…” Chiaki mused.

“Aren’t we under a time limit and we need to get to Jabberwock Park as soon as possible?” Hajime hissed.

“You would be right about that,” Chiaki said, dashing around the footsteps and away from the diner, Hajime not far behind.

 

“Why is Komaeda here?” Hajime asked as they approached the park.

“Ah! Hajime, Chiaki! It’s nice to see you!” he stated, furiously waving his hand.

“You came to investigate the motive too?” Chiaki inquired, her hands reaching for the game cabinet.

“I’ve been trying for awhile, no dice!” He laughed. “I mean, it’s no surprise, considering  _ I’m _ trying to figure it out!”

“Stop that,” Hajime said.

“Stop what?”

“Saying your garbage and stuff, it’s completely untrue.” Chiaki finished for him, glaring at the Ultimate Lucky Student.

“I see...while I don’t believe it, I guess I must take the Ultimate’s point of view in this case…” Komaeda said, leaning against the cabinet.

“Move aside boys, let me work,” Chiaki stated, cracking her fingers, and taking hold of the controls.

“So, obviously there has to be some way to get to Day 1, and Day 3, right?” Komaeda inquired.

“Yeah, it doesn’t make sense to go from Day 2 to Day 4.” Hajime stated.

“I have some, ideas,” Chiaki said as the Title Screen booted up.

“It has to do with ‘DOWNFIVE’, right?” Komaeda inquired. “I couldn’t make sense of it, myself.”

“In most games, secret codes are usually inputted on the menu screen,” Chiaki said, her voice more energetic than normal. “So if I just…” Her hand jerked the joystick down five times in quick succession, and the screen blinked into black.

“Did you...turn it off?” Hajime asked, as words slowly crawled across the screen.

 

**A tragic killing that occurred within the grounds of the academy that the girls attended.**

 

**Based on their understanding of the crime scene, the police ruled that the incident was the work of a regular killer who snuck into the school grounds.**

 

**However, there was a secret behind that incident. Even before the janitor first discovered the body, there were students who witnessed the crime itself.**

 

**The students were five high school girls**

 

**They didn't want to get involved in the incident, so they tried to hide the fact that they were the first to discover it.**

 

**Several days after the incident...**

 

**One of the five girls, Girl E, is murdered by someone.**

 

**What in the world happened at this once peaceful academy...?**

 

**By playing the missing "1st Day" and "3rd Day,", you will be able to understand that mystery.**

 

“You did it!” Komaeda exclaimed. “This is incredible…”

“Shh...we gotta pay attention.”

 

**GIRL A: Ahh!!! I’m so sorry I’m late!!**

**GIRL B: Ugh, do you ever stop whining?!**

**GIRL D: Hey, don’t be so mean to Girl A! We all know she can’t come on time!**

**GIRL B: That’s a horrible fuckin’ excuse!**

**GIRL A: I’mn sorryyh,**

**GIRL A: But...hey, wheres Girl E?**

**GIRL C: Yeah! She hasn’t shown up yet!!**

***CRASH***

**GIRL D: Ah! What was that?!**

**GIRL C: That must be a window! Come on!**

 

**\---**

 

**GIRL A: Ah!! Girl E? What are you doing in front of the Music Room?!**

**GIRL E: I was just walking by when I heard this shatter sound!**

**GIRL D: Let’s go check it out!**

**GIRL B: I can’t get it open! It’s locked!!**

**GIRL A: Someone could be in danger though!!**

**GIRL D: Let’s go get a key from the faculty longue!**

 

**\---**

 

**GIRL D: There! It’s op-AAAAAA!!!**

**GIRL E: Oh no…**

 

**END OF DAY 1**

 

“Another dead body?!” Komaeda shouted as the screen showed a girl with blond hair and freckles lying dead on the ground, her head bashed in with a bat.

“Killed with the same weapon…” Chiaki said. “And the door was locked,”

“Come on, we aren’t done yet.” 

 

**START OF DAY 3**

 

**GIRL D: Hey, Girl E, could we talk?** **  
** **GIRL E: Talk? Sure! What about?**

**GIRL D: I...wanted to ask you about the body.**

**GIRL E: What about it?**

**GIRL D: Those pictures you ripped up yesterday, I have two more.**

**GIRL E: And?** **  
****GIRL D: It’s a picture of the Music Room’s window. It was never broken.** **  
****GIRL E: So what?** **  
****GIRL D: This is the other picture I took. It’s of a broken flower vase the room over.** **  
** **GIRL D: And, I know you did it.**

**GIRL E: What are you talking about?**

**GIRL D: Please, drop the act! I know it was you!** **  
** **GIRL E: ...Fine, I killed her. She was just so, gross!**

**GIRL D: I recognized her too, I know she was giving you and me trouble, but this wasn’t the way to fix it!** **  
** **GIRL E: Her family is just too powerful! She would’ve hurt you!**

**GIRL D: So you hurt her first?!**

**GIRL E: I…**

**GIRL D: Look, I love you, you’re one of my best friends! So, I’ll erase the photo of the vase. But I’m giving you the window photo. Don’t lose it. Remember what you’ve done. I will always be there for you.**

**GIRL E: Girl D…**

 

**\---**

 

**GIRL E: Stupid, Stupid, Stupid…I’ll just throw away this photo. I’m sorry Girl D…**

 

“This is weird…” Hajime wondered aloud.

“Wait, who’s that?!” In seconds, a blond boy with freckles came onto the screen, digging the photo out of the trash.

 

**GUY F: Wait...the window wasn’t broken? But, that means,**

**GUY F: It was done inside the school. They hated each other, I wouldn’t put it past her to-**

**GUY F: I’ll avenge my** **_sister_ ** **. I’ll…**

**GUY F: I’ll NEVER FORGIVE HER!**

 

**CREDITS:**

 

**GIRL A: Mikan Tsumiki** **  
** **GIRL B: Hiyoko Saionji**

**GIRL C: Ibuki Mioda** **  
****GIRL D: Mahiru Koizumi** **  
****GIRL E: Sato Sakakura** **  
****GUY F: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu** **  
** **VICTIM: Natsumi Kuzuryu**

 

For a few minutes, none of them could speak. It was, well it was unbelievable.

“...What?” Hajime asked, incredulous. “But, we never knew each other before being kidnapped here, right?”

“What does that make the school? Hope’s peak?” Komaeda furiously asked. “It doesn’t make any sense!”

“Who’s Natsumi Kuzuryu?” Chiaki asked. “She’s obviously Guy F’s sister, and Guy F is Fuyuhiko,”

“He did mention a twin,” Hajime stated, internally slapping himself for not asking more questions.

“But who is this ‘Sato Sakakura’?” Komaeda asked. “Fuyuhiko supposedly killed her, right?”

“Supposedly.” Chiaki deadpanned. “This has barely narrowed down possible suspects…”

 

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

 

“Ahem! Ahem! As of now, the investigation has ended! Could all surviving students please report to Jabberwock Beach for the Class Trial to commence? Thank you, see you at the Trial, students!”

 

“I guess that’s the bell.” Komaeda huffed.

“This hasn’t given us anything usable! We are no steps closer to figuring out who did this!” Hajime shouted, as the trio started off towards Jabberwock Beach.

“I wouldn’t say that’s true,” Komaeda spoke. “I’m sure  _ Hope _ will find a way through this!”

“You keep talking about Hope like we know what it means. Why is Hope so special to you?”

“Hope can overcome any Despair, Chiaki.” Komaeda mused. “I wanna live by that Hope, cultivate it, be a part of it. It’s quite selfish of me, I guess, but I just want to be apart of something special.”

“That’s not a bad goal. Just, not one to plot a murder over.” Chiaki responded, staring him dead in the face.

“And I recognize my mistake. Everything I did was in the name of Hope.”

“Just make sure you don’t go totally Hope Crazy again, okay?”

“I promise.”

  
  


“GOD!!! YOU’RE ALL FINALLY HERE!!” Monokuma shouted. “Come on! Come on! Come on! I’m bored out of my tiny bear mind!!”

“Keep your metallic trap shut.” Chiaki hissed. “Get the Trial Grounds up here so we can get it over with.”

“Puhuhuhu...I have half a mind to write you up, Ms. Nanami! But I won’t, you’re my favorite student after all!!”

“Trial Grounds. Now.”

“Fine Fine Fine!” Monokuma waved his arms through the air as the same metallic base slowly rose from the sea.

“I guess we’re really doing this again…” Nekomaru sighed as he trudged into the grounds.

“C’mon Peko, we’ll be done with this before ya know it!” Ibuki said, dragging an emotionless Peko down the stairs.

“Ready?” Chiaki’s voice interrupts his thoughts, dragging him back down into reality. Well, as realistic as standing on a beach about to decide the fate of your classmates could be.

“Yeah, somehow,” Hajime stated, as his now sand-covered shoes walked onto the red velvet carpeting of the trial grounds, walking downwards in a spiral, reaching the large circular room, with the same podiums.

Fuyuhiko and Hiyoko’s stands had been outfitted with new effigies, resembling the one standing in Teruteru’s podium.

“Welcome, Welcome! To another Class Trial! Once we get situated, I’ll break down the rules for ya!” The students fell in line, taking their place on their designated numbered podiums.

“Let us begin by restating the rules of the class trial!” Monokuma began, only to be cut-off by Monomi.

“NO! I know for a fact that this gets more and more tiresome everytime you say it! It’s boring to hear and it must be boring to say too!”

“Boring…?”

“Everything you do is Boring!”

“...Boring…”

“Come on, students, go ahead and start the trial, I think he’s gonna be distracted for a bit!! Love, Love!!”

“Thank you, Monomi. Now, I’d like to begin by-”

“Who…” Peko’s voice cut Chiaki’s words down. “Who did it.” She spat, her form shaking as her hands clenched into fists.

“Peko-”

“WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT?!” She screamed, pounding her fist onto her podium.

“Peko! Peko, what’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you once the piece of shit that killed Fuyuhiko is dead. Who are you?! WHO DID IT?!”

“Peko! You aren’t thinking straight!” Sonia retorted. “Please, calm down!”

“Peko, please,” Ibuki’s voice, surprisingly quiet, seemed to finally shock Peko back to her senses.

“I’m-sorry,” She slumped into her podium, staring straight ahead at Fuyuhiko’s portrait.

“So,” Chiaki continued. “I’d like to begin by laying out how the culprit committed the murder. We may not have a clear motive, but we have a decent idea as to how the actual murder was carried out.”

“If I remember correctly,,” Mikan said, running her hands through a clump of her hair. “Fuyuhiko was hit over the head with a weighted baseball bat, killing him instantly.”

“Wait, how do you know it was weighted?” Akane protested. “Wouldn’t the bat alone be enough to do him in?”

“NO DICE!!” Nekomaru shouted. “I remember examining all of the sports gear from the department store, and those bats are ABSOLUTELY MADE OF PLASTIC AND WOOD!! There’d be no way to kill someone with one blow from one!!”

“Thank you, Nekomaru,” Hajime responded. “There was also a square on the bat that wasn’t covered in blood. We can only assume that that was where the weights were applied.”

“Also on the scene was a broken window, with blood caught on a particularly jagged edge.” Byakuya stated. “This is likely how the Culprit got into the room, considering the doors were locked.”

“Ttehre was also some footsteps leading out from the window!” Mikan exclaimed. “So they MUST have used it for escape!”

“There’s only one more piece of evidence at the scene. A bright pink soundless timer.” Chiaki stated.

“She’s right.” Hajime affirmed. “The Timer is specially made to not make any noise whatsoever, just strong and easily noticeable vibrations.

“But how does the timer factor into the equation, huh???” Ibuki asked. “What, did they have some banana bread in the oven while they were murdering?”

“No, but I’d like to affirm something,” Chiaki said. “None of us saw Fuyuhiko this morning, right?”

Everyone nodded.

“So what does that mean for the time of death?” Chiaki responded.

“He must have been killed during Nighttime…” Mahiru stated.

“Exactly!!” Nekomaru shouted. “So, the killer used the timer to gauge when Nighttime ended?”

Chiaki hummed in agreement.

“The killer must have known that people would come looking for them if they killed him too late into Nighttime.” Komaeda said. “So the timer, especially made to be soundless, would alert them to when Nighttime was nearing its end.”

“It’s a pretty smart plan, but the killer must have been pretty dumb to leave it at the crime scene.” Akane responded.

“But this doesn’t give us any evidence towards the killer!” Mahiru shouted.

“True. This is when things get complicated.” Komaeda responded. “The motive.”

“Yes. I’ll explain what you all must have missed.” Chiaki said. “We entered a code on the title screen of the motive, that shows us Day 1 and Day 3.”

“What? That’s...weird,” Ibuki stated.

“On day 1, the same group of girls come across Girl E in front of a locked music room. Inside was a dead girl with freckles and blond hair.” Chiaki sighed. “The news deduce that the window was broken, and some random idiot killed her.”

“Get on with it! What does this have to do with the murder?!” Peko shouted.

“Girl D, deduces that Girl E killed the girl. She also took a photo that showed that the window was never broken, proving Girl E did it. They reconcile, and Girl E throws away a photo connecting evidence to her.” Chiaki rambled. “A boy named Guy F finds the photo, and says ‘I’ll Never Forgive You’.”

“So...Guy F killed Girl E?” Byakuya questioned.

“Precisely. And after that, the credits rolled.” Chiaki sighed. “They read,”

 

**GIRL A: Mikan Tsumiki** **  
** **GIRL B: Hiyoko Saionji**

**GIRL C: Ibuki Mioda** **  
****GIRL D: Mahiru Koizumi** **  
****GIRL E: Sato Sakakura** **  
****GUY F: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu** **  
** **VICTIM: Natsumi Kuzuryu**

 

And once again, the room was silent. 

“That’s...obviously fake,” Mikan wheezed.

“DING DONG THAT’S WRONG!!” Monokuma shouted.

“AND WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU!?” Ibuki screamed.

“Yyeah,” Mahiru stumbled over her words. “This, isnt, real,”

“Natsumi? She’s...dead?” Peko whispered, as the large screens flickered, displaying the credits on loop.

“ALl of the events of my first foray into the Gaming World...actually happened to all of you!! Too bad Ms. Saionji was dead before she got to see this!!”

“This, is where I’m confused.” Komaeda said. “While I am not one to particularly believe Monokuma’s words, I have to say...he’s been an annoyingly reliable source.”

“Aww, Mr. Komaeda, you do care!”

“SHUT UP! This has something to do with the memories you stole from us, right!? Come on, out with it!” Ibuki shouted.

“Do you still believe that?!” Mahiru exclaimed. “Obviously this is all fake!”

“Do you really think so, Mahiru?” Komaeda cut in.

“What? What the hell are you going on about?” Mahiru responded, her eyes frantically darting from person to person.

“Let’s re-examine the Twilight Syndrome Murder case, shall we?” Komaeda smirked. “Girl D-Mahiru had a rather close relationship with Girl E-Sato.” He stated.

“As if that’s true,”

“Sato killed one Natsumi Kuzuryu. Kuzuryu as in a certain Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.”

“Stop,”

“Fuyuhiko took revenge on Sato, someone Mahiru was obviously very close with.”

“Shut up shut up shut up shut up”

“So, it wouldn’t be much of a stretch to say that you wanted revenge-”

“SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUP!” Mahiru screamed, her voice high and strained. “You...don’t know what you’re talking about!!”

“Of course, this is all assuming that what Monokuma says is fact. If you have evidence to dispute it, please Mahiru, present it.” Komaeda’s face twisted into a smug smirk as he stared at the Photographer.

“It’s...it’s obviously wrong! You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!”

“Really, do I need more proof? Monokuma said you are Girl D. Thus, even if you don’t remember it, YOU ARE GIRL D.” Komaeda laughed. “IT’S REALLY NOT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND!”

“I refuse, I refuse to believe it!!” Mahiru exclaimed.

“What about it do you refuse? Do you refuse to believe you killed Fuyuhiko? Do you refuse to believe that your best friend was killed by that boy? DO YOU REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOUR GUILTY?! IF YOU REFUSE THE TRUTH FOR SO LONG, YOU AREN’T BRAVE, YOU ARE JUST PLAIN STUPID!” Komaeda cackled, as Chiaki and Hajime watched with a mix of horror and exasperation on their faces.

It all took them a minute to realize Mahiru was crying. “I…” She sniffed, crudely rubbing the tears off of her face. “I’m ready to vote, Monokuma.”

“HUHHHH??? Voting Time Already????” Monokuma asked. “Why, this might be the shortest class trial yet!”

“ ‘Yet’?” Sonia asked. “There have been others aside from Hiyoko’s?”

“WHoops! You know what they say, Bears have loose lips! But let’s get on with it! ITTTT’S VOTING TIME!!!”

Hajime guided his hand to the switchboard, and pressed the button labeled five.

“WHO WILL BE CHOSEN AS THE BLACKENED?! WILL YOU MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE OR THE DREADFULLY WRONG ONE?!” Monokuma cackled, staring impatiently at the roulette wheel, just as it landed on a girl with red hair and freckles.

“ **MAHIRU KOIZUMI!!”**

“I guess...this is the end, huh?” She sighed, tears still streaming down her face. “Might as well come clean.” Mahiru took a deep breath, and smiled. “I remembered it. When I read the name Sato Sakakura.”

“‘It’?” Peko questioned, taking small steps towards the photographer.

“My life at Hope’s Peak. I remembered how many hours I’d spent there, listening to our teacher, talking to all of you, and Sato. She wasn’t an ultimate, just, average. Then, she was dead. And when I figured it out...who killed her...I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“You killed him. You killed Fuyuhiko.” Peko spat, stomping towards the Photographer.

“It was petty, I know. I’m, I’m sorry, Peko. I know what he meant to you, I remembered everything. I’m, I’m so sorry for what I did.”

“What he meant to you?” Ibuki asked.

“Later.” Peko responded. “Mahiru, I understand why you did it. But I will never forgive you.”

“You don’t have to. You’ll never see me again.” Mahiru gave a small smile. “Alright, Monokuma. I’m ready.”

“FINALLY! You all talk soooo much, you know that?!” Monokuma cleared his throat. “ANYWHO! I’VE PREPARED A VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT FOR  **_MAHIRU KOIZUMI!!! THE ULTIMATE PHOTOGRAPHER!!”_ **

**_“LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE’VE GOT!! ITTTTTT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!!”_ **

 

And then the same screen came up, showing a sprited Mahiru being dragged to her doom, as the real Mahiru was gone.

 

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

 

**MAHIRU KOIZUMI HAS BEEN VOTED GUILTY**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

 

The screen shifted again, to proudly display the name that would end Mahiru’s life.

 

**THE LIFE AND TIMES OF MAHIRU KOIZUMI** **  
** **2003-2019**

Mahiru struggled to move, before realizing, she couldn’t. Her eyes frantically searched around her before landing on the straps keeping her tied to a chair. There was no escape, even if she thought she could fight this. Then, the world around her changed. Like a sliding shutter, a picture came into frame. Mahiru, at age 4, winning her first contest. Then, Mahiru at age 6, taking a picture of Natsumi and Sato. Then, Mahiru at age 9, frantically taking pictures, as the slides went by at rapid fire speed, every picture she’d ever taken, burning up before her eyes, before they stopped. It was Mahiru, strapped to a chair, watching the wal. The picture zoomed in on her, just as she was shot through the head.

 

“Bastard…” Peko said, tears spilling over her eyes, a katana in her hand. “You…”

“Hey!! Who are you calling Bastard, Ms. Pekoyama?!” Monokuma exclaimed.  
“I swear, from the bottom of my heart, that I will kill you. Do you understand that?”  
“Puhuhuhu, and how do you plan to do that?”  
“I don’t know. Not yet. But I know, that I will.”  
“Pretty bold statement there, Ms. Pekoyama. But Hope’s Peak Academy doesn’t like people who don’t stick to their word…”

 

“This isn’t an empty threat. Whoever you are, you will die. And I promise, that I will be the one to snuff out your life.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/16


	6. 💖Two Time💖-DAILY LIFE

“私たち一人一人が異なる方向に動いています,” The girl crooned, twirling through the bodiless space.

“私たちの生活の匂いは、縫い目で、燃えて,” She dipped low, practically sinking into the darkness as her voice soared through the air.

“忘れてはいけない、” The man began, dancing in transient excellence.

“忘れてはいけない,”

“忘れてはいけない,”

“私たちは夏です!” They shouted, the world shaking as their voices rang throughout it all.

\---

“Hitwoman?” Sonia questioned, as Peko stood in front of eleven other students.

“I was...gifted, to Fuyuhiko and Natsumi. I was a tool to be used by them.”

“That sounds, awful,” Ibuki sighed, staring at Peko with woeful eyes.

“It, wasn’t, really. Everything I did was for them. I did what they commanded. They were the closest thing I’ve ever had to family.”

“But didn’t they, own you?” Hajime asked.

“According to the Kuzuryu Clan, I was an object. But according to Natsumi and Fuyuhiko, I was a sister.”

“Awww…” Monomi said, as Chiaki intently listened between her ears.

“I loved Fuyuhiko and Natsumi. But now, they’re gone. And I’m still here.” Peko stated, tears stinging at her eyes. “God, what would they think of me now?”

Peko couldn’t spiral further before Ibuki threw her arms around her. “Well, I think you’re pretty cool,”

Peko blushed, tugging Ibuki closer to her.

“But, why didn’t you talk to Fuyuhiko when you first arrived here?” Akane cut in.

“He wanted me to stop being stuck in the ‘Tool’, mindset. So we would cut all ties until we were ready. Unfortunately, Mahiru got to him first.”  
“It must be hard to lose a sibling.”

“Yeah. I’m determined to live, though. I know it now more than ever. I am a person, and I will live to kill the Mastermind. They are my last target.”

“Hella!!!” Ibuki shouted. “Hey, wanna go adventure around the island with me?!”

“Of course,” Peko responded.

“I hate to break up this heartwarming moment, I really hate to...but I have wonderful news!!”

“Really? Dish, girl.” Chiaki stated.

“I defeated the next Monobeast! The third island is now available!! Love, Love!!”

“Another island?” Mikan let out a small, worried sound. “I’m afraid of what we’ll find…”

“Wha-hahh????” Monomi fretted. “Please, Miss Tsumiki, do not fret!!”

“What kind of sick murder will happen on the next island…” Mikan mumbled, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

“No one else is going to die,” Byakuya said. “I swear it here, I will stop this Killing Game.”

“That’s the spirit, Mr. Togami!!” Monomi exclaimed. “Together, we can stop Monokuma!!”

Mikan didn’t respond, her hands balled her sleeves under her fists, as she pulled her mask over her mouth.

“Come on, let’s eat and get to explorin’!!!” Nekomaru exclaimed.

“Indeed, we can’t investigate on an empty stomach!” Komaeda responded, grabbing food with the assistance of Monomi.

Hajime shoved food into his mouth at a most likely unhealthy speed, but the only thought on his head was an escape. Third time’s the charm, right? Maybe the third island would help them leave.

“I still don’t think I can trust you!” Soda shouted, jabbing a finger at the bunny.

“WHAA??? But...I’m your teacher…” Chiaki shot the pink haired mechanic a death glare.

“I got it! You’re prolly that traitor sent by Future Foundation, aren’t you!”

“Future Foundation?! Please, slow down!!”

“Don’t play dumb!” Akane retorted. “Future Foundation brought us to this dumbass island, and you brought us here! I’m just connecting the dots!”

“UWAHHH!! BUT THAT’S THE ONE THING I CAN’T TALK ABOUT!!” And Monomi was gone.

“She always does that when stuff gets inconvenient for her,” Peko huffed.

“Monomi wouldn’t work with the Mastermind. She’s smarter than that.” Chiaki refuted. “Plus, she wouldn’t be killing the Monobeasts if she wanted to stop us from escaping.”

“I guess that makes sense, but Monomi sure is suspicious,” Komaeda said. “Besides, not everyone can be best friends with her.”

“Monomi is inherently loveable, you’re just a coward.” Chiaki shot back.

“I kid, I kid,” Komaeda responded, a smart move on his point, as insulting Monomi in Chiaki’s presence is practically a death sentence.

Hajime was already not liking the new island. The entire place was a drab beige, with small buildings intermittently placed throughout it. Who in their right minds would come here as a resort? Well, the first place on his list was “Electric Avenue”, where Chiaki and Soda were located. The entire place was like something out of a steampunk manga. Small, outdated TV’s and machines lined the walls of an alleyway. A box of discarded games was currently being looted by Chiaki, as Soda compared wiring, which was haphazardly thrown together into a barrel.

“Chiaki, are you,”

“FOUND IT” Chiaki shouted, jolting up with a stack of cartridges in her hands. “EVERY RYTHM HEAVEN GAME IN EXISTENCE”

“How does this island even have those?” Hajime wondered, peering into the box of games.

“I’m really not gonna question it if I can gorge myself on Rythm Games, Hajime.”

“HEY! PICK ONE FOR ME, COPPER OR SILVER?!” Soda screamed over his shoulder, comparing a pair of wires.

Hajime searched his brain for a moment. He was in a few robotics classes, it was necessary for Hope’s Peak entrance exams. “I wanna say, Copper?”

“Eh, they should work the same.” Soda huffed, tossing one away and grabbing a gigantic roll of wiring.

Once the Mechanic was out of earshot, Chiaki spoke. “Why Copper?”

“Eh?” Hajime said, blinking a few times. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“You mentioned copper wiring,” Chiaki said. “What’s your talent anyways?”

“Well,” Hajime inhaled. “I don’t know. I’m moderate in a lot of things, I have no idea what my talent could be.”

“Ah, so I guess you don’t have a talent.”

“...What?”

“You just don’t have a talent, I guess.”

“But, I’m here, right? I’m a Hope’s Peak Student. That means I have a talent.”

“Eh, talent is relative,” Chiaki stated. “A lot of people think that talent is everything, but that’s just plain wrong. Even if you don’t have a talent, don’t beat yourself up about it, okay?”

“Yeah.” Hajime’s eyes traveled along Electric Avenue before his eyes landed on a single computer.

“Whatcha looking at?”

“Maybe, we can contact the outside world, if we can connect to the internet.” Hajime clicked the computer’s mousepad, as the screen flickered to life, displaying a text file. Chiaki leaned in, reading the words as they scanned across the screen.

“ ‘About The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event In Human History.’ ” Chiaki quoted, her teeth gritting as she stared at the screen. “ ‘This horrendous event, began with some students at Hope’s Peak Academy causing a revolt. The students of the Reserve Course were furious with the academy, and began adamantly protesting the school.’ ”

“What is this, talking about?” Hajime said, his eyes fixed to the words ‘Reserve Course’.

“ ‘At first, the disputes were confined to the school’s grounds and many believed it would blow over.’ ” Chiaki read. “ ‘But behind the scenes of the protests, a huge authority was controlling the events. Protests slowly grew among the entire country. It’s a subversive act of raw despair. The Academy was the root of the issue and was ripped to shreds by the protesters. As for students still living in the academy, they were forced to kill each other as a simple lesson in Despair.’ ” Then the screen blinked off, and Hajime couldn’t turn it on again.

“This is just sooo weird! Hey, Hajime! Can’t you react more, CAN’T YOU SEE HOW WEIRD THIS WHOLE SCENE IS?! IT’S OBVIOUSLY SUPER IMPORTANT!!”

“What...is that?” Hajime shouted. “This is…”

“Shocking? Insane? Completely fucking off the wall BONKERS?!” Monokuma screeched. “COME ON, Mr. HINATA!! SHOW SOME BACKBONE!! PUHUHUHUHUHU!!!”

Wordlessly, Chiaki Nanami grabbed the small, colorless laptop, and shattered it against the wall.

  
A hospital would probably shake him free of his nerves. As expected, inside was one Mikan Tsumiki. The entire place felt, off. It was like some roadside assumption of what a Hospital would look like. Dirty, Cluttered, and worst of all, incredibly humid. But according to the Ultimate Nurse, sterile environments were incredibly unnecessary to most surgeries.

“HAJIME!” Mikan shouted, running through a rack of needles and bottles.

“JESUS FUCK-”

“Sorry! Haha, did I scare you? Well, even if you pass out at least your at a hospital,”

“If I passed out here I’d have other problems on my hands.”

“But still! There are quite a few rooms down that hallway,” Mikan’s hand jabbed down a lightless hallway, which she quickly disappeared down.

  
“Titty Typhoon”, was sure to be a family-friendly adventure on Hajime’s part. The building was made of bricks, with annoyingly loud LED signs placed around the door in every which way possible.

The first thing he heard was frantic guitar, as he saw Ibuki Mioda hurriedly dancing on stage. An electric guitar placed in her hands, the Ultimate Musician was all but screaming into a standing microphone, her leg placed over an amp.

As Ibuki’s final lyrics (“Kill me, Jerusalem”) faded into the air, Sonia, Akane, Peko, and Nekomaru stood up and furiously applauded.

“Thanks Thanks Thanks!” Ibuki exclaimed, hopping down onto the floor. “Hajime! Nice of you to show up!”

“I’ve been having, quite a day,” Hajime sighed.

“Still, that was aWESOME!! It’s been too long since I’ve mashed it up on stage!”

“HELL YEAH IBUKI” Akane shouted.

“HELL YEAH AKANE!!!” Ibuki shouted back, twirling in place and nearly falling flat on her back.

“Where have you been, Hajime?” Nekomaru questioned, sipping something marked “ ‘Non-Alcoholic’ “ with heavy quotation marks.

“I’ve been looking around the rest of the island. Mikan was investigating the Hospital, Chiaki and Soda were in the Electric Avenue-” He decided to stop himself there. They didn’t need to know everything just now.

“Huh! You missed one!!” Ibuki shouted.

“I did?” Hajime questioned, his heart rate suddenly raising.

“I believe Ibuki is talking about the Theater. It’s located fairly close from here.”

“It’s pretty Monokuma themed,” Akane remarked. “I think it’s a no-go.”

“Nonsense Akane! You can stay here with Ibuki and Peko, me and Hajime will go check out the Theater!”

“Have fun!!! Who wants to hear the next one on my set list?!”

##    


Hajime wasn’t quite sure what to be expecting, but a bright red lobby with a stack of burlap sacks, and Monokuma wearing an usher uniform certainly wasn’t it.

“Welcome, Welcome!! This night only, we have a showing of one Mr. Monokuma’s personal favorite movies!!” Monokuma cheered.

“Come on! This is just some ploy to trick us into taking a motive or something!!”

“I assure you, I would do no such thing, Mr. Nidai!!” Hajime, ignoring the spat between the two, walked over to the concessions desk, taking one of the sacks in his hands.

“Like what you see?” Monokuma apparently noticed him, waddling over to the counter. “It’s a high price Tote Bag perfect for a variety of uses!”

“What kind of uses?” Hajime asked in retort.

“WHATEVER THEY ARE, THERE SURE ARE A VARIETY OF THEM!!” Monokuma’s grin quickly turned nervous.

“We’ll pass,” Nekomaru grabbed a bag and tossed it back behind the counter.

“I thought you’d say that let’s be honest I overworked a lot of people and cut a lot of corners to make that. Turns out, weaved bags sometimes explode into fire,”

“I’m...pretty sure that’s wrong,”

“No, He’s right!!” Komaeda said, coming up from behind the counter with a currently on fire Mono-Tote in his hand.

“MR. KOMAEDA!!”

“Ah, sorry, I’ll toss it-”

“STOP DAMAGING MY MERCHANDISE!! BURN YOURSELF HOWEVER YOU WANT BUT AT LEAST BUY THE DAMN THING!!”

Komaeda quickly tossed the object behind him, were a vaguely Monomi-shaped blur furiously stamped the fire out.

“But, do you all not wanna watch my super special, limited time only, completely exclusive, unique, unshared, undivided, personal, private, super duper super special movie?! That hurts my feelings…”

“Are we supposed to feel sympathetic?!” Nekomaru yelled. stamping his foot on the ground.

“Mr. Komaeda’s seen it, right Mr. Komaeda?” Monokuma furiously asked as the Ultimate Luck peered at the bear curiously.

“Ah, yes I have, it was absolutely the worst piece of cinema I’ve ever viewed. Staring at it for more than 1 minute made my fight or flight reaction kick-in. I thought it was going to be a motive, but no, just a shitty movie.”

“AH! WELL, IM SO SORRY TO HEAR THAT!!” Monokuma exclaimed, sniffling out of the theatre.

“I’m so bored…” Komaeda mumbled from behind the counter.

“Hey! I’m planning to run around the island with Chiaki soon! Maybe you two could come with us!” Nekomaru shouted.

Like a damn fool, Hajime agreed.

Hajime Hinata decided he was dead. He lied face down in the sand, having tripped over a stray rock while running. He was trying a little too hard to listen to one Nekomaru Nidai to focus on the fact that apparently sand could have boulders in them.

“HAJIME!!” Nekomaru yelled, dashing to his side, and effortlessly flipping him onto his back. Hajime stared up, trying to differentiate Nekomaru’s face from the clouds and failing.

“I can’t believe Hajime’s dead,” Chiaki added.

“It was bound to happen eventually,” Komaeda deadpanned, earning a high five from Chiaki.

Nekomaru’s face exploded into laughter, which, from Nekomaru was quite an appealing sound.

Begrudgingly, Hajime didn’t want a body discovery to play, so he stood up, staggering for a second due to a headache.

“You alright?” Nekomaru clapped a hand to his back, knocking what little breath he had left out of him. Hajime turned to look at Nekomaru, seeing the grinning face of the Ultimate Team Manager.

“I’m just peachy.” Internally slapping himself for his standard emotion being ‘Dumb Bitch’, Hajime reveled in the sound of Nekomaru’s laughter, which seemed out of place.

“You’re hilarious, Hajime!” He exclaimed. While that was untrue, Hajime could let him believe it for a while.

 _Walking is the absolute worst._ Hajime internally spat as he faceplanted into his Hotel Bed. _Why does anyone walk?_ Hajime laid in his own spite as he drifted off to sleep.

_I'm not doing anything_

_I'm not doing anything_

_My body's made of crushed little stars_

_And I'm not doing anything_

_Izuru Kamakura still remembered opening his eyes for the first time as bored brewed behind his vision. Judging by the pod he was in, and the fact that he had just started existing, he was most likely some sort of science experiment. His hair being so much longer was probably due to some severe regeneration ability his body had been re-wired with. He wasn’t the biggest fan._

_Kill me, Jerusalem_

_Kill me, Jerusalem_

_Kill me, Jerusalem_

_Go and kill me_

Hajime Hinata forgot his dream last night.

Hajime’s tired (and still somehow sore) body led him upstairs and around a corner to the Hotel Resturant.

“And now all twelve of us are here!” Sonia clapped upon Hajime’s arrival. “Perfect! Now, we may begin!”

“Let’s discuss our findings of the Third Island, shall we?” Komaeda started. “First on the docket, bears are shit at moviemaking.”

“Come on, Ko, you can let that go already,”

“YOU DIDN’T SUFFER WITH ME, NEKOMARU.”

“Ignoring that, no one found an escape plan?” Peko asked, her hands perched under her chin.

“Nope, but there’s a music venue!! Who’s up for a concert?!” Ibuki shouted.

“Totally! But we should prolly focus on the meeting, for now, Ibuki!” Akane responded, much to Ibuki’s disappointment.

“I want to talk about something,” Chiaki said, standing up suddenly.

“Oh, you mean-”

“Yeah, that.” Chiaki cleared her throat. “Hope’s Peak Academy has been destroyed.”

“ _Come Again_ ?” Komaeda hissed from across the table, dropping a plastic fork. “ _Destroyed?”_

“There was a laptop on Electric Avenue, that had one text file on it. According to it, a series of protests from the ‘Reserve Course’ at Hope’s Peak broke out, and snowballed into a full-blown attack, decimating the school.” Chiaki stated.

“That’s...that’s…” Komaeda said, his voice a dark whisper. “THAT’S OBVIOUSLY A LIE! SUCH HOPE COULD NEVER FAIL!”

“You’re the one who said that Monokuma’s word is of God.” Gundham spat. “Are you ready to go back on your own word?”

“That’s...absurd…” Komaeda sighed.

“But Monokuma clearly placed it there himself,” Sonia affirmed. “Thus, we have to accept it as the truth.”

\---

The scene at the Music Venue was, weird, to be quite frank.

Byakuya, currently, leaning onto Nekomaru, rambling about his life story.

Akane, sobbing in a corner clutching a large bottle of something marked ‘Non-Alcoholic’.

And Soda, crying, but his mouth a thin line.

“What’s...going on?” Mikan wondered aloud, closely examining Akane.

“Are they okay?” Nekomaru questioned, sitting Byakuya down in a chair.

“Akane’s burning up,” Mikan said, her eyes widening in fear. “Are they all sick?”

“I AM SO VERY GLAD YOU ASKED!!” Monokuma exclaimed, throwing back the curtains of the stage, his voice a metallic cackle.

“What happened to them?” Chiaki asked, her pink eyes darting between the afflicted students.

“Well, they’ve all come down with a bad case of **DESPAIR!** More specifically, the **DESPAIR DISEASE!!** Convenient, right?”

“Despair Disease…? What have you done to them?” Komaeda asked behind clenched teeth. “First Hope’s Peak, now this?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!”

“Puhuhuhu...calm down, Mr. Komaeda! _I_ didn’t do anything! This little virus developed all on its own, with no help from wittle old me!”

“Akane? Talk to me!” Mikan urged, shaking the girl’s shoulders.

“WAHHH!!! I’M JUST SO SAD!! WE’RE ALL GONNA DIE HERE!!!!” Akane wailed, throwing herself into Mikan’s arms.

“The Despair Disease highlights the opposite of your personality! Look how much of a crazy downer Ms. Owari is!!”

“When I was 6 I almost nearly killed a squirrel and I’ve never forgiven myself,” Byakuya rambled, his head in his hands.

“Poor Mr. Togami, he’s stuck oversharing every minute _truth_ about his life!!”

Muffled whines came from Soda, who was currently curled up on the floor.

“And lastly, Mr. Soda, who simply can’t bear himself to talk!!”

“This, you’re sick.” Peko spat, stepping towards the door.

“Awww, running away so soon, Ms. Pekoyama? I thought you were gonna devote your life to killing me!”

“Don’t dump on Peko like that! I’m sure she has a very good reason for trying to leave!” Ibuki defended, stepping in front of the swordswoman.

“I, I don’t wanna catch the Despair Disease.” She stated. “I’m worried it’s contagious.”

“Oh, it’s **VERY** contagious!!!” Monokuma laughed. “It’s so crazy, this disease is airborne! You’re ALL at risk!!”

“I GOTTA GO!” Nekomaru shouted. Oh right, his fear of illnesses. If Hajime had a heart condition, he’d be afraid too.

“She’s still getting hotter!” Mikan exclaimed. “What kind of fever is this?!”

“It’s a Despairingly bad one! All three of their lives are in danger!”

“This is it,” Komaeda realized. “This is the third Motive.”

“DING DING DING!!! Have fun, you guys!!” And he was gone.

“I volunteer to help nurse them!” Mikan shouted. “I have no idea what this disease is like, but I’ll do my best to keep them alive!”

“Thank you, Mikan. But are you sure you’ll be alright?” Sonia asked. “They are three people at once, and you have had no exposure to this...sickness.”

“I’ll only need help with transport,” Mikan stated. “I’m fine with spending my time at the hospital overnight if that’s what it takes.”

“If you’re sure…” Sonia sighed. “I’ll help you with Akane.”

“Good. Gundham, Hajime, and Chiaki, transport Byakuya. Peko and Ibuki, help move Soda.” All of the students nod in affirmation.

Hajime followed Gundham and Chiaki to the, apparently truth-telling, Byakuya Togami.

“3, 2, 1, LIFT!” Chiaki shouted, as the three of them attempted to lift the heir.

The Despair Disease reversed their personality traits, so what about Byakuya was reversed? What about him was changed to make him tell the truth? What had Byakuya lied about? What was he keeping from the rest of the students?

Suspicion and doubt clouded his brain as he managed to set Byakuya into the flimsy hospital bed. Mikan quickly dashed over and placed a wet towel over his head, running over to Akane and opening her mouth to help her take a drink of water.

“Are they holding up well?” Chiaki inquired, throwing a worried look at the Nurse.

“They’re doing fine!!!” Mikan responded, her voice high as she sweated. “It’s nothing I can’t handle!”

Chiaki’s frown deepened and her eyes squinted at the Nurse, who was clearly in over her head.

“Why on earth would Byakuya’s despair disease make him tell the truth?” Hajime wondered aloud.

“I’m still not 100% convinced it’s based on anything,” Chiaki responded.

“But, Akane and Soda’s make sense,” Hajime responded, biting at his nails.

“Don’t worry about it. We should head out. Leave Mikan to her work.” Chiaki stated. “It’s barely 10, anyway.”

“I’ll come with you in a second,” Hajime stated as Chiaki left the Hospital, and Mikan went out of the room to grab medicine.

Hajime Hinata hated himself for what he was about to do, but as silently as possible, he slipped his hand into the sleek white pocket of Byakuya.

His hand closed around the cool metal of a Student Handbook, lightly tapping the screen.

Hajime needed to stop doing things he knew he would hate himself for.

Just like his E-Handbook, upon turning it on, he was faced with a name and a talent. The only difference is that this name and this talent wasn’t that of Byakuya Togami.

**SATOSHI YOSHINORI**

**ULTIMATE IMPOSTER**

##    


He wouldn’t miss this. Hajime slipped the handbook into his pocket and dashed out the door after Chiaki.

“...What the fuck is this?” Chiaki asked, staring at the student profile proudly displayed on the handbook.

“Byakuya isn’t Byakuya. He’s whoever ‘Satoshi Yoshinori’ is.” Hajime spat. “He was LYING TO US! He’s still lying to us!”

“Hajime, calm down,” Chiaki started, getting up on her feet, sand swirling in the air as she kicked it up. “We don’t know _why_ he’s pretending to be someone isn’t.”

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?!” Hajime shouted. “HE’S THE TRAITOR! THAT LIAR IS THE TRAITOR!”

Chiaki’s face fell. Her hand balled the fabric of her hoodie under her fist.

“SATOSHI, BYAKUYA, WHATEVER HIS NAME IS! HE’S LYING TO US! HE’S HIDING HIS NAME, HIS TALENT IS BEING AN IMPOSTER! HE’S A TRAITOR! HE’S WORKING WITH MONOKUMA! HE’S BEEN WORKING WITH HIM THE ENTIRE GODDAMN TIME-”

Hajime’s words were lost to the wind as Chiaki’s palm collided with his cheek.

“ _You_ don’t know what you’re saying.” She hissed, tears stinging at her eyes. “You’re making a _baseless_ assumption, and you’ll only drive yourself crazy over it!”

Hajime didn’t respond. A hand hovered over a small bruise on his cheek, as he looked anywhere but Chiaki’s pleading eyes.

“You’ve seen what happens when people think about things for too much, for too long. I know for a fact, you start thinking, bad things.” Hajime once thought that Chiaki Nanami was infallible. Hajime had once thought that nothing could stop Chiaki Nanami from defeating the mastermind and ending this killing game.

Today was the day he started thinking more about how she felt, deep inside.

“When you, obsess over things,” Chiaki now allowed tears to stream down her face, but her gaze still stayed undaunted, fixed on Hajime. “When you obsess on things, you’ll only be led to Despair.”

“Chiaki-”

“I don’t want to lose you to Despair, Hajime. I don’t want to lose anyone to Despair.” He felt like he was listening to something secretive, that Chiaki was telling him something he wasn’t supposed to be hearing. “Despair ruins you. It takes everything from people. I won’t let Despair take everything from you.”

He spent the rest of the day with Chiaki, Nekomaru, and Komaeda, lounging around the Beachhouse, playing video games. While the small avatar meant to represent Hajime was currently getting his ass kicked, Hajime considered his companions for a moment.

Nekomaru Nidai. The strongest boy he’d ever met, both in terms of physical and mental strength. Been through a lot, illness wise. He always aimed to help make people better. Whenever Hajime thought about him, his brain wanted to run away blushing into a corner. Was that normal? Probably not.

Nagito Komaeda. The strangest boy to ever exist. He quite clearly had some personal obsession with Hope and Despair, that which consumed most of his brain. He was incredibly self-depricating, but Chiaki was working on that. Nagito Komaeda was just begging to be explored, his personal devotion to what he believed consuming all of his thoughts. Hajime desperately wanted to understand him.

And Chiaki Nanami. A pillar of unity among men who feared for their lives. Chiaki Nanami could build pillars, push boulders, and somehow _beat_ space invaders. She could do all those things, but recently, Hajime realized that she needed help. No one can build cathedrals without help putting the pillars together, no one can form a mountain without someone to help pushing boulders. No one can beat space invaders without someone to make sure they eat and sleep. No one can be Chiaki Nanami without friends to help them.

And then, he came to himself. Hajime Hinata, completely normal. Completely forgetful, completely boring. So, so, utterly Boring.

“Hey, Hajime? You alright? You’ve been staring at the wall for a few minutes now.” Nekomaru sounded far off. He reached out for the voice, but his body didn't move. He was _Boring_ . He was _Bored_ , and he didn’t move. “Hajime?” His hand snapped to the right to meet Nekomaru’s gaze, who gave him a warm grin that made Hajime’s heart skip a beat.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” Hajime responded, picking up the small grey controller and resuming being absolutely destroyed by Chiaki and Komaeda, whose Luck should be considered cheating, while he thought.

Hajime Hinata, Nagito Komaeda, Nekomaru Nidai, and Chiaki Nanami. One normal, One Strange, One Strong, and One Leader.

Here, in this game of liars and death, in this Killing School Trip, these were the people he could trust.

A Hope obsessed lucky boy, An (admittedly cute), beacon of happiness, and one Gamer who just wanted everyone to be friends.

These were his friends during the Killing School Trip, and he couldn’t ask for better ones.

##    


Hajime Hinata happily walked to the restaurant the next morning, taking the time to change and shower, for once.

His mood was only slightly affected when he saw Byaku-Satoshi Yoshinori scarfing down food.

Obviously, it would be tactless of him to accuse him of his Impostering ways during breakfast, and Chiaki looked thankful he wouldn’t talk about it, for now.

Then, he realized, he shouldn’t be out of the Hospital.

“Byakuya, shouldn’t you be with Mikan?” Peko questioned for him.

“Ah, Mikan discharged me early. And I’m not being forced to tell the truth this time.” He joked, looking at Hajime and patting his pocket. Hajime suddenly felt horrible.

“What about the others?” Gundham inquired. “Are Akane and Soda okay?”

“Still afflicted, last I saw,” Satoshi spoke. “They are still exhibiting their symptoms as well.”

“That’s a shame…” Sonia mused. “But I’m afraid all we can do is eat!”

“That’s right!” Nekomaru exclaimed, taking hold of a meat skewer and beginning to chomp it down. Not exactly breakfast food.

“Hey Ibuki,” Chiaki sighed. “You up for another show today?”

“HELLA!!!” She shouted, abruptly standing up. “I’ve got the perfect song picked out already!!” She was practically exploding with excitement as she dashed towards the exit, throwing toast in her mouth for the maximum effect. “MEET ME IN THE MUSIC VENUE IN 30 MINUTES”

“Wow,” Gundham responded. “Such fiery speed and power! What sorcery is this!”

“She’s something...” Peko sighed, spinning a straw through her drink, a happy smile crossing across her face.

“Her last performance sure was great!” Nekomaru exclaimed. “I might have to miss it though!”

“Huh? How so?” Hajime asked, taking a sip of coffee.

“I promised Mikan I’d help look after Akane and Soda today! Say sorry to her for me!”

“That’s a shame, but she’ll understand,” Peko stated.

##    


“You ready?!” Ibuki Mioda shouted on stage, her face inches from the microphone on stage. “It’s I!B!U!K!I!”

The Ultimate Musician cleared her throat, her hand flying to the guitar strings, as she sang. “There's a party and we're all going, and we’re all growing up!”

“Somebody's driving and he will be drinking,” She sang, kicking her leg onto the amp. “And no one's going back!”

“AND I WANNA LOVE THAT FALLS AS FAST AS A BODY FROM A BALCONY, AND!” As Ibuki sang, a distant chime rang out in the background.

“I WANNA KISS LIKE MY HEART IS HITTING THE GROUND!” Ibuki spun, paying no attention to the distant announcement of death.

“I’M HOLDING MY BREATH WITH A BASEBALL BAT, THOUGH I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M WAITING FOR, I’M NOT GONNA BE WHAT MY DADDY WANTS ME TO BE!-”

“BODY! BODY!” Nekomaru screamed, bursting through the door. “There’s...a body.”

##    


“What’s going on, what’S GOING ON?!” Satoshi screamed, pushing past the group as they reached the hospital. “WHO IS IT?!”

Hajime peered over his shoulder, spying Mikan on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

His vision took a panoramic spin, his eyes falling on a hospital bed. He took one step, then another, as his hand touched the arm, and felt the cold death of Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast.

##    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs Ibuki Sing are:  
> -My Body's Made of Crushed Little Stars by Mitski  
> -Townie by Mitski


	7. 💖Two Time💖-DEADLY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST RUSHED AND BAD THINGS IVE EVER WRITTEN FOR THIS AU  
> i lost a lot of motivation when i got a cold halfway through writing this so you can totally see the quality drop!! GOD I HATE IT!!  
> also content warning: NEEDLES! A LOT OF NEEDLES!!

“何何、” The man sang, the woman smashing her microphone into the ground.

“私たちはWomanhoodのピークで何をすべきですか？” She shouted, snatching the man by the collar and throwing him down.

“私たちがこのように続ける場所はありません。” They sang together, swirling dance of cosmic decadence between two bodies. The man tossed the woman off of him, their words not ceasing amidst nothingness.

 

\---

 

“Whoops!! A body has been discovered!!”

 

“What...happened…” Mikan whispered, staring straight ahead at Akane’s corpse.

“Was it the disease? Did it kill her?” Satoshi asked, his eyes fixed to the wall, not daring to look at the Hospital bed.

“And so the killing game begins again…” Gundham whispered from the exit.

“Should...I get to it, then?” Mikan whispered, sliding towards Akane’s body.

Her gloved hands nimbly traveled along Akane’s body, stopping at her neck. “Poison,” She said. “Akane was poisoned.”

“COME ON NOW! THAT’S MY JOB!” Monokuma shouted, pushing past the legs of the students who’d lives he’d ruined. “Anyway! Here it is! The Monokuma file!” He handed it off to Hajime and dashed away. “See you in three hours!!~”

“Did the Despair Disease really work as a motive?” Satoshi asked, eyes darting from person to person, knowing one of them killed Akane. “It just, none of this makes any sense!”

“Tell me something we don’t know. Hajime, just read the file.”

Hajime cleared his throat, his eyes watering as he tapped the screen. “Victim: Akane Owari. Height: 5’7”. Weight: 146 lbs. Blood Type: A.”

“And we know she died from poison…” Peko sighed. “We should go investigate around.”

“Yeah!! Let’s check out the rest of the place! Look for evidence!” Ibuki affirmed.

“Alright…” Nekomaru forced a smile. “I’ll investigate here with Mikan, Hajime, and Chiaki. Everyone else pan out.” The group nodded and promptly left.

Hajime stared straight ahead at Chiaki, asking silent permission.

She simply mouthed back ‘Later’.

“First of all, we should find any evidence we can.” Nekomaru started. “Anyone got anything?”

“I found, this near her body when I first discovered it…” Mikan mumbled, grabbing a purple-brown wig, with long choppy hair.

“A wig? Why would someone need that?” Hajime silently pleaded with Chiaki to show the Handbook, she sternly shook her head.

“It’s obviously evidence, there's no way that would be here normally,” Nekomaru affirmed.

“What about the poison that was used on her? Can we figure out how she ingested it?” Nekomaru asked, investigating the small bottle on her bedside drawer.

“It’s probably nothing. I use that bottle to give them medicine. I personally administer it and check it three times before giving it to the patient. That’s always my procedure, every time.” Mikan stated, nodding her head.

“So there’s no way anyone could’ve messed with it?” Chiaki questioned, taking the bottle in her hand.

“Absolutely. My system is air-tight. You shouldn’t even bother investigating it.”

“Nekomaru, Mikan, did you both discover the body at the same time?” Hajime inquired.

“No, Mikan had already seen her for a bit before I arrived. Apparently, Soda was the last person to make the discovery announcement play.

“I think I know who did it,” Hajime stated, furiously staring towards the corpse lying before them.

“Hajime-”

“Byakuya. He did it.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Nekomaru started, but Hajime simply handed him the E-Handbook stashed away in his pocket.

“His real name isn’t Byakuya Togami. He’s Satoshi Yoshinori, the Ultimate Imposter.”

“...What?” Mikan asked. “That’s totally out of character for him to do!”

“He’s been lying to us, he’s THE TRAITOR!”

“HAJIME!” Chiaki shouted, grabbing Hajime’s arm. “We need to focus. Let’s not  _ obsess _ over this for now.”

Hajime heaved a heavy sigh as a second bell chimed.

  
  


“HA-WAHH??!!! A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!”

 

“ _ What?!”  _ Chiaki hissed, frantically looking from Mikan to Nekomaru to Hajime.

“But, someone’s already dead,”

“There was never a rule...that said two people couldn’t die.”

Before he knew it, Hajime was out the door. The sound of screams erupted from the Music Venue, making him reroute his course. He dashed through the door, slamming it open, to see none other than a body.

A body hanging from a noose, the body of Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic.

  
  


“Wow, you all really outdid yourselves!!” Monokuma cackled, walking into the venue, his mechanical laughter filling the air wherever he walked.

“Two...people?” Ibuki quietly whispered, staring at Soda’s lifeless form. 

“Who could do this?! It...it just doesn’t make any sense!” Peko exclaimed after her, taking tentative steps towards the Mechanic.

“Say, Monokuma…” Sonia questioned. “What, what would happen if two people die in the same period of time?”

“Why, that’s such a weird hypothetical, Miss Nevermind!! But since you asked,” Monokuma cleared its nonexistent throat. “If two people are killed, the investigation period is doubled (it’s only fair), and only the trial will only be based on the FIRST death!! We will only be deciding the fate of the blackened of who killed poor poor Akane, the first body to be discovered!”

“But what if they’re different people?! You’re just going to let a murderer walk free?!” Peko shouted.

“I assure you, Miss Pekoyama, that my first and foremost priority is JUSTICE! Sadly, I’m on a budget here! Two executions a trial?! Now that’s just crazy talk!!” Monokuma guffawed.

“But...that’s, that’s not fair.” Satoshi spat. “THAT’S NOT FAIR!”

“Whoever said the Killing Game was fair,  **_Mr. Togami?”_ ** Monokuma stated, suddenly serious. “Here’s the Monokuma file! See you in 3 hours!!” Monokuma handed off the file, and then he was gone.

It just now hit Hajime that two people were dead. That two people had died in such a short period of time. It just hit him that two people were dead, and there was nothing he could do.

“I guess...we must press on…” The Imposter wheezed. “Victim: Kazuichi Soda. Height: 5’8”. Weight: 153 lbs. Blood Type: B+.”

“Mikan?” Hajime pleaded, turning to the horrified nurse. “Can you do something about this?”

She nodded, taking miniscule steps to the stage. Her whole body shook as her gloves met Soda’s body. “Hhee, he, hee, was killed by hanging.”

“That’s it? It’s just that simple?” Komaeda asked, walked towards Mikan. “Someone just hung him? It’s as simple as that?”

“Plpplease don’t nnsult me,”

“We might have more time, but we have to remain vigilant,” Chiaki stated, hopping onto the stage and setting up a stepladder that had been knocked down. “So? Are you going to help or not?”

Hajime exhaled, nodding and stepping on to the stage. Chiaki quickly stepped up the stepladder, beginning to unhook the noose from around Soda’s neck.

Hajime held the rope up, as Chiaki moved Soda’s neck away from it, as Soda’s lifeless form fell to the floor.

“Let’s get to work, shall we?” Komaeda started, as Mikan dashed out the door, leaving the three of them alone.

“First up, let’s look more closely at the body, check to see if there are any inconsistencies between Soda’s body and Mikan’s analysis.”

“He was definetely hung,” Komaeda said, tracing the rope burn marks around Soda’s jaw and neck. “Not strangling or anything.”

“But then what’s this?” Chiaki said, lifting up Soda’s tank top to reveal a large, charred span of skin. “I think it’s electrocution.”

“That has to have been a common occurrence for Soda, right? He was the Ultimate Mechanic.”

“Yes, but I doubt an Ultimate would simply place an open wire onto their skin for kicks,” Komaeda stated, kicking the ground.

“But it is  _ Soda _ ,” Hajime responded.

“Rude, Hajime.” Chiaki retorted. “So, how on earth did this happen?”

“What are you talking about?”

“There’s no window that this makes any sense.” Chiaki spat. “No one can set up this elaborate of murder in such a short span of time.”

“We don’t know the full extent of the murder, or how any of this was planned.”

“BUT IT’S...SO STUPID!” Chiaki shouted. “HOW DID I NOT SEE THIS?! HOW DID I NOT, HOW DID I NOT STOP THIS?”

“Chiaki?”

Chiaki’s face sank, as her eyes seemed to dull. “I’m supposed, to guide everyone. I’m the leader, right?”

“The leader…?” Hajime questioned. “I mean, I’ve always seen you that way, but,”

“I’m not deserving of that title. Look at what’s happened when I try to go around saving people!” Tears once again welled up in her eyes, as she sank in front of Kazuichi Soda’s body. “I should have died. Not everyone else. Teruteru, Hiyoko, Fuyuhiko, Mahiru, Akane, Soda, all of them should still be alive.”

“Chiaki,”

“I’m, just so stupid,”

“Chiaki, please, listen to me,” Komaeda said. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be putting themselves down, not you. You are the best one here. I definetely believe in you, so believe in yourself too!”

Chiaki sniffed. “I guess, I can believe that,” She took in a deep breath and let it out. “Can I sit this one out? I, don’t think I can look at him for too much longer.”

“Obviously. Just don’t go too far.” Chiaki nodded and stumbled out of the Music Venue.

“First off, I have a question regarding what Chiaki said,” Komaeda stated.

“Huh, and that is?”

“How was the body kept hidden from us?”

“Kept...hidden from us?” Hajime asked, following Komaeda to the back of the stage.

“During Ibuki’s performance, the stage curtains were closed shut.”

“Your point?”

“There’s no way the killer could’ve set this elaborate murder scene up so well. It straight up doesn’t make sense.”

“Just spit it out already, Komaeda!”

“The body was hidden from behind the curtains. Soda was killed before Akane.”

  
  


2 hours of turning up nothing else. Hajime was convinced they were going to fail. No other evidence would present itself, and Hajime Hinata was terrified, so so terrified. They were going to die here. God, in a few minutes, Monokuma would call the trial and the killer would walk free.

Hajime cursed under his breath as Komaeda searched the stage again. This was the 5th time he’d tried. He was as desperate as Hajime. This was going to be the trial were the killer won, and 9 other students would die.

Hajime Hinata had 3 other people he would consider ‘friends’, and those people were Chiaki Nanami, Nekomaru Nidai, and Nagito Komaeda. And those 3 people, including himself, would die. They would die, and someone would walk away, having killed two people.

 

Hajime didn’t listen to the announcement, his ears were too busy being covered by Despair. He didn’t dare listen to the words that horrid bear spoke, as Komaeda helped him up.

His eyes saw the island passing by as they walked, down the road, onto the first island, and down to Jabberwock park. He saw everything, but he didn’t register any of it as fact. It was all just colors. Colors and shapes. Boring colors that stabbed at his vision until he wanted to go blind.

The world meant nothing to him anymore. It was just Chiaki, Nekomaru, and Komaeda. It was just those three, and Hajime Hinata.

“You all finally here?! It took you all so long!!!”

“Just, get this over with.”

“Jeez LOUISE!! Pushy, pushy! Miss. Nanami, aren’t you happy?! People are dead! Now the plot can progress.”

“Stop it. Stop treating this like a fucking game.” Chiaki spat. “I’m sick of this, I’m sick of you! This isn’t a game, it’s goddamn warfare!

“Warfare doesn't have rules, Miss Nanami. Warfare is just needless killing. Now, would you call such a dignified experience as this one  _ warfare _ ? I wouldn’t agree.”

“SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, ASSHOLE.” Chiaki spat. “I WON’T LISTEN TO ANOTHER WORD YOUR MOUTH TRIES TO GET ME TO BELIEVE. DIGNIFIED?! DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH. THIS IS PREMEDITATED MURDER, AND I WON’T STAND FOR IT!”

“But It’s not my fault at all!! Puhuhuhu, it’s all of your faults! It’s Hiyoko’s fault, it’s Mahiru’s fault! It’s Chiaki’s fault, It’s Hajime’s fault! ALLL OF YOU ARE TO BLAME FOR THIS KILLING GAME!!” Monokuma cackled. “HOPE THIS, HOPE THAT, AREN’T YOU READY TO DESPAIR!? YOU’RE WILLINGLY PLUNGING YOURSELF INTO DESPAIR WHEN YOU FIRST THINK TO KILL, AND YOU’RE TRYING TO PUSH THE BLAME ONTO ME?! PUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU, DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH, MISS NANAMI!!!!”

And then, the Trial Grounds rose from the parted sea, and their fates were locked once again.

Another Class Trial.

Another death.

Another Despair.

Another Blackened.

 

“Puhuhuhuhuhu, ignoring out little spat outside, allow me to once again discuss the rules of the class trial!” Monokuma exclaimed as the students filed into place. “The aim of the Class Trial is to uncover the Blackened, who has interrupted the peace!! If the Blackened is found guilty, they alone will face my super duper special PUNISHMENT! But if the students find the wrong student guilty then every student except the Blackened will be executed and the Blackened will be allowed to leave! Let’s begin yet another Class Trial! ALL RISE!!”

“Let’s begin, again, I guess.” Komaeda sighed. “Let us mull over our evidence before we begin seriously debating.”

“Why bother?” Hajime said his gaze hardening. “We only have one solid lead and any other information we have is inconclusive!”

“Wait, we already have a lead?!” Sonia questioned. “Did I miss something?”

“Hajime, you’re talking about,”

“That’s right. Satoshi Yoshinori is the killer.”

“S...satoshi Yoshinori?!” Ibuki questioned. “Who the fuck is that?!”

“Don’t tell me there’s some kind of, hidden 17th student. That’s obviously nonsense.” Peko responded.

“I have evidence that points directly towards him,” Hajime said. “As he is clearly standing in this room with us.”

“What on earth are you saying?!” The Imposter asked from across the room. “Satoshi Yoshinori sounds like a nobodies name. Not worth my time.”

“Funny you’d say that. I’m surprised you’d call yourself a nobody, though.” Komaeda stated, winking at the Imposter.

“W-what? That, makes no sense,” ‘Byakuya’ stated. “What proof do you have? Accusing someone with no basis, that makes no sense!”

“I present ‘Byakuya’s E-Handbook.” Chiaki cut in. “When you open an E-Handbook, it clearly displays the owners first name and talent. When you open Byakuya’s, it clearly displays the name ‘Satoshi Yoshinori: The Ultimate Imposter.”

“Ultimate...Imposter…?” Gundham furiously asked. “What kind of disguising witchcraft was used to hide his true identity?!”

“I, I, I, I,” Satoshi responded. “I suppose I’ve been found out.”

“What? You’re giving up so easily?” Mikan questioned.

“Yes, my name is Satoshi Yoshinori,” he spoke, carefully removing the glasses sat on his nose, and reaching to push off the blonde wig away from his head. “And I am the Ultimate Imposter.”

“This doesn’t make sense, your talent is stealing identities?!” Ibuki asked.

“To a point. I simply impersonate people, become them. My real appearance is quite inconspicuous, despite my size. Such a palpable face can often lend itself to quite a few appearances. Not many people can find me out, even when I’m standing next to the person I’m impersonating.” The Imposter rambled. “I’m sorry for deceiving you.”

“But all of the facts you just provided simply proves you killed Akane.”

“What…?” Satoshi asked. “I lied about who I was, but I’m telling the truth when I say that I did not kill Akane!”

“Really?” Nekomaru asked. “Cause what Hajime is saying is starting to make some sense! The wig, the access to the medicine, it all makes sense!”

“You didn’t put poison the medicine,” Komaeda sighed. “You just placed the poison directly into Akane’s mouth.”

“You, you all do not know what you’re saying!”

“YEAH!! It’s totally out of character for Byaku-Satoshi to kill anyone!”

“REALLY?! Out of character?! We barely even know this Satoshi Yoshinori! We have no idea what is out of character for him!”

“Them, actually,”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Mikan apologized. “We have no idea what is out of character for them!

“And the wig found at the crime scene,” Nekomaru started. “You were impersonating Mikan!”

“You...you were trying to frame me…? How, how could you??” Mikan sobbed, her body slumping against her podium.

“N-no!! That doesn’t make any sense! Of course, I can change my appearance rather quickly, but I would never to do it to frame Mikan for murder!”

“Hhhowd, could youuuu,” Mikan’s voice warbled, as Satoshi’s stared off into the distance.

“Hold on a minute, Hajime, allow me to change the topic!” Komaeda stated. “I’d like to talk about the death of Soda for awhile.”

“Why bother?” Hajime stated. “For now, we just need to focus on Akane’s murder.”

“Why bother?” Nekomaru echoed. “Hajime, he’s dead! We need to discover the killer behind both of the deaths...or they’ll never be at peace!”

“Anywho, I would like to discuss something strange about the crime scene.”

“You’re talking about, your theory on how the body was hidden, right?”

“The body was hidden?” Sonia asked. “But, how?”

“According to Komaeda, Soda was killed much before Ibuki’s concert earlier today.”

“What? We would notice a BODY on stage!!” Ibuki shouted.

“The curtains were shut. We wouldn’t have been able to see anything if Soda was placed behind the curtain, which he was.” Komaeda smirked.

“But what about the electrocution, huh?” Chiaki inquired. “Is that the real cause of death?”

“True, we found signs of Soda having been electrocuted, which would’ve been easy to do.”

“I also found a cut wire on the crime scene!” Komaeda chuckled. “It all ties together rather well!”

“But none of these clues point to whoever could have killed Soda!” Nekomaru shouted.

“You’ve got that wrong!” Komaeda shouted in retort. “The time frame of Soda’s murder only allows one person to have killed him!”

“What on earth are you talking about?!” Sonia shouted.

“There’s only one person here with ready access to the Third Island at night, access to the afflicted people, and who weren’t affected themselves! AND THAT PERSON IS YOU, MIKAN TSUMIKI!”

“EHEEEK!!!” Mikan exclaimed, jolting upright and stepping back. “W-whahathat, areyou tlaking about,”

“Come on, Mikan?! She’s the killer?! How could someone as innocent as she do it?!” Nekomaru responded.

“We’ve learned a lot of things about each other today, and I’m sure she has a good motive, but right now, Mikan is the only one that could’ve done this.”

“Iidnt do it,,,itsplain to see,,” Mikan cried. “A stupid c,llumsy, idiotic slowpoke mlike me??? That’s completely out of the quetsion!!”

“You aren’t fooling anyone.” Komaeda spat. “You can drop the act.”

“AAact??? Whahaht act?? Ppplease stop, just forgibev me,”

“According to Nekomaru, you’re stutter was slowly disappearing. But all of a sudden, oh no! It’s back! You’re clearly acting!”

“stupidstupidstupidstupidSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID!!! FORGIVE MEEEEEEE” Mikan screeched, her voice raising at least 3x it’s usual volume. 

“Mikan…” Chiaki mused, her voice quiet. “Just admit it. You’re the only one that could’ve done it.”

“...Huh?” Mikan asked, staring Chiaki dead in the eye. “Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?”

Mikan laughed. Mikan laughed so hard her body shook, her euphoric noises rang throughout the air as she cackled, clutching at her stomach as she laughed, laughing like the world was ending and she didn’t give a damn.

“Puhuhuhuhu...PUHUHUHUHUHUHU!!!” Mikan chuckled. “Well! You got meeeee!! I did it!! Mikan Tsumiki, The Ultimate Nurse, KILLED KAZUICHI SODAAAAA!!! Puhuhuhuhu…”

“What...Mikan, what’s going on?!” Chiaki pleaded.

“What’s going on? Puhuhuhuhu, oh Chiaki! I’ve just dropped the act! Ahhhh, I forgot how great it felt to be myself again!!”

“It’s like she’s a completely different person,” Nekomaru gasped.

“Awwwww, what’s wrong Nekomaru?? Scared the big bad murderer will come for you next??” Mikan chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your death is quick!!”

“And that’s that. Mikan Tsumiki, in her own bizarre little way, killed Soda.”

“Yup!! Last night, I drag, drag, dragggedddd his body from the hospital to the Music Venue! While he was still barely alive, I shocked him a few times, nothing special, and hung his body for show!! Then I closed the curtains, and let you all find him on your own!!! And as an extra bonus, I completely LIED about the cause of death!!! Now, are you ready to forgive me??”

“So she admits it.” Gundham spat. “Such treachery makes me sick. Allow us to begin the vote to end this cretin’s life!”

“Aw, Gundham, don’t get ahead of yourself!!” Mikan mused. “My life won’t end just yet!! Just because I killed Soda, doesn’t mean I can be voted for! Remember Mr. Monokuma’s rule?”

“This trial is only for the murder of Akane Owari…” Hajime gasped in fear.

“Yup Yup Yup Yuppppp,,,” Mikan chuckled. “It’s hilarious really!! To see such delicious looks on your faces, god, I’m so jealous of you…Now go ahead, forgive me already!”

“Shut up! You killed someone, I don’t have to listen to anything you say!!” Nekomaru fired back.

“Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu………”

“Anyway, Akane,” Chiaki said, daring not to look at Mikan. “What is our evidence?”

“Akane was killed via poison,” Gundham responded. “The killer most likely slipped it into her mouth.”

“Our current suspect is Satoshi, though I highly doubt that now,” Chiaki responded.

“How so?” Satoshi added.

“With the recent...revelation about Mikan, I’m more inclined to believe she did it.”

“Huh??? Little old me???”

“You framed them.”

“Huh? Framed?”

“The wig, the poison, you tried to get someone else killed, so you could live. Why?”

“Why? Why? WHY? WHY, CHIAKI, I DON’T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHY!! I ALREADY KNOW WHY, AND WHO CARES IF YOU DON’T!!!”

“Mikan, I already know you did it. You killed both of them. But please, just tell me  _ why _ !”

“IT DOESN’T MATTER CHIAKI!!! I DON’T CARE IF YOU WANTED TO ‘FIX’ ME BECAUSE LETS BE HONEST, ALL THE TIMES YOUVE ‘COMFORTED’ ME, ‘CARED’ FOR ME, ‘PROTECTED’ ME, YOU JUST WANTED TO INFLATE YOUR OWN EGO TO BECOME EEEEEVERYONE’S SAVIOR!! I PITY YOU, CHIAKI NANAMI, I REALLY DO!!!”

“Please...tell...me...why…”

“Puhuhuhu...Dear, Sweet, Chiaki, it’s all for Despair!”

“So, Mikan poisoned Akane, because she did routine checks on the afflicted medicine containers? And that proves she killed Akane?”

“She wanted to frame me, in order to protect herself. She most likely knew about the rule ahead of time.”

“Mikan Tsumiki killed two people. It’s as clear as day.” Komaeda stated.

“Puhuhuhuhu...this is it, right? It’s all finally happening for me!! The death, the despair, It’s all coming to a head!!”

“We ready to vote, then???” Monokuma questioned, placing his head on top of his paw.

“No. I won’t vote until Mikan tells me why.” Chiaki stated, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the Nurse, who just smiled impossibly wide.

“I did it all for one person! My beloved!!”

“Beloved…?” 

“Indeed...the one person that would always forgive me!!”

“Why would you need to be forgiven,”

“ ‘Oh, Mikan, it doesn’t matter that you tripped, I’ll always forgive you…’ ‘Oh Mikan it’s fine that you lost my coat, I’ll forgive you forever and ever…’ ‘It doesn’t matter how stupid you can be, Mikan, I’ll always forgive you…’ ”

“Mikan…”

“My Beloved Junko…” Mikan sighed. “Who always forgives me in the darkest of times, SHE’D BE SO HAPPY TO HEAR WHAT I’VE DONE!!”

“Wait, no. No, No, No, NO!” Chiaki screamed, apparently recognizing that name.

“Junko, in the past tense? She  _ would _ be so happy to hear that?”

“Puhuhuhu, my beloved Junko died awhile back...That’s why I’m so happy to die!” Mikan exclaimed. “I’LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO SEE MY BELOVED ONCE MORE!!!”

“She’s completely insane…” Gundham stared. “What’s wrong with her…”

“Oh, I just  **remembered!!!!** ” Mikan cackled. “I just remembered my school life at Hope’s Peak Academy!!”

“Your...school life? It made you this way?!” Hajime shouted.

“Absolutely!! My beloved Junko...I can’t wait to see her again!!!”

“Yup!! Ms. Tsumiki was afflicted with Despair Disease!! She caught it while treating its victims!! The part of Mikan’s personality that constantly represses negative memories is reversed, making her remember everything!!!!”

“Ahh, such glorious despair!!” Mikan exclaimed, leaning back and cackling. “Now PLEASE, VOTE FOR ME!! VOTE FOR ME!! VOTE FOR ME!! YOU BETTER VOTE FOR ME, RIGHT!! VOTE FOR ME, COME ON, JUST VOTE FOR ME!!”

“Puhuhuhu, itttt’s VOTING TIME!!”

Horrified, Hajime’s shaky hand hovered over the buttons below him, choosing one of his friends, and sentencing number  **7** to death.

“Who’s it gonna be!! Who’s it! Gonna! Be!!!!!” Mikan hopped up and down, shouting at the large TV screen as the roulette wheel landed on a girl with choppy purple hair. “Puhuhuhuhu, PUHUHUHUHUHU!!!”

“AND THE BLACKENED IS... **_MIKAN TSUMIKI!!!!”_ **

“Goodbye, everyone!!! I hope we can meet again in death! Maybe then you can understand the glorious love me and Junko feel!!!”

“Mikan, please,” Chiaki cried, clinging onto the Nurse’s sleeve.

“Awwww, why are you so sad, Chiaki?” Mikan grinned, her smile spreading from ear to ear as she leaned in, speaking directly into Chiaki’s ear. “Is it because no one will ever love you? I pity you, really. Puhuhuhuhu…” Then, Mikan pushed The Gamer to the floor, turning on her heel and walking towards the bear. “I’m ready Monokuma! Ready to meet Junko once more!!”

“Well then!! I’VE PREPARED A VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT FOR  **_MIKAN TSUMIKI! THE ULTIMATE NURSE!!”_ **

“Goodbye everyone,,, It’s time for me to live as myself once more amidst the glowing love of Despair!!”

 

The screens above them altered and switched, showing an 8-bit sprite of Mikan happily walking with Monokuma towards her demise.

 

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

  
  


**MIKAN TSUMIKI HAS BEEN VOTED GUILTY**

 

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

 

Then, the screen changed once again.

 

**!!RING AROUND THE ROSIE!!** **  
** **!!ASHES TO ASHES!!**

**!!WE ALL FALL DOWN!!**

 

Mikan opened her eyes to find herself strapped to a carousel. Her eyes traveled around to find an array of giant Monokuma’s holding needles, full of chemicals she instantly recognized as Poison. Mikan sighed, as the Carousel began spinning, the needles slowly breaching her skin each time, directly filling her bloodstream with toxins designed to slowly ebb away at her life in the most painful way. Needle after needle shot itself into her skin, and to her delight, the Despair she felt there would populate hundreds, the despair she felt could last a lifetime. Then, as Mikan Tsumiki lay there, inches away from death,  a spear implanted itself into her chest, giving her a quick, despairful end to her drawn-out death.

  
  


“Mikan…” Chiaki cried. “I’m...I’m so sorry…”

“Aww, Miss Nanami!! Why so sad! She killed two people!! Why are you sad??”

“I’m sorry I didn’t save her. I’m sorry that I couldn’t stop her or force her to recover. And I’m sorry that people like you create a world where Mikan would be forced into Despair.”

“Puhuhuhuhu…”

“Stop. This wasn’t Mikan’s fault. It wasn’t ours, it wasn’t hers.”

  
  


“Junko did this. Junko did this, and I’m going to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/16.


	8. Makoto Naegi and the End of the World-INTERLUDE

6 students killed a girl together. A girl named Junko Enoshima.

Sitting at a round table, they all sipped drinks and discussed the death of Junko Enoshima.

One of them, Makoto Naegi, spoke first. “There’s no way she could interfere with our plans, right?”

Another spoke up. A girl with dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. Her name was Aoi Asahina. “No way!! Junko’s dead. I can’t think of any other countermeasures she could plan.”

“We, still can’t rule out the possibility that she could’ve done something,” Chihiro Fujisaki spoke up, bringing her coffee mug to her lips.

“You’re programs are supposed to be impenetrable, right, Chihiro?” Celeste inquired,  leaning back in her chair, casually swirling a spoon through her tea.

“I swear...I’m not usually that good…” Chihiro mused.

“Says the girl who literally invented an entirely new type of program!! LOVE YOURSELF, IDIOT!!” Toko Fukawa screamed from across the table.

“Come on.” Kyoko Kirigiri stated. “We are Future Foundation, we can’t we do? Are the program all set up?”

“Y-yes…” Chihiro stuttered. “Ms. Gekkogahara and Mr. Matsuda helped me set it up forever ago. Mr. Matsuda might not be around anymore to help, but I got as much info as I could out of Ms. Gekkogahara!”

“So, it should be fine, right?” Makoto asked.

“If there is nothing to interrupt the program, then yes, everything should be running smoothly.”  
“Great! What could go wrong?”

  
  
  
  


  
“What’s going on, WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Aoi Asahina shouted as bright red lights flared above the loudspeakers. “CHIHIRO, WHAT’S GOING ON?!”

“I, I, I don’t know!!! I can’t find anything to help me stop the virus!!”

“W-wait…” Toko Fukawa stated. “There.”  Her hand traveled to the Master Monitor, where a smiling, two-toned face was shown. A Two-Toned face that these 6 students knew all too well.

 

“Puhuhuhuhu...Been awhile, huh?!”

 

And then, they knew what they were brought here to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the full story of the 78th class in my DR1 Rewrite:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967853/chapters/39878361


	9. Welcome to the Dark Carnival-DAILY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM SO SORYR THIS IS LATE  
> I took a little hiatus form this fic because I could myself not having fun writing it anymore  
> So i did a quick break to write another fic and I put a lot into this new chapter, despite it being kinda short  
> But I'm having tons of fun again and I'm super proud of this so enj oy

“私たちは花です、満開です、”

 

“官能の高さで、”

 

“そして私たちの最高の状態で。”

 

“Still.”

 

And then they were dead.

 

\---

 

_ “I’LL KILL YOU!-” _

 

_ “You don’t have to. You’ll never see me again.” _

 

_ “Goodbye everyone,,, It’s time for me to live as myself once more amidst the glowing love of Despair!!” _

 

The last, desperate, terrible words of the Blackened’s still echoed through Hajime’s empty head as he shoved his face deeper into the sheets of his bed.

Maybe, he could go so deep into his mattress, he wouldn’t have to get up in the morning. Then he could just forget all about the killing game, and Hiyoko, and Fuyuhiko, and Mahiru, and Soda, and Akane, and Mikan-

He was crying, he realized. Tears welled up in his eyes and poured down his face, desperately looking for some reason to keep existing on this pitiful excuse for a school trip.

It had been a day since Mikan had been executed. It had been a day since Soda and Akane died, and Mikan killed them. It had been a day since Chiaki spoke the name ‘Junko’, and a day since Hajime wondered who that was. It had been a day since Hajime had last seen Nekomaru, Komaeda, Chiaki, Sonia, any of them.

It had been a day since Hajime had thought about escape from Jabberwock island.

Maybe this was the mastermind’s plan, whoever was controlling their Killing School Trip. Maybe they wanted to make Hajime forget about escape, just make him focus on staying on the island for the rest of his life.

If it meant he didn’t ever have to see a corpse again in his life, he could get behind that.

_ Ding Dong _

Someone rang his doorbell, Hajime didn’t bother getting up.

Someone rapped their hand against the wooden door, as he closed his pillow around his head.

The door opened, and Hajime wasn’t going to leave his bed.

“Hajime?” Nekomaru said. Hajime shot a glare at the boy in his doorway.

“What do you want” Hajime stated, his voice muffled by the cotton surrounding his mouth.

“I’m going door to door, trying to cheer people up, y’know? I’ve been held up in Chiaki’s room though.” Nekomaru’s weight-adjusted the bed, causing Hajime to jump and send his pillow flying.

“That’s nice of you. I don’t need to be cheered up.”

“Hajime, three people died. You have a right to yourself to be sad.”

“I’m not  _ sad _ . I don’t get  _ sad. _ ” Hajime spat. “I have to be efficient, productive! I can’t waste time on being  _ sad _ .”

“Where did this come from? Hajime, you can talk to me. You know that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! H. Hinata is perfectly fine, thank you!”

“I’m not going to leave until you spill everything.”

“That’s awfully rude of you.” 

“HAJIME!” Nekomaru shouted, making Hajime want to sink into his bed, as tears threatened to stream down his face once more. “Hajime, you’re my friend. I want to see you happy. I will always help you but I can’t help unless you let me help you!”

“I…”

“Please,” Nekomaru said, his hand enclosing itself around Hajime’s. “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“...” Hajime paused, opening his mouth to speak. “I’ve been thinking. About my talent.”

“You couldn’t remember it, right?”

“Yeah. But...maybe, I just don’t have a talent.” Hajime stated.

“What, do you mean?”

“Monokuma, he, we told you about the laptop we found on the third island, right?”

“Yeah, it said something about Hope’s Peak’s destruction, right?”

“It did. And, I don’t think I ever attended Hope’s Peak as a Talented Student.”

“Wha?” Nekomaru questioned. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t, I don’t know. But after, what Mikan said…” Hajime said. “She said she ‘Remembered’, and that’s why she killed Soda and Akane.”

“What about it? Are you saying, if you ‘Remembered’, you wouldn’t have a talent?”

“I, I think that’s just it,” Hajime stated, holding his breath. “I also remember, my entrance exams into Hope’s Peak.”

“What are you talking about? Hope’s Peak personally scouts talented students.”

“But I took, so many classes. I remember taking courses, and doing tests, but, it, none of it makes sense, it doesn’t, make,”

“Hajime?” Nekomaru edged closer to Hajime, who’s breathing had deepened as he held his head.

“It doesn’t make sense, none of it makes sense, I must just be lying, it doesn’t make, IT DOESN’T-” Hajime’s words were muffled by Nekomaru wrapping his arms around Hajime.

“It’s going to be okay, Hajime! I’ll be here for you, and so will Chiaki, Komaeda, all of us. We’ll protect you.”

Tears streamed freely down Hajime’s cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Nekomaru’s neck, crying into his shoulder. “Th...ank, you,”

“Anytime! It’s what coaches and Managers are for, right? We help our players be better in their heart and mind!”

Hajime smiled sadly as he nestled himself into Nekomaru’s arms before he was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious, and annoying buzzer.

Satoshi’s voice greeted the two of them from behind the door. “Nekomaru? Hajime? You two in there?”

“Yup! We’ll be right out!” Nekomaru exclaimed, moving to stand up, much to Hajime’s displeasure.

Hajime didn’t try to keep Nekomaru near him, as much as he wanted him to stay next to him.

“You coming?” Nekomaru asked as Hajime forced himself to stand up, intertwining his fingers with Nekomaru’s.

 

“Ah, hello you two,” Sonia commented as Nekomaru lead him into the restaurant. She didn’t comment on Nekomaru casually leading Hajime by the hand, for which he was very grateful.

   “I suppose we should address to elephant in the room,” Satoshi stated. They had since removed their Byakuya disguise, wearing a brown jacket and pants. Their eyes were dull grey, and their shoulder-length black hair was heavily slicked back.

   “You talkin bout Mikan? Maybe your identity? There are a lot of elephants, we barely fit in here!” Ibuki shouted.

   “My name is Satoshi Yoshinori.” He said. “That much is true. For, most of my life, I was told I was invisible. No one could see me, or talk about me. So, to cope, I tried being other people.”

“You’ve stolen other identities too?” Peko cooly commented, glaring from behind her glasses.

“I never stole identities. I have always asked. I can perfectly emulate people, but not without their approval.”

“Still! Why Byakuya Togami?! Why make us think you were him?!” Ibuki shouted.

“He’s the most present person I’ve ever met,” Satoshi said, sinking into his chair.

“Just, why did this all have to happen?” Ibuki said, slumping onto the table. “Why did this happen to us?!”

“No one will ever know,” Gundham stated, crossing his arms. “Whoever is doing this, they clearly aren’t rational.”

“Despair,” Komaeda said, staring ahead. “Despair is why.”

“Mikan was talking a lot about, Despair,” Hajime stated. “What was that all about?”

“Despair…” Chiaki sighed. “Despair is why this is all happening,” Chiaki stated, as Sonia rubbed her arm.

“I made a promise. I made a promise to myself that I would live to see the Mastermind dead. I intend to keep that promise.” Peko stated.

“I want to get out of here, Monokuma is just in my way!” Ibuki shouted. “That bear doesn’t stand a fucking chance!” She shouted.

“No one else will die while I am alive,” Satoshi stated. “I may not be Byakuya Togami, but I am still your friend.”

“I love all of you, and I will not bear to have anyone else die on this island!” Nekomaru exclaimed, not removing his hand from Hajime’s.

“The seven rings of hell cannot keep me from escape!!” Gundham exclaimed. “I will vanquish this fiend with my own two hands!”

“Hope...Despair...I know Hope will win, and I cannot wait to see Despair crumple and die.”

“Junko did this.”

Hajime didn’t speak, as his friends poured their hearts out. He smiled, he smiled wider than his heart could handle as his friends were happy.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this conversation.” Komaeda sadly asked. “But, Mikan, was she the Traitor?”

“It almost seems too easy,” Peko stated.

“But, Despair, that’s Monokuma’s M.O, right?” Satoshi inquired.

“But who was this Junko person?” Komaeda inquired. “Did she stand for Despair as well?”

“Mikan can’t be the traitor. It just doesn’t make any sense.” Chiaki said.

“There isn’t any proof though,” Ibuki remarked. “We can’t believe ya without proof.”

“I know it’s right. I know she isn’t the traitor.” Hajime mentally noted on how Chiaki still talked in the present tense, still talking as if Mikan were still here.

“Hello, Students!! Love, Love!!” Monomi said, waddling into the room. “It’s so nice to see you!!”

“Hi, Monomi…” Chiaki said, smiling somberly.

“I have good news!!” She exclaimed, hopping onto the table and delivering food. “After you all enjoy breakfast, I have defeated another Monobeast!! 4th Island is now free for you to explore!!”

“That’s amazing, Monomi,” Chiaki asked, her eyes tired. She reached for a slice of toast, shoving it into her mouth.

“Love, Love!!”

Peko quickly whipped out her handbook, flipping it open to the map of the 4th island. “There isn’t any information.”

Hajime cocked an eyebrow, fishing around his pocket for his own handbook, opening the map to see nothing but a question mark around an island-shaped silhouette.

“That shouldn’t be happening!!” Monomi stated from in between Chiaki’s arms.

“Maybe it’s just some glitch.”

“If it was a glitch, then it would only be an isolated incident, not across all of our handbooks.” Chiaki clarified, having opened her own handbook in record time.

“I guess we have no other choice but to explore,” Komaeda said, standing up and walking towards the exit.

 

Once the rest of the students had finished their food like a normal person, the remaining people on the island all traveled to the 4th island-gate. Hajime didn’t know if he should be surprised anymore, or what.

It was one big, dark carnival. Purples and greens danced from hanging LED lights that illuminated the faces of the students as they traversed the small walkways, leading to defunct attractions scattered amongst the linoleum walkways.

“This is the 4th island? I mean, I get Monokuma is horrible at decoration but this is a little bit excessive.” Komaeda sneered, as the rides continued to run, despite being passenger-less.

“W-why are you soo mean to meeeeeeeee” Monokuma wailed over from the carousel. “I’m your headmaster, you should take my feelings into accounttttt!!!”

“You kind of lost that right when you trapped us into a Killing Game,” Peko remarked.

“This isn’t fair…You guys were never supposed to get access to the 4th islands!”

“Obviously!” Monomi exclaimed. “I, Monomi defeated your wicked Monobeasts and gained access to your island!!!”

“WOE IS ME!!!! WHATEVER WILL I BE ABLE TO DO.” Monokuma spat as the gates shut tight on the 4th Island, leaving 9 students trapped inside.

“What was that?!” Peko furiously asked.

“The 4th Island is still under construction!” Monokuma exclaimed.

“Then, then let us leave.” Monomi stuttered, frantically looking between the exit and Monokuma.

“Well now, well now, well now, well now!!” Monokuma shouted. “You’ve already broken one too many rules, Monomi! Destroying a Monobeast is STRICTLY PROHIBITED.”

“What are you gonna do to her?” Chiaki asked, frantically searching between the two.

“Well, I  _ can’t _ directly harm Mono-brat.” Monokuma huffed, then chuckled. “But I can keep you here for as long as I WANT!!!” And then he was gone.

“So, we’re stuck on an island within an island.” Peko deadpanned.

“This is totally nuts,,” Ibuki groaned, her eyes darting from attraction to attraction. “All this stuff looks totally finished! Under construction my ass…”

“Ms. Mioda!!! Please be careful!!” Monomi exclaimed as Ibuki hopped onto a dark purple and pink carousel, stomping her feet. “Even I don’t know what’s gonna happen, so please please-AHHH!!”

Ibuki let out a blood-curdling scream, as the Carousel's base slowly glided over the ground.

“What the fuck?!” Nekomaru screamed, dashing over to the now large hole in the ground, where the carousel had been.

“NOT GONNA LIE THIS IS PRETTY SICK” Ibuki shouted back, hopping up onto her feet.

“NO NO NO DON’T STAND UP!!” Peko yelled. “I’ll get you down,” Her red eyes fixated on a corndog stand that only sold corn in the shape of dogs, and leaped onto the top, but before she could jump again, the gravel beneath her feet gave way, as she jumped back to the ground.

As the Corn Dog stand plummetted below, Peko stared in horror. “What the hell is this deathtrap?!”

“So when Monokuma said ‘Under-Construction’, he meant that everything would fall apart when you touched it?!” Chiaki shouted. “What kind of construction was he doing!”

“HEY!! DID Y’ALL FORGET ABOUT ME??? STILL KINDA IN MORTAL PERIL!!” Ibuki screamed, as the led lights surrounding the carousel ignited, and immediately plummetted.

Ibuki’s body had a harder time keeping up with the carousel, falling down rapidly, before Peko rocketed forward, snatching Ibuki and landing on the ground.

“Are you okay?” Peko hurriedly asked as Ibuki grinned.

“NEVER BETTER!” Ibuki planted a quick kiss on Peko’s cheek before turning to the rest of the group. “So, what the fuck, right?”

“The whole place is completely booby-trapped. We have no way of escaping either. Those gates surely won’t move no matter what we try.” Satoshi mused, their voice heavy.

“I...can try to manage something!!!” Monomi shouted. “But I’ll need time. Maybe...a few days? Love, Love???”

“A few  _ days? _ ” Hajime furiously asked. “How are we gonna survive here for a few days?”

“I’m sure there are a few food stands that aren’t on top of sinkholes…” Nekomaru said, staring off into the distance.

“There’s no guarantee though! And Monokuma wouldn’t just let us die, right? It’d be against the rules.” Hajime refuted, staring at Komaeda for help.

“Monokuma wants us to Despair. I’m sure that starving to death would provide a lot of Despair, but that’s no way to run a killing game. I doubt we’ll be here for long.” Komaeda said. “We have Monomi on our side, right?”

“R-right!!! L-love, Love!!!!!” Monomi forced. “I should probably be done breaking the gate in...3 days?”

“That’s much too long, foul beast!” Gundham exclaimed. “We cannot subsist on such low-quality sustenance for that long!”

“I know...Please forgive your teacher…”

“I don’t think I’ll ever hear ‘Forgive’ the same way again…” Sonia mused.

“Come on! We gotta stay together, right?! Let’s survive!” Nekomaru shouted as Hajime stared.

He could already see the writing on the wall. This was just the beginning of the 4th island, and it would only get worse from here.

 

By the end of the first day on the 4th island, Hajime had already removed his tie and sweater vest, the former hanging loose around his neck and the ladder being spread out onto the cobblestone floor to simulate a blanket. Hajime weakly curled into a ball on the sweater rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to force himself to sleep. Nighttime had begun just a few hours ago as Hajime’s head hit the dirt. His eyes threatened to close, as his body fell loose against the grass.

Hajime always dreamed on the first night of the first day.

_ “So what do you say?” _

_ “It’s a horrid idea” _

_ “Don’t be so icky! It’s not that hard.” _

_ “I won’t do it” _

_ “How about this? I can guarantee you won’t be, ‘bored’ or whatever!” _

_ “I won’t be bored anymore” _

_ “Never again.” _

_ “Okay. I’ll do it” _

_ “Puhuhuhuhuhu, Splendid!” _

 

“Hey, are you awake?” Nekomaru said, poking Hajime in the side.

Hajime turned over in the grass, coming face to face with the coach. He scooted back a little bit. “Not yet.”

“That’s valid,” Chiaki said from the other side of him.

“So what now? Do we just wait? Monokuma’s going to starve us out of here?”

“It’s a good thing you can work out anywhere!”

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

 

_ “Ahem! Ahem! Hello, my dear, rulebreaking, students!! It is now 7 am, meaning that it is now officially daytime! As you may know, you have been imprisoned on the 4th island. But don’t worry, I’m not gonna abandon you! Please report to the floating carousel for a Supply Drop!!!” _

 

The P.A cut out as a whipping sound of air soared above him, and a small, white, box began slowly falling down from the sky.

“Well, this is sudden.” Peko deadpanned as Hajime ran up to the rest of the students.

“He wants us to die, right? It doesn’t make sense to give us food.” Hajime said.

“That foul beast’s one motivation is Despair, remember ” Gundham stated.

“So, who wants to get it?” Komaeda inquired since the Carousel was still airborne.

“I’ve got it,” Peko affirmed, her eyes searching for something to launch herself off of. She found a small food cart they had checked last night, vaulting into the air off of the top, her arms clinging to the purple implement.

She dragged herself on top, snatching the box before letting herself fall to the ground.

Ibuki quickly applauded, as Peko placed the airdrop on the floor.

Satoshi leaned down and removed the tape holding the box together, gasping as they saw the inside.

Hajime leaned forward, removing the items one by one. “A Monokuma button reading ‘Sorry, I was born stupid.’” Hajime deadpanned, lazily pinning it to his tie. “Several Tupperware containers of food. And one fully loaded handgun.”

“Come again?” Sonia inquired, waltzing up to the box and taking the pistol in her hand. “I guess, could this count as a motive?”

“It’s too simple. The others were personal to us, and no doubt wanted to target particular students. I think he just realized there's not a very good way to kill in a circus.” Peko stated, running her fingers through her hair.

“There are all sorts of ways!! Just, not as...direct.” Ibuki said, slumping onto Peko.

“Well, should we just leave it?” Nekomaru asked. “Or have someone look after it?”

Komaeda’s hand snatched up the gun.

“I can hold onto it.” He said, pocketing the weapon and smiling warmly.

“Ha! As if we are so foolish to entrust something this dangerous to someone like you.” Gundham remarked, extended his hand to take the gun. “Hand over your weapon, demon of entanglement!”

“That’s really rude of you, Gundham. Besides, we’re only here for three days right? This is our first day here, we’ll be gone in no time.”

“Remember what happened with Hiyoko? And Teruteru? How can accept that you once just try to kill again?” Peko inquired.

“I’m fully aware of my past mistakes, and once again, I apologize.”

“I trust him,” Hajime said, pushing past Peko and Gundham. “Right? I say he can keep it.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Chiaki added. “I trust he can be responsible.

“I’m...flattered.” Komaeda blushed. “As if to think that Ultimates could trust a piece of trash like me…”

“Stop that,” Chiaki stated, patting Komaeda on the arm before opening a piece of Tupperware. “Monomi?” She asked no one. “You around, Monomi?”

“Hellloooo students!! It’s me, your teacher Monomi!!” The rabbit exclaimed, peeking out from nowhere.

“Can you check this food? Make sure Monokuma hasn’t done anything to it?”

“Abso-tutely!!” Monomi’s pink eye glistened, as she quickly scanned the Tupperware, and nodded. “The sandwiches have laxatives in them, the several thermoses with liquid are spiked, none of this is 100% safe for your body.”

“I don’t know why I’m that surprised…” Nekomaru huffed, sitting down. “Which ones are the least bad for you?”

“Cookies with mushy raisins instead of chocolate chips.”

“Disgusting.”

“Aside from Monokuma’s horrible attempt at pranks,” Sonia said. “Monomi, have you made any progress on getting that gate up?”

“Yes!! I’m getting past Monokuma’s system as we speak. Please keep it together for two more days!! Love, Love!!”

Hajime thought two days weren’t that bad. Two days shouldn’t be that much of a problem, right?  
Hajime Hinata was so, so, so deathly wrong.

 

The second day began with another airdrop, this one contained a deactivated landmine (and the materials to activate it), another set of booby-trapped food (“Why is it called booby-trapped? I haven’t seen a single nipple in any of the spike traps I used to fall in!!” Ibuki had remarked.), and most importantly, a single Handgun bullet.

Hajime had been walking away from a neon pink roller coaster that was hard to look at when Monomi hurriedly approached him.

“Ah!! Mr. Hinata, it’s horrible!!” Monomi exclaimed, tugging on his sleeve-which had gotten torn on a stray piece of fence wiring-and frantically tried to run in the opposite direction.

“What’s going on? What happened?!” Hajime exclaimed as Monomi broke into a run.

“It’s Mr. Komaeda!!”

Hajime’s brain threatened to malfunction. Had Komaeda been killed? His mind jumped to thousands of conclusions in the same two minutes, running down millions of ways Komaeda could have been killed, half of which he knew he would blame himself for. His feelings clawed at the corners of his brain before he saw that Komaeda wasn’t dead, but might as well be dead soon.

The boy was holding the handgun from yesterday to his head, much to the annoyance of Chiaki.

“Komaeda, what are you doing.” She deadpanned, as he fiddled with his aim.

“Chiaki, are you really asking that question.” He shot back.

“I’m not stupid, Nagito. You aren’t killing yourself.” She said, taking a step forward.

“Very astute, Chiaki! I’m not.” Komaeda’s free hand fished around in his pocket and threw something small and silver at Chiaki’s feet.

“A bullet? Don’t you need all six?” Chiaki asked.

“Not necessarily. Technically, you only need one for Russian Roulette.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Nagito.” Chiaki spat. “You think your luck is that good?”

“Don’t get me wrong, this isn’t foolhardiness. It’s a just...a test.”

“KOMAEDA!” Hajime shouted, dashing onto the scene.

“Ah! A second spectator! With Ms. Monomi, that makes it three people discovering a body!” Komaeda cleared his throat. “Ladies and gentleman (and Monomis,), can Nagito Komaeda’s luck beat out 5 bullets? Find out in...3!”

“2!”

“1!”

Nagito Komaeda pulled the trigger, and it merely clicked. The gun buzzed, and a voice rang from it.

“BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME!”

 

Nagito stood, still alive, and he smiled, his smile broke into a laugh, and he cackles filled the air as he doubled over.

“Bbetter luck NEXT ITME!!! HAHAHHAAHHA”

“What,” Chiaki asked, dumb-founded at the scene before her. “What the fuck,”

He was testing something, Hajime realized. He had a plan. He had a plan, to test something, and he needed to know his luck could do it.

He needed to know his luck could cheat out death itself.

It was then that Hajime Hinata realized how scary Nagito Komaeda could be, and god, was he terrified.

 

On the third day, Hajime Hinata didn’t wake to an airdrop. He didn’t awake to Chiaki Nanami, or Nekomaru Nidai, he only awoke to himself.

It was weird. Weird to Hajime, to just be himself when he woke up. It had only been a few weeks on Jabberwock Island, but he was already very used to his companions waking him up.

He missed it. He didn’t miss a lot of things, to be honest.

Hajime pushed himself up, walking over to the carousel. Monomi was supposed to be done with the gate today, so it would be good to start there so he can leave quickly.

Hajime was confused when no airdrop arrived that morning.

Hajime was even more confused now.

The handgun hadn’t done it. No blood splatter.

The landmine couldn’t have done it, no sign of an explosion.

He didn’t know what did it, but something did.

Their body strung up by nothing Hajime could see, Hajime was ready to explode. There, suspended from the pole of the floating carousel, was Satoshi Yoshinori, the Ultimate Imposter.


	10. Welcome to the Dark Carnival-DEADLY LIFE

Hope and Despair lay dead on the ground, the woman draped in darkness, the man draped in light.

  
The hope for all future, and the end of all future. Which one was which?  
  
A piano playing a cheery funeral march to celebrate the birth of a new world, and the death of an old one.  
  
But which one would they live in, as this one was obviously barren? Despair brewed behind the curtains, holding a survival knife to plant in their backs. They should not forget, should not forget, should not forget, should not forget.  
  
As they are the summer.

\----

“A BODY has been discovered!! Puhuhuhuhu!!”

It took Hajime a second to realize he was screaming. It took him a second to fully understand that Satoshi was dead. It took him a few seconds to realize that it should be him up there.  
  
“Hajime? What’s-” Chiaki asked, before stopping. She just stared too. Taking in the sight before her. Tears stung at the corners of her pastel pink eyes, just staring straight ahead.  
  
Komaeda walked onto the scene as the alarms sounded.

Hajime fell to the ground.

“All remaining students will have three hours to investigate the scene, before the class trial begins!”

Hajime sobbed, Hajime cried until he had no tears left, he had no tears left over Satoshi Yoshinori, over Chiaki Nanami, over Hiyoko Saijonji, over Mikan Tsumiki, over Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, over Mahiru Koizumi, over Akane Owari.  
  
He had no tears left to cry over Hajime Hinata.  
  
Hajime Hinata’s hands were blurry. As if the very stability of his body was shaking and melting as he shook. Hajime didn’t know what was real anymore.  
  
He could hear Chiaki’s string of curses off in the distance, followed by the sobbing noises of Ibuki and Gundham, and finally, Komaeda’s almost audible silence.  
  
They were talking, he knew that. They were saying something he couldn’t hear and something he couldn’t hope to comprehend. Was he dying? Would this be considered a suicide? How would Monokuma react if Hajime Hinata just dropped dead right here, right now?  
  
Speaking of Monokuma, his laughter came shortly after the metallic gate of the 4th island, as he waddled into the Dark Carnival.  
  
A few minutes passed. A few minutes of assumed argument, Hajime couldn’t see. His head hurt too much. The sun was beating down on him like the constant threat of despair. The constant ticking of an airborn timebomb that was probably set to explode in a few days.  
  
His heart beat a mile a minute, or his heart didn’t beat at all. There were times Hajime was sure he had died, and times where he’d felt more alive than he’d ever been.  
He wondered, for just a moment, before shutting down the thought.  
  
Is what they felt? Is that what Hiyoko felt? What Mahiru felt? What Mikan felt? What whoever killed Satoshi felt? Is that what it feels like, when you die?  
  
Hajime heard the first words he dare understand for that day, just then.  
  
“Victim: Satoshi Yoshinori.” It was Nekomaru, reading the file. His voice quiet and demure, in complete contrast with everything else about him.  
  
Hajime realized he was way more into the Sports Manager than would be considered friendly, just then. Maybe he was in some kind of stupid-ass revelation fit, but, Hajime wanted to be away from this island.  
  
He wanted his friends to be there with him. All of his friends. Not just these 8. He wanted all of them. He wanted Chiaki with him, he wanted Nekomaru by his side, he wanted Komaeda always a call away, he wanted Peko keeping them safe, he wanted to hear more of Ibuki’s singing. He wanted to watch Sonia speak, help her enjoy cultures aside from her own country.  
  
Hajime Hinata wanted something he’d never had. Hajime Hinata wanted friends. He wanted romance, he wanted companionship, he wanted to be happy. He wanted to have people with him, he didn’t want to work anymore, he didn’t want to think about Hope’s Peak Highschool every three seconds, he didn’t want to be ostracized, or torn down, or hated. To be honest, he was probably the only one doing those things.  
  
“Height: 5’9” Nekomaru huffed. “Weight: 290 lbs. Blood Type: B+. Cause of Death: Suffocation.”  
  
Then Hajime Hinata was asleep. Well, he passed out, but being asleep sounded nicer.

When Hajime opened his eyes, he was back on the grass, the crime scene still unfolding about 60 feet away.  
  
He examined himself, finding that his tie had been discarded, his vest (that was previously tied around his waist) had disappeared, his hair was a mess, and he was bleeding.  
  
A patch of sticky blood has miraculously appeared near the left side of his waist.  
  
That probably explains him passing out in some regard.  
  
He frantically looked around his vicinity, his eyes focusing on the chain link fence.  
  
The chains appeared to be haphazardly cut or ripped apart, judging by the varying length of the metal.  
  
Hajime raised his hand to touch the chains, before wincing from pain and deciding against it.  
  
He needed bandages, something to put pressure on himself, if only-  
  
Nope. Nu-uh, shut that down. No thinking about that.   
  
He huffed, bringing up the already fraying edges of his dress shirt, and fighting through his body screaming at him to stop, ripped a piece of material off of the side.  
  
He blinked tears out of his eyes before holding that designated piece to his side, which at least stopped the bleeding.  
  
He pressed onwards, trudging through pain over to the rest of the group, who was currently trying to get onto the floating carousel to properly investigate Satoshi.  
  
Their body has since stopped spinning, as the carousel was shut down, but apparently, it floating was a permanent fixture of the park, and there was no way to stop that.  
  
As he approached the group, there was a discordant set of yelps and screams, some vaguely reminding him of his name.  
  
He heard a clamor of voices echoing throughout his ears, Chiaki cursing and shouting out him to never pass out without warning her again, Nekomaru loudly proclaiming that he’ll catch him next time, Gundham asking what kind of curse was laid upon him, Sonia wondering if Hajime was slowly dying, Peko’s wistful wondering on who stabbed him, and Ibuki’s general screaming.  
  
“They’re still dead, right?” Hajime asked, his voice fading in and out of consistency.  
  
“Yeah. We’ve been spending the past hour trying to get up there.” Chiaki stated.  
  
“The past HOUR?” Hajime furiously asked, before returning to his original position, nonetheless strained. “That’s so much time! Wasted!”  
  
“We thought you were dead!!” Ibuki exclaimed. “Maybe we just couldn’t think straight…”  
  
“Speaking of which, you’re injured, right?” Peko asked, leaning down to investigate the bloodstain seeping through Hajime’s shirt.  
  
“Yeah, it’s probably why I passed out, but that doesn’t matter! We have to-”  
  
Peko held a hand in front of his face and pulled a roll of bandages out of her blazer’s pocket. “I used to be an assassin. I know to have bandages on hand.” Peko answered, despite Hajime not asking the question in the first place.  
  
When she had finished, the bottom half of Hajime’s body was thoroughly bandaged, which at least allowed him to walk without fearing that he would bleed out all over the theme park. They didn't need another body.  
  
“Hajime, did you happen to discover something where we placed you? Me and Nekomaru thought something was off.” Sonia affirmed, Nekomaru nodding in agreement.  
  
“Well, the chainlink fence had been broken.” Hajime offered.  
  
“Hmmm…” Nekomaru wondered. “Well, that doesn’t make a lick of fuckin sense!”  
  
“While that is def good evidence, we still need to get up there!!” Ibuki angrily jabbed a finger at the carousel. Next, to her, Peko was squatting.  
  
“And how do you suggest we do that, Wicked Bard?” Gundham inquired.  
  
“NOW PEKO” And in seconds, the Swordswoman had launched herself off the ground, her hand clutching to the floating object. Her arms lifted herself on top of the carousel's land, spinning over herself to land her body on top of the platform.  
  
She immediately got to work, investigating Satoshi’s corpse, taking her Katana in her hand and quickly slicing away the bindings keeping their body tied to the pole.  
  
With quite a bit of struggle, Peko slung his boy over her shoulder, moving towards the edge of the carosuel and leaning down, as their body slid off the cobblestone and into Nekomaru’s waiting arms.  
He laid them down on the ground, as Hajime approached the body.  
  
“Should, should we start then?” Sonia inquired, wincing as she stepped towards the lifeless form of the Imposter.  
  
“I guess…” Hajime nelt down, pushing the collar away from the imposter’s neck. Sure enough, the Monokuma file hadn’t lied yet again. A deep, dark, grate-pattern was dug deep into Satoshi’s neck.   
  
“What could’ve made a mark like this?” Komaeda asked, leaning down and peering in close.  
  
“It resembles diamonds! Or perhaps x’s! The magic ropes of enrapture could’ve made such a mark!” Gundham exclaimed.  
  
“Well, for one thing,” Chiaki yawned, walking towards the body with steely eyes. “It couldn’t have come from the department store. The murder occurred while all of us were still on the island, which means any and all components of the murder have to have come from the island itself.”  
  
“But!!” Ibuki protested. “There’s absolutely NOTHING on this island that someone could use to choke them out!!”  
  
“Don’t jump to conclusions too fast, Ibuki.” Hajime said. “It’s not like the other murders were very sensical either.” He shuddered, remembering the various body discoveries.  
  
“While the murder weapon sure is important and all,” Nekomaru said. “I wanna establish a few other things!!”  
  
“Yeah? Like what?”  
  
“How the fuck did the killer even move their body onto the carousel! And what was keeping them up there?”  
  
“I found various pieces of small metal. They had been wrapped around and stabbed into the poles, and wrapped around Satoshi’s wrists.” Peko explained.  
  
“That still doesn’t explain how they got up onto the carousel!!!” Nekomaru shouted.  
  
“Maybe, there's some kinda emergency shutdown? Like the carousel plugs itself back in every night?” Chiaki asked.  
  
“That is not how magic works…” Gundham whispered.  
  
“That’s certainly a plausible theory, Chiaki.” Komaeda said. “But how do we know that it’s true? What proof do you have?”  
  
“We’re not even at the trial yet, Komaeda. Keep the questioning til then,”  
  
“But...why would someone do this?” Sonia inquired. “Satoshi, they, they were the strongest out of any of us! Why would anyone want to end a life like that?!”  
  
Chiaki huffed. Then she paused, suddenly serious. “Sometimes, bad things happen. And, now matter how hard you try to think of some way to stop it, there is never a way.” She placed her hands on Sonia’s frantically rising and falling shoulders, her pink eyes meeting Sonia’s greys. It was like she’d done this before. Like someone had taught her this. Chiaki Nanami smiled. “But learning how to move past that is the important part.” She wistfully stared off at the blinking red clock in the sky, now reading 4 days.  
  
Hajime briefly wondered what was better. Guessing wrong and dying in the class trial, or winning just to die in 4 days.  
  
“Everyone, take a look at this!!!” Ibuki shouted, as she perched over near the hole the carousel had left in the earth.  
  
Hajime walked over to the Musician, following her finger to see a few splatters of dried pink blood.  
  
“Blood? Did the dark essence of the blackened drip into our mortal plane?” Gundham leaned down, before gripping his arm in pain.  
  
“Gundham? Are you alright?!” Sonia exclaimed, dashing to the side of the Animal Breeder.  
  
“Aye! Do not worry, Princess of Midnight!” He shouted. “Tis but a scratch!”  
  
“Two injuries in the span of a few hours…” Sonia wondered. “Is anyone else hurt?”  
  
“Ibuki’s back has been killing her!!!” Ibuki placed a hand to the small of her back, yelping in pain.  
  
Peko was quick to dash to her side, hiking up her shirt to investigate the injury. Her expression said it all. “Ibuki? Did you hurt your back?”  
  
“Huh?? Don’t worry, Peko Peko!! I was very carefully here on this island!”  
  
“Then explain the giant bruise.”  
  
“PARDON ME”  
  
“Three people?! Is anyone else harmed?” Sonia furiously asked.  
  
Nekomaru reported a cut across his shoulder.  
  
Chiaki explained the bruise on her arm.  
  
Komaeda stated that he always felt bad, but he had felt dizzy since this morning.  
  
“...Everyone?” Peko said, clearly shocked.   
  
“Everyone except for you and Sonia.” Chiaki supplied. “But what does this even mean?”  
  
“Perhaps the killer tried to take us all down with Satoshi?” Nekomaru wondered, his eyes nervously darting from Hajime’s side to Chiaki’s arm.  
  
“Well, judging by the severity of the attacks, perhaps they gradually built up the damage they did until they finally performed a fatal attack?” Sonia stated.  
  
“I only have a small nick,” Chiaki said. “And Komaeda’s dizziness has mostly faded. A majority of the injuries are minor, but they scale up around Ibuki and Hajime.” Chiaki let out a yawn, before her face returned to a determined stare.  
  
“Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Peko stated.  
  


_Ding Dong Bing Bong  
  
_

“Ahem! Attention all students! As of now, the investigation period has ceased! Please gather at Jabberwock Park to begin the 4th class trial!!”

Hajime exhaled, trying to steel himself for the upcoming endeavor.  
  
A few 50 feet behind him, the metallic black gate of the island slid up, allowing them to return back into the main island.  
  
Hajime was the first to wordlessly move, letting his feet carry him away from the carnival and back into the real world, his eyes darting around the main island and landing onto the path to Jabberwock park.  
  
Chiaki pulled ahead, emotionlessly walking towards the beach, then jogging, before she broke into a full-blown sprint and screeched ahead onto the beach, the rest of the students struggling to keep up.  
  
Chiaki Nanami’s eyes met Monokuma’s, and she spoke as Hajime had never heard before. Chiaki asked questions.  
  
“So, Hope’s Peak Academy.”  
  
“Mmmhmmm…”  
  
“It’s destroyed, right?”  
  
“I see, so you read my secret files!! I’m not even surprised! I think I might have even been there..”  
  
“So you’re agreeing? Hope’s Peak is gone?”  
  
“Yuppers!! And I bet your gonna ask where I got that laptop, hmmmm???”  
  
“I have an idea, but why don’t you tell me anyway.”  
  
“A pesky little programmer left it unattended, and it was too precious a chance to just pass it up!!”  
  
Chiaki grit her teeth. “Tell me, do you recognize these names?”  
  
“What kind of names?”  
  
“Yasuke Matsuda.”  
  
“Nuh-uh.”  
  
“Ryoko Otonashi.”  
  
“Never heard of her.”  
  
“Tsubasa Kamii.”  
  
“Sounds boring.”  
  
“Junko Enoshima.”  
  
“I have no idea who you’re talking about.”  
  
Chiaki blinked once, and sighed twice. Her hand unclenched, and she smiled.  
  
“That’s all I needed to know. You can summon the Trial Grounds now.”  
  
“FINALLY!!! Jeez, I was getting bored outta my mind!” Monokuma hopped into the air, as the clear blue waves parted, and the Trial Grounds rose from the sea, like the open mouth of a whale, waiting for them to step inside like schools of fish. (Even though Hajime knew that analogy was inaccurate, whales had a diet mostly consisting of krill.)  
  
And yet, once more, Hajime Hinata moved one foot in front of the other. His running shoes trudging through the loose, almost too perfect sand once more. His heart pounding so fast he was sure it would burst once more.  
  
Hajime Hinata hadn’t planned on surviving long, when they first arrived on Jabberwock Island. Hajime had long since had the impression that, while he was a nobody, he was somehow a better nobody.  
  
That he was destined for something.  
  
Hajime had long since realized that he didn’t have a talent.  
  
They clearly were missing some semblance of their memory, and Hajime knowing he wasn’t special was clearly apart of what that horrible bear sapped from his mind.  
  
Hajime Hinata was sure of very little things, but he was sure that they didn’t have enough evidence.  
  
He was sure that Chiaki Nanami, and Peko Pekoyama would kill the mastermind (or at least he wanted to be sure).  
  
He was sure that Mikan Tsumiki wasn’t a bad person.  
  
He was sure that he wanted to be closer to Nekomaru Nidai.  
  
He was sure that he would die in this class trial.  
  
But he was willing to be wrong on the last one.

\---

When Chiaki Nanami touched down into the Trial Grounds again, she was still reeling.  
  
Again? Really, again? were the thoughts running through her head as she finally locked the thought in her brain, that yes, this was another killing game. Yes, there was another Monokuma. Yes, she should’ve stopped this from happening. Yes, she was to blame for this.  
  
And no. Junko Enoshima was not dead.

“But, you probably figured that out already, right?”

She really wasn’t sure who she was talking too. But she was hoping that he got the message.

\---

Hajime reached the Trial Grounds, and stared directly at Monokuma. Once again, the king sat high in his castle, ready to watch peasants fight and scramble to see who he got to shove under the guillotine.  
  
“Ahem! Welcome, welcome, welcome everybody!!! To another specTACULAR class trial!!”  
  
“Quick question,” Komaeda added. “Why was the creepy juggalo carnival necessary? I’m pretty sure you gave Ibuki three separate heart attacks.”  
  
“Yeah!! But don’t bring Juggalos into this. They’re just trying their best, and their music slaps.” Ibuki refuted.  
  
“Don’t you all have taste?? Sometimes you need a creepy aesthetic to get things off the ground! I’m sure SOME of you appreciated it!”  
  
“I would have appreciated it a lot more if it wasn’t some big threat on my life!” Sonia shouted.  
  
“ANYWAY” Monokuma hollered. “Sit yourself down, kids! So we may begin the trial!!”  
  
The remaining 8 students all filed into the podiums, staring up at Monokuma, waiting.  
  
“Before we begin, let us discuss the rules of the Class Trial! Over the course of the trial, the remaining students will debate who they think killed the victim! If you can guess right, then only the blackened will be executed! But if you guess wrong...then all but the blackened will die, and the blackened may leave! But you all knew that already, so let’s begin!”  
  
“So, first of all, I would like to begin by discussing the evidence we’ve found.” Sonia started. “We must discover who the killer is. Both for us, and Satoshi.”  
  
“First of all, they’re body was discovered strapped to a pole on the floating carousel.” Hajime started.  
  
“They were strapped to it using some kind of metal grating.” Peko added.  
  
“All of us, bar Peko and Sonia were injured by who was presumably the killer.” Komaeda affirmed.  
  
“And whoever killed Satoshi had to have some way of getting up to the carousel.” Nekomaru stated.  
  
“FOOLS!” Gundham exclaimed. “Have you not seen the truth plainly in front of you?!”  
  
“Gundham? Do you know who did it?!” Sonia shouted. “Please, continue!”  
  
“Ha! It’s quite worrying that such people as you have no idea who did it, but there is clearly only one dark suspect!” A smirk poked at the corner of Gundham’s face. “PEKO PEKOYAMA!”  
  
“...What?”  
  
“Come on, Gundham!! There’s no possible way that Peko killed Satoshi!” Ibuki refuted.  
  
“Behold! My argument!” Gundham shouted. “Whoever killed them had to be able to get up onto the Carousel. And who has that raw athletic talent? The shadow cloaked assassin, PEKO PEKOYAMA!”  
  
“That...that is…” Peko mumbled, before Ibuki cut her off.   
  
“Don’t you dare accuse Peko Peko! Didn’t you hear her after the second trial! She’d would never kill anyone again, aside from the mastermind! Why on earth would she break that promise?!”  
  
Peko stayed silent.  
  
“But-All the evidence points to her!” Gundham exclaimed. “No one would be able to get the wiring to keep the master of secrets suspended, no one would be able to attack us all with the precision she did, all of these facts direct us towards The master of arms!”  
  
“Would you please shut up?” Chiaki cut in. “Peko isn’t the killer. Shut case.”  
  
“But how are you so sure, Mistress of Games?” Gundham responded. “Isn’t her silence on the matter even slightly suspicious to you?”  
  
“I trust Peko. She wouldn’t kill one of us. You heard her after we all watched Mahiru’s execution. Her last target will be the mastermind.”  
  
“Besides.” Peko spat. “I’m the not the only one that evidence turns to.”  
  
“Peko…?” Ibuki said. “We, don’t accuse someone! We JUST cleared your name.”  
  
“Athletic ability? Ability to create small, focused attacks? Able to jump high? Strong enough to wrench free chains? Nekomaru could easily have killed Satoshi.”  
  
“What?” The boy in question responded. “That makes ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE!” He shouted, his face downfallen. “Why would you say I did this?” He stared directly at Peko, silently demanding an answer.  
  
“Absolutely no sense?! Who’s to say you aren’t just another Mikan waiting to happen?! At the first opportunity you turn on us just for the sake of Despair! This is a killing game, you optimistic idiot! No one here is acting as they usually would!”  
  
“Peko, please!” Ibuki tried, but Peko continued to speak.  
  
“I’m just saying. Nekomaru Nidai is easily as suspicious as I am. All of us are! No one here knows how that fucking circus works! None of us know why this is happening! ANYONE could have killed them!”  
  
No one responded. Peko’s chest rose and fell with each of her frenzied breaths, her red eyes darting from person to person, but never at Ibuki.  
  
The musician in question just stared down at the floor, almost afraid to look at the Swordswoman.  
  
Peko didn’t push the subject further.  
  
“It’s safe to assume that Peko and Nekomaru aren’t guilty.” Komaeda stated. “Does anyone have an alibi?”  
  
“I-I’m pretty sure we were all asleep.”  
  
“I wasn’t.” Sonia said, as all eyes turned to her. “I wasn’t asleep, I knew something was going to happen today, and it did. I’m pretty sure it was a premonition or something.”  
  
“Did you see Satoshi? Or anyone creeping around?” Chiaki inquired.  
  
“No, but I heard some rustling. Or shoes on concrete.” Sonia kept her words brief and to the point, as if she was afraid to keep her mouth open for too long.  
  
“So, we can assume that three people were awake last night. Sonia, Satoshi, and the Blackened.” Komaeda affirmed.  
  
“If we assume that Sonia and the Blackened aren’t the same person.” Hajime said.  
  
“Exactly.” Komaeda stated. “For now, let’s assume Sonia did not kill Satoshi.”  
  
“So, at night, the killer silently attacked each of us, heavily wounding Ibuki and Hajime, and killing Satoshi.” He stated. “The killer wrenched free or cut free some wiring, and used it to suspend Satoshi.  
  
They then made their way on top of the carousel, and suspended them there.”  
  
“That’s what happened, but we already knew that.” Chiaki said. “What we need are motives. We need solid evidence that points us to one, conclusive killer.”  
  
“Which we don’t have.” Ibuki somelnly sighed. “Peko?”  
  
Peko was crying, mouthing some apologies that wasn’t registering with her voice.  
  
Ibuki just smiled.  
  
“Listen,” Monokuma yawned. “We don’t have all day here!!! Speed it up already or Voting Time might come a little soon!!”  
  
“There’s a time limit?!” Nekomaru roared. “T-that’s just not fair!”  
  
“WELCOME TO JABBERWOCK ISLAND MR. NIDAI!!! LIFE IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE!!!”  
  
“ENOUGH!” Sonia screamed. She took heavy breaths, before looking straight up. “I don’t think you all are seeing vital information.”  
“Princess of Nyx! What are you talking about?”  
  
“We’re ignoring the style of murder. We’re focusing too much on the motive.”  
  
No one responded, and Sonia sighed.  
  
“Allow me to elaborate.” She took a regal pose and gestured near her head as she spoke. “We don’t need the motive. We just need to look at how we were all attacked. We were all (bar me and Peko) attacked in the night in a specific increasing pattern. I believe Chiaki mentioned it before the trial?”  
  
“I did. The wounds escalate until we reach Hajime’s massive gash.”  
  
“Good. Well, I think that was intentional. I read once about this Serial Killer, he would dress up like a robot warrior and go attack people. But he’d always do it in a special way. His attacks would be numbered, building up their severity until the 5th attack, which would kill his target instantly.”  
  
Chiaki seemed to have heard that before.  
  
“I’m not accusing the killer of being a copy-cat. I’m just saying, that this type of thing is common in crime.”  
  
“I thought you were a princess, not a detective.” Hajime joked, but Sonia didn’t find it funny.  
  
“A monarch can have hobbies.” Sonia clearly wasn’t herself. Between the early outburst from Peko and Gundham, and Satoshi’s death, she had earned the right to be a little on edge. “Between that and the way Satoshi was positioned, there...there’s only one possible killer.”  
  
Hajime frantically darted his eyes from person to person. “Really?! WHO?!”  
  
Sonia cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, oh great dark lord of ice! BUT YOUR CHARADE ENDS HERE!” She spun around wildly before dragging her arm up towards her side, and pointing one dark painted finger across the hall. “DARK LORD GUNDHAM TANAKA!! I WILL END YOUR REIGN OF TERROR WITH MY OWN HANDS!!”  
  
Gundham remained silent. Everyone didn’t speak a word.  
  
“Sorry. I thought you would appreciate a theatrical accusation.”  
  
Gundham immediately picked up the thread. “W-what?! HOW COULD I BE DISCOVERED?! IMPOSSIBLE!! OH STUNNING PRINCESS OF NYX, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!”  
  
Sonia had tears in her eyes, but she still laughed. “I’m sorry, but this must be done, FOR THIS WORLD AND ALL OTHERS!”  
  
Gundham cackled at that moment, either role-playing or just laughing, but Hajime could see fear written over his features.  
  
He was guilty.  
  
“Hohhhkay then!! Let’s get this over with shall we?? Is it voting time yet???” Monokuma furiously asked.  
  
“Wait, hold on, how is Gundham guilty?!” Nekomaru asked.  
  
“He only attacked us for the aesthetics, if I’m correct.” Sonia offered.  
  
“Correct! Everything Sonia said was correct, but I did not mean to harm Hajime so much.”  
  
"I'm still confused. How exactly does the Carousel work?" Ibuki asked.

"Whoever mentioned it before the trial was correct!!" Monokuma cheered. "The Carousel stops floating at night!! The power companies were on our ass, so we had to do a little re-programming!"  
  
“But...why kill Satoshi?!”  
  
“I shall admit my guilt simply! Satoshi knew that Monomi would not be able to open the gates in time, and they knew that we wouldn’t be able to function without freedom. And while I did not exactly agree with his methods, I am not a Dark Lord who goes back on his word.”  
  
“So, that it?” Komaeda asked. “That’s all? I was expecting something more.”  
  
“I do not exactly understand their reasoning, but I can respect it. I understand that they had noble intentions, but I cannot turn down a fellow imposter in need.”  
  
“GREAT! HE ADMITTED IT. Can’t wait to see you guess right AGAIN!!! TOTALLY NOT GETTING REPETITIVE!!!” Monokuma cleared its throat. “ALLLRIGHT!! Ittttttt’s voting time!!! Will you pick the right choice or the HORRIBLY wrong one???”  
  
Hajime’s hand reached down, pressing the button labeled 6.   
  
The lights lit up surrounding the roulette wheel, silently picking one person above the rest to be executed.  
  
The roulette wheel span and span, until it landed on the face of a man with makeup adorning his face, his eyes made into neon colors by contacts.

Hajime Hinata looked down, not meeting the screens as Gundham smiled.  
  
"Bwahahaha! Well done, dear friends! You have deduced the truth! It was I, GUNDHAM TANAKA ALL ALONG!!"  
  
"Could you stop with the voice? It seems kinda disrespectful to Satoshi." Chiaki said, her vision directed to Monokuma, as if addressing two people at once.  
  
"Ah. I'm sorry." Gundham said. "Well, I guess, this is it, huh?"  
  
"This wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have killed them, but-" Sonia started. "This was never your fault. You were following up on their last wishes, right?"  
  
"Yeah. It's what they wanted. You all to be free." Gundham started. "But, now I will make my last, even grander exit!!" He cheered before his attention was caught by squeaking in his scarf.  
  
 _ **"ALRIGHT!!! I'VE PREPARED A VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT FOR GUNDHAM TANAKA, THE ULTIMATE BREEDER!!!**_ "  
  
"What's that my Dark Devas of Destruction?" Gundham squeaked to the hamsters in his hands. "Yes, I'll make sure you're happy." His eyes met Sonia.  
  
"You're...giving them to me?" She asked as he let the hamsters jump off his hands and into Sonia's.  
  
"You'll take good care of them, as a fellow practitioner of the Dark Arts." He then turned his cloak with a magnificent flourish and stared up at Monokuma. "DO YOUR WORST, OH BEAST OF DESPAIR!!! I WELCOME YOUR CHALLENGE WITH OPEN ARMS!!" He removed his scarf and placed it onto the floor.  
  
" _ **LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!!! ITTTTTTTTTT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!**_ " Monokuma cackled, as Gundham disappeared down a hallway, and the screens above them changed.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**GUNDHAM TANAKA HAS BEEN VOTED GUILTY**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

Then the screen changed again, to read:

**GUNDHAM TANAKA’S**   
**DARK DESOLATION**   
**HAMSTER WHEEL**

Gundham was alone in the darkness, his body only backlit by distant torches illuminating the darkness. Gundham stood there for a minute, alone in a world that he couldn’t see. That was only before those torches blew up like floodlights, and the world was light. Gundham was standing in a blue silicone sphere, much like a hamster wheel, in a dungeon. His eyes searched around for an exit, but only found several dark black plates. He was confused for a second before one of those said plates shot a spear at him. And then another, and another. Gundham side-stepped, dodging a blade just as another flew overhead. Another pinned one of his lose flaps of fabric to the back wall, as Gundham ripped the corner off, dodging another. He huffed and he puffed, as the ball began to roll. More and more pointed blades poked out of every corner, shooting themselves at the Breeder as he tried to dodge, tried, fell, tried, failed, failed failed.

  
\---

Sonia Nevermind felt like she was dying. Her chest was tight, her throat was rapidly closing, her head hurt, everything hurt. It was just Sonia, 4 hamsters, a scarf, and 6 other terrified students.  
  
She leaned down, picking up the red fabric and slipping it over her head. It was heavy, but accommodating. She supposed it had to be to fit 4 hamsters in there.  
  
She promptly returned the creatures to their home, before staring at Monokuma.  
  
“Shhh.” She whispered, to either herself or her new companions. “Your safe now.”  
  
But she knew it wasn’t true.


	11. The King and the Broken Crown-DAILY LIFE

“まるで、” The woman sang, holding a gun to her head. “大きな花のしだれ柳” A chance of one out of six.

“人の心の変化するシーンが復活します、” The man said, a knife poised in front of his heart.

They danced as fireworks went off nowhere, and cracks crinkled and splayed across their once empty world.

She was having the time of her life.

  
\---

 

7 students lay half awake-half asleep that night.

 

Peko Pekoyama, tired after fervently apologizing, sharpening a sword she hasn’t used in months.

Ibuki Mioda, face first into her pillow, trying to forget the horrible, albeit catchy, carnival song implanted into her head.

Sonia Nevermind, unable to sleep, surrounded by scared hamsters and a strong feeling of justice clouding her brain. She didn’t want to sleep, she wanted justice.

Nekomaru Nidai was pacing about, occasionally shouting. He was angry, so fucking angry about what happened today. He wanted to scream, to cry, he wanted to do  **something** but he  _ couldn’t _ . And that's what he was most mad about.

Nagito Komaeda has a plan. He had a plan and he was worried, afraid, but so so excited. He had a plan. There was a traitor on this island, and Komaeda would be damned if he wasn’t gonna be the one to kill them.

Chiaki Nanami was asleep, except she wasn’t. Her face was pressed into the metallic fur fibers of Monomi, who had recently visited her because of a nightmare. Chiaki knew Monomi couldn’t have nightmares, and just wanted to see Chiaki, but she wasn’t about to pass up quality time with her favorite bunny.

But that’s not what’s on Chiaki’s mind. She was confused. There was so much to think about, so much to  _ do _ . So much for tomorrow. The 5th Island would be open tomorrow anyway. But that clock said 5 days. And Chiaki wasn’t gonna wait to see what happened in four days.

And Hajime Hinata. Hajime Hinata blinked once. He blinked twice.

He blinked again, and the world felt black. He blinked again, and it felt green. Blink. Pink. Blink. Red.

Hajime Hinata saw two people in his dreams. A dark woman dressed in light, and a light man dressed in the dark.

They both stared at him, as the black world they sat in was cracking, crumbling, breaking, shattering, piercing. But yet they did nothing.

“You see him right?” The woman spoke.

“You mean that guy?” The man responds.

“He’s like, totally weird right?” She said, twirling her platinum blonde hair around her finger.

“Absolutely. Looks pretty stupid too.” The man agreed.

Hajime was used to this, but his brow narrowed. When he looked away from these people, this woman, and this man, he forgot their faces, their voices, he forgot them. It doesn’t make sense, but he can’t remember what they look like.

Hajime blinked, and they were gone.

 

When Hajime Hinata woke up, they were gone. And he was alone.

He groaned, not wanting to leave his bed. He was so, so so tired. He wanted nothing more than to curl up under these covers and never leave them. But he couldn’t. Not when he had something to do.

That clock said 5 days. 5 days till what? One would assume until they all died.

There were 7 students left on this godforsaken island. When Hajime first woke up on that beach, there were 16. 7 students were left, 9 students had died, and Hajime Hinata was alone.

He silently changed and shuffled his way to the restaurant.

 

The 7 students ate in silence. No one noticed that one of them was missing.

Peko Pekoyama silently cut her breakfast into pieces, eggs, and toast, prepared for her by Monomi. She lifted the piece of toast into her mouth, crunching down on the crispy food. Peko Pekoyama had lost someone very important to her in this killing game. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was dead. He was killed as payback for something that was never fair in the first place. Peko remembered Natsumi Kuzuryu. She wasn’t a nice person. Neither was Fuyuhiko, or Peko to be honest. Natsumi Kuzuryu wasn’t the nicest, but she didn’t deserve to die. Neither did Mahiru. Neither did Sato. No one should’ve died. Peko Pekoyama was going to prevent anyone else from dying on Jabberwock Island.

Ibuki Mioda was confused. Now, Ibuki never prided herself on being the brightest. She was a ditz, a clutz, at best. At least that’s what people called her. she wasn’t book smart, but god was she smart on a guitar. But now, Ibuki Mioda was confused, more than anything. Why, why would someone make this happen? This horrible killing game? Ibuki, Ibuki knew she would find out why. Even if it killed her. Ibuki was gonna save everyone. She was gonna save herself. How's that for smart, huh?

Nekomaru Nidai wasn’t very confident from the beginning. Weak heart, weak body, weak everything. That’s what Nekomaru Nidai thought as a child. Now, silently eating his breakfast, silently watching 5 other students eating their breakfast, Nekomaru Nidai wasn’t going to stay silent. Nekomaru was  _ loud _ . That’s how he was. He was gonna be so loud, so so loud, that no one would guess he was ever silent. Not even the mastermind.

Sonia Nevermind was smart. She knew that. Sonia Nevermind was the brilliant, diplomatic, beautiful, perfect Princess Sonia. Never anything more, never anything less. But even perfect people want things, right? Sonia wanted peace, Sonia wanted to save people, Sonia wanted to learn, to know. But Sonia was a princess, so she couldn’t. But, Sonia thought. Princesses don’t accuse people of murders. Princesses don’t solve crimes. Princesses don’t foster their dead friend's hamsters in order to carry on his memory. And Sonia wasn’t perfect. So Sonia Nevermind sure as hell wasn’t a princess.

Hajime Hinata never stopped seeing the woman with platinum blonde hair, ever since this morning. He would turn a corner and see a flash of almost blank blonde. He would listen to his breath and hear her laugh deep inside his heart. The woman in black clothes, with blonde hair, with piercing neon pink eyes, the color of blood. Hajime Hinata, who had strived for Perfection his entire life, who had worked so so so hard, that same Hajime Hinata was hallucinating a woman with pink eyes who wasn’t real. What would his tutor think of him now? What would his parents think of him now? This woman took up every step he took, like a ghost haunting him, and shackling down his movements with second-hand guilt. Hajime thought of this woman now, as he downed a glass of ice water, and thought about the clock flying high in the sky.

Chiaki Nanami. The name still felt new on her lips. The outfit, the hair, the interests, the words. They were all she knew, but the  _ name _ . Chiaki Nanami. Chiaki Nanami. She said it over and over and over again but it never  _ stuck. _ Never felt  _ right. _ Chiaki Nanami. It felt  _ sick. _ It made her stomach turn when people called her  _ Chiaki _ (even though she couldn’t get sick). Her name was Chiaki Nanami, but it didn’t feel like it. When Mikan called her Chiaki, her heart broke. When Hajime called her Chiaki, she nodded in agreement. When Ibuki called her Chiaki, it felt like a goading nickname. Chiaki, Chiaki, Chiaki. Why did that  _ have  _ to be her name? Why not Sayaka, as some sort of weird memorial? Why not Sakura? Why not Ryoko? There were so many options. But it had to be Chiaki.

Chiaki Nanami was dead anyway.

“Hey, where’s Komaeda?” Chiaki said. Just to say something.

She wasn’t wrong though. The boy with the cloud of smoky white hair wasn’t here, wasn’t eating with them. It wasn’t abnormal for Komaeda. To be honest, Komaeda being abnormal and normal were pretty hard to distinguish at this point. Hajime nodded.

“There’s nowhere else to go though,” Peko stated. “Why on earth would Komaeda be anywhere but the restaurant? He was pretty adamant about the rules being followed.”

“Oh, Peko-Peko, how easily you forget how he tried to kill Teruteru.” Ibuki darkly jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

Peko laughed, but it was the fakest laugh Hajime had ever heard.

“Hello, Hello!!!” Monomi cheered, hopping into the Restaurant. “Don’t you all look sad. I can’t really blame you, but I come baring amazing news!!”

“The fifth island,” Chiaki said, bolting to attention.

“Wowie, Miss Nanami!! How perceptive of you!!” Monomi cheered. “But yes, I have opened the Fifth Island gate.”

“I’m not sure I want to take the chance on another island...after what happened last time…” Ibuki started.

“Not to worry! I’ve made preparations in case Monokuma tries a dirty trick like that again.”

“You sure?” Nekomaru asked. “Absolutely?”

Monomi nodded. “100%!!”

“We can’t waste time. Come on!” Sonia cheered, dashing past the bunny and outside the restaurant.

 

The fifth island wasn’t what Hajime was expecting.

6 students currently stood on a wooden bridge between the central island and the fifth island. The factory.

The entire island was covered in sprawling grey and black brick and stone. Every inch of land was used, forming a factory, constantly creating, something.

Hajime wasn’t sure what.

Everywhere he looked, steam was pumping and something was being made. He walked the one path not controlled by this iron fist of oil and tears-the cobblestone walkway-which lead into the compound.

The first thing he noticed was the giant screen in the middle. It was a giant monitor, with a giant pink effect on everything that appeared over its pixels. 

The 6 students now gathered something clicked in the screen.

It buzzed, the glitched effects buzzing around, even though nothing dared to appear on the monitor’s face.

It shrank, and squirmed, and warped until one face appeared on the screen.

Nagito Komaeda spoke on the screen.

“Are you all there? Everyone here? Good, good.” His voice was practiced, planned. Almost like it was a machine behind Komaeda’s voice.

“What the fuck man?!” Nekomaru exclaims. “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!”

Komaeda only chuckles. “Is one of you talking right here? That’d be so funny if you were. Well, just so you know, this is a pre-recorded message. So any funny jokes you tell here are gonna be lost on my digital ears!”

“Fuck this. Fuck you!” Ibuki screeches, flailing her arms in the air.

Komaeda pauses. “I bet one of you yelled at me there. Again! Pre-Recorded message!”

Hajime groans in his throat, and moves to stomp towards the monitor, before the plush fabric of Chiaki’s hoodie cut him off.

She doesn’t speak, just nods at Hajime.

Hajime gets it. Komaeda’s just being Komaeda. It’ll all be over soon. Don’t sweat the small stuff.

Chiaki’s good with that stuff. Being subtle and precise in her wording when she needs to be.

“Anyway, I’ve prepared something for all of you.” The recording of Komaeda spoke. “It’s a very special activity, just for you my dear classmates!”

Komaeda paused again, waiting for someone to yell or mock, but they all closed their mouth and seethed through their nose.

“Haha! Just a recording!” He was toying with them. That’s what he was doing. “Anywho, I’ve hidden a bomb somewhere in this factory!”

“What?!” Sonia shouted. “HE HID A BOMB?!”

“AHAHAHAHA! It must be delightful to hear your shouts right now! It’s music to my pre-recorded ears!”

This was...extreme. Not out of character for him, but extreme.

“Within the next three days, I will blow up this whole factory, with me in it! Unless you do one little thing…”

“What? What! What do you want?!” Peko screamed, forgetting that this wasn’t the real Komaeda.

“Bring me the traitor.” Komaeda spat. “Bring me the son of a bitch who dared to betray us.” Komaeda snapped into a serious demeanor, staring directly through the camera, at someone Hajime couldn’t recognize. The traitor.

“The traitor?” Ibuki asked.

“I’m so glad we all remembered that there was a traitor.” Chiaki deadpanned. 

“Bring me the traitor, and Komaeda lives!!! Yayyyyy!!! Let that sorry little worthless traitor live, and Komaeda dies,,, oh nooo!!! Haha, just kidding. I know how much you would  _ love _ seeing my lifeless body.”

“You have three days! See ya then!” and the monitor blinked off.

No one was fazed, and that scared Hajime, deep inside. This had become routine, all the horrors this island had trapped within, and was now spitting back out at them.

“Well, that was a load of bullshit.” Chiaki spat.

“We can’t let him die!” Nekomaru shouted. “It’s not happening.”

“I agree,” Peko added. “If Komaeda dies, I will be forsaking the promise I made.”

Ibuki nodded. “If we can avoid another death, then Ibuki will support it all the way!”

“Komaeda is a friend. Despite him being...like that, he’s still a friend. And I would hate to see him die.” Sonia solemnly nodded.

Hajime nodded, not allowing himself to speak. He turned from the group to a door. A door that leads into this sprawling factory that took up this entire island.

He took one step, then another, and pushed the door open.

The group slowly followed behind him, Nekomaru leaning over his shoulder.

“You seeing this, Hajime?” He asked. Hajime wasn’t entirely sure he was.

Thousands of black and white bears with torn open red eyes sat atop conveyor belts, being mass produced and stored  _ somewhere _ on the island. The machines didn’t know, they just kept making.

“Why would Monokuma even need this many copies?” Sonia asked. “It’s not like we could destroy him.” She punctuated her statement by breaking a small treat in half and giving it to a hamster in her scarf.

“He’s just that dumb, I bet!” Ibuki laughed. “Stupid bastard bear prolly blows himself up all the time!!”

They all laughed at that, probably digging their own graves for Monokuma’s rath.

Two rooms later, Sonia let out a massive sigh. “My dear classmates, this is going to take much too long.”

“Yeah, I’m with Sonia on this one.” Nekomaru groaned. “This factory is too damn big. We’re gonna be trapped in here and its gonna be Island 4 all over again!”

“We could split up.” Peko offered. “Cover more ground.”

“But what if one of us finds Komaeda? We don’t even know who the traitor is!” Ibuki asked, tugging on Peko’s sleeve.

“True. If there is a traitor, they will be necessary to stop Komaeda.

“We do have three days,” Hajime said. “It might be worth it to wait it out.”

“This place is huge, there’s no way we’ll be able to find Komaeda, get out, and find out who the traitor is!” Nekomaru restated. “Hajime, waiting isn’t an option.”

“The only one who knows who the traitor is is the traitor,” Chiaki stated. “Whoever future foundation sent, only they know who they are.”

“Well, would anyone like to speak up? I think it’s high time that they reveal themselves.” Sonia said.

Honestly, Hajime didn’t know what she was expecting. A confession? Dismissal? All she got was cold hard silence.

Nekomaru opened the next door and the rest of them funneled through.

“Has anyone noticed the P.A system?” Peko asked, her eyes trained on the top right corner of the room.

“Yeah, those stupid speakers everywhere? Komaeda prolly got em.”

“Wonder if he’s enjoying this.” Ibuki grimly spoke. “Maybe he  _ likes _ playing Monokuma, ya know?”

“That’s just not possible,” Hajime said. “If Nagito Komaeda cares about anything, it’s Hope.”

“Exactly. Why would He willingly cause us Despair? It’s just not in character.” Chiaki agreed. “I believe that he wants to help us. He  _ thinks  _ he's helping us.”

“He just wants to find the traitor. No matter what it takes.”

“Well, that's a hot load of bullshit and it sucks.” Nekomaru retorted.

“This killing game is a hot load of bullshit and it sucks.” Peko agreed as Ibuki stifled her laughter behind her.

Hajime stared down at the pristine white floors of the Monokuma Factory. His own reflection stared back at him. Average looking Hajime Hinata, with messy brown hair, ratty white shirt, brown sweater vest, green tie. Completely normal Hajime Hinata.

What a loser.

“Ahem-Ahem!!” Monokuma’s voice blasted over the loudspeakers. “It is now 10 PM, and officially NIGHTTIME!!!”

Chiaki stomped, before waving for the others to follow her out of the factory.

Hajime scuffed the floor bearing his reflection before following her out.

 

The next day, they returned to the factory and stared up at the monitor.

“So, where the hell is he?” Sonia asked, her hand daintily patting a hamster's head. “There can’t be too much factory, right?”

“We don’t know how big it is. We have no idea where he could be.” Peko offered, as logical as ever.

As if hearing the distress in the student’s voice, the monitor flickered on.

“Hello! Hello! It’s just me again.” Komaeda stated, his eyes, usually a thin grey, now looking bright pink from the screens filter. “You haven’t found me yet? Wow, I know you all can do better!!”

Hajime’s hand balled into a fist as he stared up at Komaeda’s grinning face.

“I’m seriously disappointed. It’s pretty obvious where I am once you see it. Then again, I’m so stupid, maybe my luck decided to fuck me over! ONLY TIME WILL TELL DEAR CLASSMATES!”

Chiaki Nanami didn’t respond, to Hajime’s surprise. Her face stayed emotionless. Her eyes trained on Komaeda. She just stood and stared.

“But since I have you all, I’ll give you a little hint.” Komaeda inhaled. “Pink!”

A resounding groan was released from the whole class. That was a shitty hint, and Komaeda knew it.

“Anyway, remember! No traitor, NO KOMAEDA!” then the screen blinked off.

“Pink?!” Hajime fumed. “What the hell is Pink supposed to mean?”

“The only pink related thing that has anything to do with pink is-” Ibuki’s eyes widened. Her curious face was replaced with wild excitement and enthusiasm. “YO MONOMI!!!”

As if on cue, Monomi peeked around a corner. “Hmm? What is it Ms. Mioda?”

“Do you have like, some weird sensor thing? Or are YOU mass produced here? Is there like…some kind of Monomi factory?”

“Well, Ms. Mioda, I am not mass produced! Your lovely teacher Miss Monomi only has a few backs up copies. I do have the ability to access those backup copies! I know for a fact that they are on the 5th Island! Love, Love!!” Monomi exposed, bouncing up and down.

“RADICAL! Lead the way Miss Monomi!” Ibuki cheered, marching after Monomi as she leads them down sprawling hallways, through the maze of an island that Komaeda was trapping them on.

 

“Hey Monomi, what am I looking at here?” Chiaki inquired.

“Well, I would suppose this is where my copies are being kept by Monokuma…” Monomi whined.

“A dumpster? Really?” Peko asked.

“At least he’s upfront…”

Without speaking, Chiaki nodded and trotted up to the dumpster, before diving headfirst in.

“CHIAKI!!” Sonia screamed, frantically running up and tugging on her leg. “WHAT THE HELL!”

“What are you doing” Chiaki protested.

“WHAT AM  _ I DOING?!  _ CHIAKI DON’T JUST JUMP HEADFIRST INTO A GODDAMN DUMPSTER!”

“Get your hands off my leg.”

“GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE TRASH!”

“Don’t be rude to Monomi”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT YOU INSOLENT GAMER!”

Chiaki, now miffed, shook her leg, trying to get the distressed princess off of her. Sonia, too confused to care at this point, released her and rejoined the crowd.

Chiaki disappeared into the group of Monomi’s, emerging with what looks like an E-Handbook.

“WHA-HAHHH???” Monomi exclaimed. “B-bubut, how on earth did that end up there??”

Chiaki blinked a few times. “My bet is that Komaeda threw it away. Something about his self-view, etc, etc.”

Nekomaru grunted. “If he’d just listen to us-”

Chiaki cut him off. “I want to help him get better too, Nekomaru.”

The Manager inhaled sharply.

“So the first thing we have to do is find him, right?”

Nekomaru nodded.

Chiaki smiled and tapped the screen. It instantly opened up a video.

“Wow, you actually figured it out, huh?” Komaeda’s voice said out of the PA speakers and Handbook speakers simultaneously. “I thought I hid that pretty well...well, shame on me…”

“Welp! The pasts in the past! I’m certain you can use this E-handbook to find me, my dear classmates! Have fun!” The audio clicked off, leaving the students in silence.

Chiaki grinned.

  
  


\---

 

Chiaki, arriving at the entrance to the factory, grinned. Something that she didn’t do much lately, but she’s still grinning.

She opened the map located on Komaeda’s E-Handbook, and as the app opened, her smile grew wider.

“What?” Peko asked. “Is something there?

Chiaki brandished the Handbook. The screen had morphed into an obnoxious neon pink, as the door in front of them split open, forming a hallway in front of them.

“I have several questions and don’t expect any of them to be answered,” Sonia stated.

“That’s fair,” Chiaki responded. “But, considering Komaeda found a way to re-program his E-Handbook, this HAS to be important, right?”

“But how did he even do that? It doesn’t make a whole lotta sense.” Hajime started before Monokuma cut him off.

“SENSE!? Mr. Hinata, when did Mr. Komaeda EVER start making any sense???”

“UGH, SHUT UP, WILL YOU!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Rude…!” Monokuma whined. “But anyway, Ms. Nanami, you are RIGHT on the money! Mr. Komaeda did in fact…’ Reprogram’ his E-Handbook!! With some assistance from moi, of course.”

“He...worked with you?” Chiaki practically seethed. “With, you?”

“Yeah, Ms. Nanami that’s literally just what I said!” Monokuma laughed. “Puhuhu...maybe Mr. Komaeda really has betrayed you all!”

“No, he hasn’t,” Hajime affirmed. “Komaeda wouldn’t work with you without an ulterior motive. You’re lying, plain and simple.”

“Wow! The mechanical bear who trapped you all on a murder island tells lies! What a twist.” Monokuma chuckled to himself like he knew a joke that no one else understood. “Mr. Komaeda has been on my side since the very beginning, Mr. Hinata.”

“W-”

The PA shoved Hajime's words back down his throat.

 

“Attention all students! It is now 10 pm, or officially Nighttime!”

 

“You heard the alarm. Time for bed now, dear students!” Monokuma chuckled. “See you tomorrow, Hajime.”

  
  


\----

 

Hajime stomped down to the fifth island the first thing in the morning, the rest of the group right behind him.

He was still wearing the same outfit as yesterday, he hadn’t showered, he had one day left until Nagito Komaeda died. He didn’t care if he didn’t have the traitor. Hajime Hinata wasn’t going to let him die. 

“Do you really think we can find him?” Sonia wondered, trotting up to Hajime’s side. “I mean, we only have a few more hours left.”

“Yeah. We have to. We don’t have enough time to waste.” Sonia didn’t respond, just pulled her scarf up around her face.

Behind him, Chiaki increased her pace. Her converse stomping along the bridge as the Monokuma Factory that was Island 5 came into view. Her pastel pink eyes squinted as she charged forward, hands curled into fists.

When they arrived, Chiaki just surged ahead.

She arrived at the hallway opened previously, barely waiting for the rest of the students before turning the next corner.

“Chiaki?! Please slow down,” Sonia pleaded, dashing forward to catch up to Chiaki.

The Gamer didn’t respond, just turned another corner, and stopped.

“What is it?” Nekomaru yelled from down the hall before his voice was taken by a guttural scream.

Hajime turned the corner, to see a growing blaze of red hot fire. The room was a medium-sized warehouse, with a door to the right, and a door to the left. The fire was straight ahead.

His green eyes searched the room, but nope. No sign of Komaeda.

“The rooms, try the rooms!” Peko shouted, grabbing Chiaki and Ibuki’s arms and dragging them into the right room.

“Yes, ma’am!” Nekomaru said in kind, hoisting up Hajime and dashing through the left door, Sonia hot on their heels.

While the blush on his face was most likely from Nekomaru, the fire definitely played a part, right?

“What the fuck,” Nekomaru cursed, glancing around the room.

It appeared like a kitchen, littered with empty bottles and spilled chemicals, most definitely flammable when they meet fire.

“We’re on a time limit.” Sonia huffed. “There has to be an extinguisher, right?”

“Monokuma could be fuckin with us.” Nekomaru deducted.

“But there  _ could  _ be a fire extinguisher, right?” And Sonia got right to work. Climbing up on onto counters and throwing open cupboards, searching for something.

Nekomaru just nodded, placing Hajime down on the floor, and returning his heartbeat to normal.

Nekomaru joined Sonia in her search, and Hajime soon after.

A few minutes passed before Sonia let out a cry of relief. “GRENADES!”

“Why the FUCK would we need grenades?!” Nekomaru responded, pulling his head out of a fridge.

“FIRE GRENADES!” She exclaimed, holding up bright red grenades.

“That doesn’t seem better, Sonia!” Hajime responded.

“Haven’t you had basic fire training?” No one, logically, responded. “Any military training? Kids are taught to wield a gun and extinguish a fire during grade school in Novoselic!”

“There’s a lot to unpack here but not enough time,” Hajime affirmed to himself. “Can we use them to put out the fire?”

“OBVIOUSLY! Just take it!” She tossed two or four down into Hajime and Nekomaru’s hands, scooping up three more herself, before dashing out the door.

Peko, Ibuki, and Chiaki returned from their room, also carrying fire grenades.

“Small world, eh?” Ibuki joked, before Sonia uncapped one of hers and threw it into the fire.

The fire waned and groaned under the assaulting foam released from the red capsule, dying faster and faster as Sonia’s hand worked overtime to toss grenade after grenade.

“Come on, guys!” Nekomaru shouted, tossing another in.

Chiaki nodded, as the rest through their own weapons in, as the fire waned out.

Behind where the inferno had blazed, was a grey curtain. The rest of the room was filled with cut out Monokumas, with small defects on all of them. No torn eye, two torn eyes, way too much hope, way too much despair.

All were wrong, off.

So was this.

“Komeada has to be behind there, right?” Peko asked.

Chiaki stepped forward, dashing to the curtain, and staring behind it, before freezing.

She froze, unmoving. Like someone had just paused her.

Sonia slowly and carefully stepped up, removing the curtain, before letting out a silent, dejected: “Oh god.”

Hajime stepped forward and threw back the curtain.

A throne sat in an empty room. Black and green in color, filled with desolate energy.

The king, with a crown of gold, a knife in his heart, his hands, and legs, bound with rope, his mouth covered with tape.

The dead king sat on his throne. The lifeless, royal, body of the Ultimate Lucky Student, Nagito Komaeda.


	12. The King and the Broken Crown-DEADLY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Nooses!

“手放すつもりはない,” He sang, his voice overlapping with something not meant to be heard.

“私は行かせません!!” She responded, pulling the trigger.

“私は行かせません!” He shouted, stabbing himself through the heart.

“私は行かせません”

 

“私たちの夏！”

 

\---

 

“Oh no! A body has been discovered.”

 

To Hajime, the announcement sounded like a woman with platinum blonde hair laughing.

“But...how…”

“Oh no!!! How unfortunate.” Monokuma’s voice echoed throughout the room. “Oh, Mr. Komeada! He died without EVER getting to kill the traitor! Oh, woe is me, WOE IS ME!!” Monokuma pretended to sob, his mechanic voice grating, feeling like verbal metal blades scraping against Hajime’s skin.

“This doesn’t…” Chiaki stared, as Monokuma cackled.

“IT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE???? WHY, OF COURSE, MISS NANAMI! WHY OF COURSE IT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE!!!” Monokuma’s laughter filled the air as the small bear fell over, it’s horrendous, furious laughter assaulting Hajime’s ears. “Nothing ever makes sense in the end, Miss Nanami. Nothing ever does.”

“How did he even die? There’s no way that someone could’ve killed him!” Nekomaru shouted.

“The traitor-” Sonia half said. “After Chiaki opened the hallway, the traitor must have snuck down, and, and KILLED HIM, before we got here today!”

“That’s a little soon to jump to conclusions-” Peko started.

“But what other option is there?” Sonia responded. “Who else had the motive?! Who else had the time?! Who else would sneak down and kill Komaeada?! He wanted the traitor dead, so the traitor killed him.”

“No one would kill him. That just doesn’t make sense.” Hajime added. “Especially not like...this.”

“It doesn’t matter, dear students! Nagito Komaeda is still dead. You still have to figure it out!” Monokuma giggled. “It’s so exciting right!! Well, coming from me to you, wholesale, 100% original, THE MONOKUMA FILE!!!” The bear slid the folder on the ground to Chiaki’s feet, and then he was gone.

“None of this, none of it makes any sense,” Chiaki said, leaning down and picking up the folder. “Even looking at this folder makes me sick.”

“We have to read it. We have to find out who did it, huh.” Ibuki asked, and Chiaki nodded.

Her hand shakily opened the folder, and she read aloud.

“Victim: Nagito Komaeda. Height: 5’5”. Weight: 120lbs. Blood Type: AB-. Murder Weapon: Gunshot.” Her voice gained a questioning tone as she read the cause of Komaeda’s death. “A gun?”

“So, the knife, that’s all just for show?” Peko asked, asked, her face paling.

Hajime walked to the side of the body, just now noticing the trail of bright pink blood streaming down the side of Komaeda’s head. “It’s not lying.”

“Oh god…” Nekomaru started. “But, why set all this up? It looks so...climatic.”

“A king killed on his throne.” Chiaki walked over to his body, picking the crown off his head, examining the golden ornament, now splattered with blood. “How dramatic.”

“Are we just glossing over the fact that this could all just be an elaborate suicide?” Ibuki questioned. “Ibuki thinks it makes sense if Komaeda killed himself, as sad as it is…”

“No. It wouldn’t make sense. Look at the size of the knife.” Sonia stated. The second he stabbed himself, he would already be dead.”

“Come on. This isn’t the only place to investigate. And times just ticking away.” Chiaki said. “Hajime, Nekomaru, and I will take the kitchen rooms and the outside room. Ibuki, Peko, and Sonia will search around this room.”

  
  


The Kitchen Rooms remain untouched, from the last time they were in there, but Chiaki still insisted on searching inside as many things as possible.

“Hey, what's this?” Nekomaru said, brandishing a bottle from the fridge. “It looks bad, but I’m not the best with Kanji.

Hajime peered over Chiaki’s shoulder as she snatched the bottle.

“モノクマ特製の毒.” Chiaki said. “Monokuma’s Special Poison.”

“Poison?!” Nekomaru gasped. “Why would there be poison here?”

“It’s Monokuma. I’m surprised there isn’t more.” Hajime deadpanned.

“Anything else in there?” Chiaki inquired.

Nekomaru fished a little longer and came out with two more bottles of Monokuma’s Special Poison, and one large bottle of dust with a small brush.

“What the hell is this,” Hajime said.

“Some kind of modified fingerprint kit,” Chiaki said, almost instantly. 

“Modified how?”

“MOdified to check for traces of certain material.”

“Monokuma has to make the cases solvable, huh,” Nekomaru grunted.

“Let’s get searching boys.”

  
  


The kitchen room on the right held no traces of the poison, but the outer room proved to be a different story.

“Find any?” Hajime asked as Chiaki ran the brush over the fire.

“Yup.” She blatantly said as the dust spread on the floor illuminated when they made contact with the poison. “A lot of the stuff. Nekomaru, you still have the poison bottle?”

“Right here.” he handed the bottle off to Chiaki, who began to read the script on the back of the container.

“ _ Monokuma’s Special Poison is incredibly flammable, making the smallest match erupt into a giant blaze within seconds. It is also acidic, being able to burn through cardboard through contact.” _

“So the killer sprayed it everywhere? Why do that?” Hajime questioned.

“Prolly to keep us from gettin to Komaeda. It stopped making sense to ask why a while ago, to be honest.” Nekomaru responded, staring at the glowing powder.

“Chiaki, what about the flammable materials in the left kitchen room. Could they also be special poison?” Hajime inquired. Chiaki stood up.

“Prolly.” Chiaki deadpanned, trotting over to the room and returning a few minutes later with a definite yes.

“So the killer, for whatever reason,” Hajime began. “Took the bottles of Monokuma’s special poison, and poured it all over the floor, in front of the curtains, lit the curtains on fire, then…?”

“Let’s check back with the others.”

  
  


Inside, Komaeda’s body was still right there, but. He looked so alive. Hajime stared at Komaeda’s body, no signs of decay. It just, looked like Komaeda was sleeping. That’s all. Just sleeping.

But he was dead, right? Right?

“Find anything?” Chiaki asked.

“Yes, I suppose.” Sonia pointed around the small dark room surrounding his body. “Hey might be shut off now, but these walls have monitors on them.”

Hajime’s eyes adjusted to the darkness of the small room, but yes, small screens adorned every corner of the room.

“So this is where Komaeda operated the factory from. Playing the messages, you know.” Ibuki filled in.

“He had been planning this,” Peko said.

“But that doesn’t make sense. The fifth island only opened 3 days ago!” Nekomaru exclaimed.

“Who knows with Komaeda,” Chiaki said. “But we don’t have much time left. Only an hour or so, at best.”

“Can any of you get this up and running?” Hajime asked.

“None of  _ us _ can,” Chiaki said.

“Don’t be cryptic, Chiaki just tell me.”

“Hmm. Monomi!” Chiaki called, and just as planned, the pink bunny came running.

“Hello Hello!!! You called for me, Miss Nanami??” The bunny jumped and tilted its head in curiosity.

“Yup. Can you see if you can put these monitors online?”

“I can sure try!! Love, Love!” Monomi began quickly darting from screen to screen, tapping keys, pressing her paws to the screen, waving a taped together magic stick, none of them worked.

“Well, Miss Nanami, I’m sorry! But your good ol’ teacher Monomi can’t fix this pickle!”

“It’s chill, Monomi. You tried your best.”

“Love, Love…”

“So the killer broke them, then?” Hajime asked. “After they killed Komaeda?”

“Well, there was a camera function on those Monitors!” Monomi supplied. “If someone did kill Mr. Komaeda, then those cameras would have recorded it! Of course, I can’t access them now.”

“So they broke the screens to cover their tracks.” Sonia and the Devas of Destruction huffed in near unison.

“That is a likely reason, Love, Love!”

“There’s one piece that's missing in all of this,” Peko asked.

“What’s that, Peko-Peko?” Ibuki questioned.

“Who's the traitor? Who did Komaeda want to kill so badly? They seem like the clear suspect, right?”

“The traitor. The one sent by Future Foundation, and the one that ratted us out, right?”

“Were we ever really clear on what Future Foundation was?” Peko asked.

“Mmmmm…”

“No. Just an evil organization that sent a spy.”

“And they clearly aren’t dead, since Komaeda wanted to kill them so badly.”

“But who are they?”

“It’s someone in this room, right?”

 

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

 

_ “Ahem! Ahem! As of now, the investigation period has expired! Please report to Jabberwock Beach so that we may begin the class trial posthaste!!” _

 

Hajime took a deep inhale. He closed his eyes and saw a woman with platinum blonde hair sitting where Komaeda’s corpse should be.

Wearing twin-pigtails of blonde hair, clipped with a bow and a bunny, her head was framed by her feminine hand, adorned with large red acrylic nails. Her eyes a striking pink, and her outfit black, white and red. She smiled an impossibly wide smile and chuckled. She even had the same golden crown, that Chiaki now held in her hand.

“Nice ta see ya, Izuru.”

  
  


Then Hajime Hinata was on Jabberwock Beach.

Then Nekomaru Nidai was on Jabberwock Beach.

Then Ibuki Mioda was on Jabberwock Beach.

Then Peko Pekoyama was on Jabberwock Beach.

Then Sonia Nevermind was on Jabberwock Beach.

Then Izuru Kamakura was on Jabberwock Beach.

 

Hajime found it weird that Chiaki had kept the crown. They had no idea where it came from, or why Komaeda was wearing it, but Chiaki, well Chiaki liked it. She wore it now on her head, the gold looking pink with Chiaki’s hair reflecting off the moonbeams.

“So, So, SO, So, Ms. Nanami! What’dya have there?”

“A crown.”

“Where did you get it from? Taking a prize from your kill, mayhaps???”

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you, Monokuma. Don’t you know how to treat a lady with a bold fashion choice?”

“Wowie Owie miss Nanami!! That one really stung…”

“Can we just get the trial grounds to please?”

“Only if you ask nicely, Miss Nanami, Puhuhuhuhu…”

“I said fucking please, didn’t I?”

And the trial ground rose from the sea, the submarine branded with Monokuma’s face.

Chiaki was the first to descend into the depths.

Sonia was second.

Peko was third.

Nekomaru was fourth.

Ibuki was fifth.

And Hajime Hinata, maybe, was last.

Someone else might have followed him in.

“Welcome, welcome, welcome!! My name is Monokuma and I’m your host of tonights CLASS TRIAL!!!” Monokuma exclaimed. “Now every student get seated and we’ll kick it off!!!”

Each student took their seat as Monokuma rambled. “As you all know by now, I’ll start by breaking those r-r-r-r-r-ULLESSSS!!!!” Monokuma did what Hajime assumed was the Monokuma equivelent of a dab. “THE GOAL OF THE TRIAL IS TO UNMASK WHO KILLED MR KOMAEDA YOOOOOO!!! SQUARE UP AND FIGURE IT OUT! YALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DON’T!!!”

“If you don’t stop I will personally destroy you. I will accept death with open arms if it means you will never say that again.”

“Awwww...Miss Pekoyama you shouldn’t have!”

“Can we just get this over with,” Hajime stated. “We need to get to the bottom of this.”

“HARUMPH! Well, aren’t you sour today…” Monokuma whined. “Welp! It’s time for the Class Trial! Allll rise!”

“Alright. Let’s begin as usual, by first clearing up the evidence we found.”

“It’s really not all that much…”

“But it’s still evidence, right?”

“The poison, the fires, the monitors, we’ve already deduced everything that could have been done!” Hajime affirmed.

“You’ve got that wrong,” Chiaki responded. “We still don’t know the circumstances around Komaeda’s death.”

“He was shot in the head, right?” Ibuki asked. 

“Miss Nanami!” Monokuma exclaimed. “Are you accusing me of LYYYYYYING??? THAT’S SIMPLY PREPOSTEROUS, MISS NANAMI!!”

“And I’m not accusing you of fabricating evidence, Monokuma. It’s undeniable that the killing blow was the gun to Komaeda’s head.”

“So? Come ONNNNNN we don’t have all day Miss Nanami!!! Speed it up, mmkay?”

“But we’re ignoring everything else. The knife? The tape? The ropes? It doesn’t add up.”

“What’s not to add up, Chiaki?” Hajime asked. “THe killer did all that for show after he shot him!”

“But where would the killer even get the gun?” Chiaki inquired. “Maybe we should figure that out first.”

“WHAT IS THERE TO FIGURE OUT, CHIAKI?!” Hajime shouted. “THe traitor killed him! They shot him in the head, stabbed him in the heart, and tied him up! This is the most straightforward a murder has ever been here! Get it through your head, Chiaki!”

 

\---

 

“Get it through your head, Chiaki!” That really wasn’t her name.

“You don’t get it.” She had to lead them in the right direction, she had to help them, she had to save them.

“What’s not to get?!”

“It’s impossible for the traitor to have killed Komaeda.” She spoke deliberately, in an almost practiced fashion.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Nekomaru yelled. “Just spit it out already!!!”

_ I can’t.  _ She cried inside her head, desperate to just say those words and say who did it, and just get it over with. But she couldn’t.

“Please. Hajime. We need to figure out why all this happened.”

“Why are you asking me?! If you’re just so knowledgeable,”

“Izuru, you have to understand me right now.”

 

\---

 

Hajime’s heart stopped when he heard the name Izuru for the second time today.

“Izzuurrruuuuu” Called the woman with platinum blonde hair. “Hey Izzzzzuruuuuu!!! Hey! Hey look over here Izzy!!”

He ignored her, like always.

“I...Izuru?” Hajime started. “That’s not my name.”

“Ah. Right. Sorry.” Chiaki said. “Listen, there’s a reason that Komaeda set all this up, right? What was that.”

“He wanted to kill the traitor.” Hajime supplied.

“Good, good. And Komaeda was where?”

“The fifth Island factory, we’ve been over this Chiaki-”

“Just keep going. How could we not reach him?”

“That door wasn’t open until-” Hajime’s heart stopped in his chest. “That door wasn’t open until. Today.”

“Exactly, good, good, Hajime! We’re getting there. So, why couldn’t the traitor have killed him?”

“Becuase the door wasn’t open to anyone but-”

“EXACTLY! Komaeda was the only one with access to that room.”

“Chiaki,” Sonia asked. “If I may inquire, what are you implying? Who killed Komaeda?”

“Nagito Komaeda killed himself. This wasn’t a murder. It was suicide.”

“W-what?” Ibuki asked. “But, that’s impossible, right?!”

“It should be! The knife in his chest, it would’ve killed him instantly! There’s no way this could possibly be a suicide.” Sonia refuted.

“WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!! Hold your horses, Miss Nanami!!” Monokuma huffed. “That’s a pretty big accusation, besides, how would I even execute someone if they’re already dead!!”

“You know what’s happening here more than anyone, Monokuma.” Chiaki glared.

“Puhuhuhu….what on earth could you POSSIBLY mean???”

Chiaki’s finger pointed directly to the effigy for Komaeda. “The show’s over. You can show yourself now.”

No one moved, or talked, or did anything really. They just stared at Chiaki in stunned, and albeit confused, silence.

But then the effigy was gone, and Nagito Komaeda stood there.

Except, it wasn’t the Nagito Komaeda that was alive yesterday. His skin, his hair, his clothes, all drenched and covered in a bright pink overlay. His body lagged with every minute movement, a too-wide grin plastered onto his face.

“Whoops! Haha, looks like I’ve been found out.”

“He’s not dead, then?” Peko asked. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Now, now, Peko, you don’t have to question everything! Sometimes I just get a little too lucky! Puhuhu,”

“What...is up with you?”

“Huh? Nekomaru, you’re going to have to specify.”

“You, you look like you’re..glitching?”

The Team Manager wasn’t wrong. Komaeda’s pink visage glitched and stuttered whenever he moved, his voice metallic and grainy.

“Oh this? Just trying out a different look.”

“Don’t lie. We both know what’s going on.” Chiaki affirmed.

“Well, well well! Chiaki, you really are disappointing. I had wished this charade would have gone for a bit longer, but I guess it’s time.”

“I guess it is.”

“Chiaki Nanami, (and her associate, Monomi) Proud member of Future Foundation Division 14, forever allegiant and devout to her cause, is the traitor lying within this killing game.” Komaeda had been practicing that one for a few days, huh. His voice was deliberate, and the sigh of relief that came after showed on his face.

“C...chiaki?” Sonia said, her voice overlayed by tears pricking at her eyes.

“You...betrayed us.” Peko affirmed, staring right at the gamer.

“Welp. Cat’s out of the bag, haha. You’re right. I’m the traitor you’ve been looking for.”

“Ugh, I cannot tell you how mad I was when I learned it was you...you were my favorite, Chiaki!!” Komaeda whined.

“Shut up. As if your reason for being resurrected was any better.”

“Yes, I suppose. A simple glitch in the system ruins the surprise. It’s a shame really, how lucky I am.”

“Since this is a class trial, wanna explain how you killed yourself?”

“Gladly!” Komaeda cheered. “On the first day, I light the fires, sprayed the poison, set all this up, right? Of course, I had enlisted the help of Monokuma, but the idea was all me.”

“Then,” Komaeda continued. “I trapped myself in that room, broke the monitors, and BOOM! A gun to the head and I’m dead.”

“But...you died! What about the knife, or the rope? YOU DIED! How are you here?!” Hajime screamed.

“Oh. I just came back.” Komaeda grinned. “God, Hajime, it’s really cute of you to forget something so easily.”

“Stop it, just, explain yourself!” Ibuki shouted in frustration. “I can’t handle all of this!”

“Isn’t it clear now?” Komaeda turned to Monokuma. “I’ll let her tell you later.”

“What?”

“Oh Monokuma!!” Komaeda sang. “I do believe it’s voting time!”

“Oh really? You all are ready to vote! But it’s so soon!”

“I admit it, I’m the killer, is that so hard to believe? Come on, vote for me!” Komaeda stepped off the podium, his figure lagging behind his voice, like a glitchy model failing to update. “ITTTTTTTT’S VOTING TIME!!!!”

Hajime’s stunned hand reached down and pressed the button labeled  **7** .

Komaeda grinned.

The roulette wheel span and span, reflecting the image of Hajime’s face back at his own. His stunned, motionless face. Komaeda didn’t die. Monomi and Chiaki betrayed(?) them. Hajime was clueless, had no idea what was going on anymore. It was just Hajime, staring at Hajime.

The roulette wheel landed on a cloud of white hair.

“Welp! I guess that’s that.” Komaeda stood up, his body struggling to keep up.

“Are you happy? Did you do it?” Chiaki asked as Komaeda walked towards Monokuma to ask for execution.

“I unmasked the traitor, didn’t I?” The Lucky Student turned to the crowd of appalled and hurt Ultimates. “See ya.”

 

Then the screen changed.

 

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

 

**NAGITO KOMAEDA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!!**

 

Nagito Komaeda smiled, and dissappeared.

 

Standing on a plate of 9 plates, Nagito Komada turned o see the vast, dark expanse of void surrounding him. Then, as he looked up to see what dark fate would meet him, a simple rope appeared.

 

**THE HANGED MAN**

 

He grinned. His hand snapped forward, gripping the rope, and hearing a short  _ snip _ as the rope gave way. Then, the plate under him gave way. Komaeda rolled forward, as more ropes descended from on high.  _ Snip, Snip, Snip _ . He grabbed as many ropes as he could, as the plates below him fell away. Two were gone.  _ Snip _ . Then three,  _ snip.  _ Four,  _ snip. _ Five,  _ snip. Six, snip.  _ Seven,  _ snip. _ Eight,  _ snip _ . Komaeda wheezed and puffed, as the darkness licked at the plate beneath his feet, the grin never leaving his face, as one rope descended from the void above. Looped in a circle, with a bundle above it. Komaeda gripped the rope, and his smile gave way.

The last plate fell, but Komaeda’s body didn’t.

  
  


“HOHOHOHOHOOOHHHHHHH BOY!!!!” Monokuma roared. “WASN’T THAT A TREAT, HUH?!”

No student spoke. Just stared.

“AND CHIAKI?! OH HOH HOH, MISS NANAMI!! THE TRAITOR?! OH, I SIMPLY CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!! PUHUHUHUHUHUHU, MISS NANAMI! I SIMPLY CAN’T BELIEVE YOUR ABHORRENT BEHAVIOR!!”

Chiaki cocked an eyebrow to the bear.

“TSK TSK TSK, DEAR STUDENTS! YOU LET MR. KOMAEDA DIE!! OH WHO COULD BE NEXT!? PUHUHUHU, THAT’S SO THRILLING! THE ABSOLUTE, TOTAL, ALL-ENCOMPASSING DESP-”

Monokuma exploded. A beam of neon pink light erupted across Monokuma’s body, and the bear had exploded.

Hajime’s eyes panned over to the source of the light. Chiaki Nanami was standing there.

Komaeda's crown sat atop her head. Her hair tied into a small ponytail, a mask covering the bottom part of her mask. Metallic armor now spread over her chest and shoulders. Robotic wings sprouted from her back, syncing with her armor pieces. And the hand Chiaki aimed to the air was a thick round gun. Which had just shot Monokuma.

“God, you have no idea how long I’d been waiting to do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -SPOILERS FOR DR2-
> 
> Some notes because I couldn't clarify some things without just. stating it.
> 
> -AI Chiaki has K1-B0 powers, because she deserves it.
> 
> -Komaeda's luck brought back his corrupted data! He wasn't revived, but the game brought him back because his luck glitched the system.


	13. Junko Enoshima's Long and Short Festival-DESPAIR LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exposition chump- the chapter

“何-”

 

“何でしょ?!”

 

\---

 

“Come on, we don’t have a lot of time,” Chiaki spoke, like a Rubix cube undoing itself her robotic cannon returned to a hand.

“Chiaki?” Ibuki started to say. “Chiaki what the fuck?”

“Hmmm.” Chiaki just mumbled. SHe had reached the far wall of the trial grounds, waiting for the door to the stairwell to open up.

“MISS NANAMI.” Monokuma’s voice erupted from his throne, standing over his one corpse. “VIOLENCE AGAINST HEADMASTER MONOKUMA IS  **_STRICTLY PROHIBITED!!!_ ** ” The bear lept from his standing place, claws outstretched. Just as he reached Chiaki, though, she ducked underneath him and placed one weighted foot onto Monokuma, crushing him in a matter of seconds.

“Please shut up.” She quipped before the door to the outside opened.

“Chiaki!! Chiaki!!!” Monomi squealed, pitter patting her way over to the Gamer(?) and throwing herself onto her.

“Hey.”

“What the fuck is happening?!” Nekomaru screamed. “CHIAKI’S A ROBOT, MONOKUMAS DEAD! AND AREN’T YOU, TWO TRAITORS?!”

“I’m not a robot. We’ll explain later. We don’t have much time before Monokuma respawns. Come on.” And Chiaki was off. Those wings weren’t just for show, they exhaled bright energy that helped her increase her speed. The rest of the students barely kept pace with her and Monomi as they reached Jabberwock Beach.

“MISS NANAMI-” Chiaki blasted another Monokuma to bits without even sparing a glance.

“Come on. We need to get to the second island. Stop moving and your dead.” Chiaki erupted forward, Monomi on her tail.

“What is she doing?” Peko wondered aloud, her eyes trying to follow Chiaki’s movements.

“What is  _ she? _ ” Sonia added.

“None of this adds up…” Hajime said. “Chiaki’s whole...deal. Her being the traitor, the weird as fuck way Komaeda came back? There has to be a connection.”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Peko finished for him, as they lept off of Fifth Island and back onto the Central one. They traced the path onto Second Island, where Chiaki was fighting off a hoard of Monokuma’s. Kicking, blasting, the sounds of broken whirring filled the air as a bear after bear flew apart.

“So you guys are here!” She exclaimed. “Good. Get to the ruins!” She jammed her free hand in the air, straight to the decrypted old building closed by a safe that they had found for what feels like years ago.

Nekomaru instantly took off running, dashing past the clouds of Monokuma’s, avoiding shrapnel and lasers. “COME ON!” He screamed, prompting the others to follow. Ibuki grabbed Peko’s hand and Sonia (who is excellent at maneuvering lasers, surprisingly) followed suit. Hajime was the last to move because there was a woman sitting on the bridge railing.

“Whatcha gonna do, huh?” She chuckled. “Sometimes people just aren’t who they seem to be, isn’t that right, Izuru?”

Hajime pushed past her and ran with the others.

 

“Now what?” Sonia inquired, peering at the writing on the safe wall.

“Wait for Chiaki? Monomi? Someone?” Peko asked, undoing and redoing her braids in a fervent manner.

“We don’t have time to sit and wait for someone to open the door.” Sonia reasoned.

“Well, we can’t just-”

“Sorry!! Sorry!! Monomi is here to save the day!!” Monomi waddled up to the door. “Miss Nanami is busy saving the day right now, so Monomi will have to do!!! Love, Love!!!”

“Just open the door! Your students are in danger, Monomi!” Sonia shouted.

“Right away!” Monomi pressed her paws against the door and whispered: “Future!”

The door spun and slid open to the side, revealing a pitch black, gaping hole in the ruins.

“What the…” Hajime wondered aloud before he saw the blinding form of Ibuki roar ahead into the darkness.

Peko, seeing this, dashed after her, Sonia and Nekomaru not far behind. Hajime steeled himself and entered.

 

He knew where he was in an instant. The second he saw the pristine marble floors and perfect pillars, he knew where he was.

Hajime tried hard to fight back tears, even if he knew it wasn’t real. The place he had studied for so long, desperately longed for for so long, he was here, kinda.

Hajime finally got to say hello to Hope’s Peak Highschool.

“This...it’s, Hope’s Peak, isn’t it?” Sonia asked, examining her reflection in the school.

“I knew the exterior looked familiar.” Peko reasoned. “But why would a replica of Hope’s Peak be here?”

Monomi waddled in behind them. “Future Foundation put it here!”

Hajime spun around. “Future Foundation...isn’t it trying to hurt us? Isn’t it why you’re here? You betrayed us, right?”

Monomi huffed. “Mr. Hinata, I would never do anything to hurt you, and neither would Miss Nanami!” Monomi titled her head and sighed. “Monokuma twisted his words. What he said wasn’t  _ entirely _ wrong, but…”

“Please, Monomi. Give us all the information you can.” Sonia pleaded.

“Well...me and Chiaki were sent here to spy on this killing game...technically. That’s really all I can say, I promise! We were supposed to help you but…”

“Monokuma labeled you traitors!” Ibuki reasoned. “This really is all that fuckin’ bear's fault huh.”

“Yes. I suppose that is true…” Monomi said. “But! Everything you need to uncover the truth of this killing game is right here!! Love, Love!!” Monomi gestured to the whole of the building.

“Everything...we need?”  
“Monokuma can’t resist a good game, mmm-hmm, mm-hmm?” Monomi asked. “He definetely couldn’t resist a climactic class trial, right???”

“She’s right!!!” Nekomaru shouted. “Maybe if get enough evidence, we can approach Monokuma, and suggest one last class trial!!”

“Precisely, Mr. Nidai!!!” Monomi giggled.

“Well, we need to get to work. I can’t imagine Chiaki can keep killing Monokuma’s forever.” Peko stated.

“You would be correct, Miss Pekoyama. We have all but a few hours to investigate the school and gather our evidence before Miss Nanami ruins out of energy.”

“Let’s go then.”

 

The group split up from there. Sonia would take the second floor, Hajime and Nekomaru the first floor, Ibuki would be on the third, Peko would be on the fourth. Then they would all investigate the fifth floor together. It would be a hefty task, but it was worth it to end this killing game.

 

Hajime started with Nekomaru in the gymnasium, which didn’t have anything particularly remarkable about it, aside from the empty podium but still active microphone that sat on the stage.

“Fuck, this is SO creepy.” Nekomaru groaned. “It’s like we just walked into a ghost town. I get this isn’t, REALLY Hope’s Peak but, it just feels so weird.”

Hajime nodded. “It’s off, I know that much. I’ve studied pictures of Hope’s Peak a lot. I’ve noticed discrepancies so far.”

“Geez, Hajime didn’t know you were so into schools.”

“Shut up,” Hajime said, punching Nekomaru in the arm lightly, then cursing under his breath because  _ fuck that hurt his arm huh _ .

“Look, Hajime.” Hajime turned to the side to find Nekomaru inches from him. “I...just wanted to say it was amazing knowing you. I just wish we could’ve met under different circumstances, I guess.”

Hajime exhaled lightly, trying desperately to stay calm.  _ Why the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ was he so close dear god Nekomaru Nidai if his face explodes Hajime’s blood is on your hands _ .

“Me...me-too.” Hajime stuttered out.

Nekomaru gave a hearty laugh and moved in to plant what was assumed to be Nekomaru’s attempt at a kiss in a hurried manner.

“O-oh,” Hajime said, his face turning bright red. “OH.”

“D-did you not realize I was into you?! I thought it was obvious!”

 

\---

 

After Hajime had sufficiently calmed down from his Bi crisis, the pair of them continued working their way through the first floor.

Next up was the AV Room, a gaudishly bright orange classroom with countless DVD players and a large projection screen.

“How do we know which one have working disks?” Nekomaru asked, fishing through a stack of empty boxes.

Hajime shrugged. “We should just-” His eyes caught a name on one of the boxes.

He grabbed it and pulled it to his chest, turning the name in front of him.

There, in Bright, lime green sparkly pen, read “Alter Ego AI Progress Reports”.

Hajime jammed the disc into the player, and presses play.

“What’s on there-” the screen blinked.

 

“Hello, hello, I guess.” On the screen was a girl with honey blonde hair styled into small curls. She wore a girl’s Hope’s Peak Uniform (Hajime recognized from his Hope’s Peak Research). “So, I’m Chihiro Fujisaki. And I’m the Ultimate Programmer! This is my first Alter Ego progress report.”

The girl picked opened a green laptop on the table in front of her and spoke to the receiver. “As you can see, Alter Ego’s response function is online. She tapped out a few words on the keyboard and turned the Laptop’s screen to show the results.

“Hello! I am Alter Ego. An AI Program designed to function as a person!” Chihiro grinned. 

“She can only respond to certain keywords as of now, but I’m working on the code as fast as I can! This concludes my weekly report of Alter Ego’s progress. So stop pestering me about it, Dad.” Chihiro chuckled, turning the laptop camera off.

 

“Should I know her?” Nekomaru loudly asked, examining the screen carefully.

“Chihiro Fujisaki is Hope’s Peak student, but I guess that was mentioned in the video.” Hajime supplied.

“Weird.” Nekomaru finished.

They watched the rest of the videos, but all were the same. Just more reports of Chihiro’s slow but sure progress.

 

\---

 

They walked through the hallways, reaching a separate area lined with rooms on all corners.

The Dining hall didn’t have anything special, just an empty box of donuts.

“Are these dorm rooms?” Nekomaru inquired, going down a list of 15 students.

“Here’s Chihiro.” Hajime supplied, tapping his finger on one particular door’s nameplate. He tried to look through the peephole, but the door gave way and fell open in front of him.

“Wow.” Nekomaru deadpanned. It was appropriate, given the sheer amount of wiring and computers scattering the room.

“I mean, I know she’s an Ultimate but this is a lot,” Hajime said, tapping keys on screens to try to get some to come online.

“This feels...weird. Invasive.” Nekomaru rationalized. “Like, I know this isn’t  _ actually _ her stuff but…”

“No, I get you,” Hajime affirmed. “But it’s vital.”

“And I get that. I’m not stupid, Hajime!” Nekomaru huffed, leaning over Hajime’s shoulder to read the computer he tapped, as it opened a text file.

“What’s that?” Nekomaru asked, glaring at the wall of text lining the screen.

“I think it’s an email?” Hajime answered.

“Could this be for her Alter Ego thing? Or something else entirely?”

Hajime leaned forward, reading the letter. 

 

TO: Future Foundation, 14th Division

FROM: Kyosuke Munakata - Future Foundation

 

_ “What on earth are you doing?! Where are you?! I hope you realize that what you are doing is an unthinkable act of treason against our Foundation. Why are you protecting the Remnants of Despair?! You are being lied to. Those monsters are lying to you! You can’t fix the world by helping despair right? Unless we kill those Despairs, we cannot live in a future filled with hope. I thought you of all people would understand that, 14th division.” _

 

“Remnant of Despair?” Nekomaru asked. “What’s that?”

“I don’t know but, it does not sound pleasant.”

“So this Munakata guy got really heated because Chihiro, or her branch, was betraying him? By protecting people?”

“Seems like it.”

  
  


The rest of the rooms proved a waste of time, at least to Hajime. Nekomaru still kept to searching the rest of the rooms, Hajime moved onto the second floor.

Sonia was standing at the top of the stairs, pacing back and forth, reading.

“Find anything?” Hajime asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

“Yes. There are documents littered all over the place about the ‘Tragedy of Hope’s Peak Academy’, but I really can’t piece it all together into a coherent puzzle.” She flipped open the pamphlet and began reading.

“Hope’s Peak Academy wanted to cultivate the Ultimate Hope and create the perfect, most talented person possible. By abusing the funds they obtained from Reserve Course students entering, they pooled the money into the “Ultimate Hope” Project. They named the person after Hope’s Peak’s first headmaster, Izuru Kamakura.”

Hajime’s heart dropped.

Somewhere, a girl with pigtails chuckled at him. “HEYYYY IZURU!!! Izuru, Izuru, Iiiizuruuuuuu!!!” She pouted, though Hajime couldn’t hear her. “Don’t be such a buzzkill, Izzy, I’m just tryna get you to notice me.”

“You okay? I know it doesn’t make much sense but there’s still more and I’d-”

“Go ahead.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“We don’t have a lot of time. Read it.”

Sonia nodded. “Sadly, their plan failed. Izuru Kamakura escaped his holding cell and brutally murdered 15 members of Hope’s Peak’s Student Council Representatives.”

Hajime was breathing more heavily but gave Sonia a look of approval. A look telling her to keep reading.

“The academy tried their best to perform a countrywide cover-up, but a student at Hope’s Peak took advantage of the situation to get the Reserve Course Student’s whose funds had been wasted to turn on the school. That is the story of the Tragedy of Hope’s Peak Academy.” Sonia finished, giving a large exhale.

They were silent, aside from the constant sounds of Monokumas being exploded outside.

“So, Izuru Kamakura,” Sonia said.

“Anything else you saw?” Hajime asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

“I found a few files about the Reserve Course mentioned inside the document,” Sonia affirmed. She led him to the library, to the first desk she saw. She held a small booklet aloft, reading from the second page in. “The Reserve Course was an extra branch of Hope’s Peak that accepted in non-ultimate students for a lofty fee and/or an entrance exam. In reality, this was only to obtain funds for the Izuru Kamakura project.”

“Izuru...Kamakura?”

“Hajime? Are you alright? You look quite pale.” 

Hajime let out a breathy sigh. “Did you find anything else.”

“No. Nothing that could help us unravel the mystery of this place, or take Monokuma down.”

“Let me look with you. There has to be more.”

He was right. The back room was packed to the brim with criminal justice files, that Sonia absorbed most of Sonia’s time as Hajime went through anything not marked “Genocider”.

He pulled a specific file out. It seemed out of place, just like the other documents Sonia had found so far.

“Ultimate...Despair?”

“Sounds  _ very  _ Monokuma,” Sonia said, reading over Hajime’s shoulder.

“This malicious group adopted the name “The Ultimate Despair” in a sadistic play to mock Hope’s Peak. They are responsible for both the Tragedy and The Tragedy of Hope’s Peak Academy. But in reality...only one girl was behind it all. Her name was Junko Enoshima.”

Sonia’s eyes widened. “Junko, she can’t  _ possibly  _ be-”

“No. It’s a normal name. Junko is a common name. It can’t  _ possibly  _ be the same Junko, right?”

Sonia looked to the side. “It’s an awfully big coincidence, then.”

Hajime’s eyes didn’t leave the booklet.

“Keep looking. There  _ has  _ to be more.” Hajime sprung up, tearing through book after book desperate for more information.

It seemed like hours before they found what they needed.

“HAJIME!” Sonia shouted, holding a red book in front of her.

The cover was a screaming woman with an aggressive title in a horror movie font that read:   
  


**T** **HE** **B** **IGGEST** **M** **OST** **A** **WFUL,** **M** **OST** **T** **RAGIC** **E** **VENT** **I** **N** **H** **UMAN** **H** **ISTORY** **  
** **THE TRAGEDY**

 

Sonia threw the book open and began reading.

“Following the...mass suicide involving the Reserve Course Student’s and the Tragedy of Hope’s Peak Academy, the world was thrown into complete choas. Tragedy struck the world and infected everyone, and within months, the world had fallen to ruin. The riots still continued, and the entire world fell into true, complete, irredeemable, despair.” Sonia’s voice shook.

“That...can’t be true.”

Sonia gravely looked up. “Monomi wouldn’t lie to us. This is all factual.”

“Puhuhuhuhu…” the blonde girl laughed. “Wow, Izuru! You really know how to make a gal feel special!”

  
  


Hajime thought he was a nice guy. He was pretty sure he was a nice guy. Did he deserve this? No. There’s nothing Hajime could think he could’ve done to deserve this.

Maybe something Izuru Kamakura did, however, then yeah. Maybe Hajime deserved this.

He found Ibuki inside of a classroom, reading a book and keeping notes on a blackboard.

“Ibuki?”

“Oh hey!!! Hajime!” Ibuki cheerily shouted. “Find anything else?”

“Yes. We found, a lot of things.”

 

The run down took longer than Hajime would’ve preferred, and Ibuki often paused to add to her notes, but they got through it.

“Alright, so. I wanna add to your info list real quick, that okay?”

“Of course.”

Ibuki pointed to a line on her notes. “The tragedy, right? It was this big, awful, completely incomprehensible horror story of chaos, right?”

“I think so?”

“Well, I think I got the sequel to that tragedy rrrrrright here.” Ibuki went over to the other side of the blackboard and pointed to “KILLING SCHOOL LIFE”.

“What’s that? Something you found about out?”

“This book was in one of these desks. It’s all about the events of the ‘Killing School Life’ that happened.” Ibuki explained. “But more things make sense now that the Tragedy comes into play!!!” Ibuki cheerily explained. “Look, right here.”

“Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster of Hope’s Peak at the time, closed the school, boarding up the windows, locking the doors, and keeping 16 students inside.” Ibuki went on. “They lived in peace for 2 whole years, before the Killing School Life began.”

“What are you saying?”

“This Jin Kirigiri dude put the students inside the school to  _ protect _ them from the Tragedy!!! It just makes too much sense!”

“Ok, ok, but what’s this Killing School Life you keep going on and on about?”

“It was a killing game. Just like the one we’re trapped in! Except with different students. And in the actual Hope’s Peak HIgh school. It’s not actually all that like ours then, haha,”

“There was another one?! We’re just the second?!” Hajime loudly proclaimed.

“MMM-HMM-MM-HMM!!” Ibuki twirled. “15 students actively participated in the Killing Game, with only 6 emerging alive! There was one more student inside the game, though. The Mastermind behind it all, by the name of Junko Enoshima. Apparently, she died right before the game’s conclusion.”

There was that name again. “Tell me about the survivors.”

“They’re names were Chihiro Fujisaki, Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Celestia Ludenberg, Aoi Asahina, and Toko Fukawa.”

“Then that means…” Hajime's eyes widened. “Ibuki, read ahead in that book. Does it mention anything about the Future Foundation?”

Ibuki flipped through the pages. “OH wow! Good guess, Hajime! Right here it mentions how the students joined and increased morale in the Future Foundation. For instance, Chihiro Fujisaki resumed work on her Neo World Program project with the assistance of Future Foundation member Miaya Gekkogahara.”

“Me and Nekomaru found an email to Chihiro from some guy named Kyosuke Munakata.” Hajime started. “He accused her of betrayal against them? And protecting the Remnants of Despair...but if she survived a killing game run by the Ultimate Despair, why would she protect them?”

“Who knows, dude. I’m sure she had her own reasons.” Ibuki said, going to flip over the blackboard to add more information, but already finding words written there.

“What the hell?” Hajime asked, walking over and gasping in horror at the names he saw.

“Why am I on here?!” Ibuki shouted, pointing at her own name listed with everyone else who was forced into this Killing Game. “Ibuki Mioda, Sonia Nevermind, Satoshi Yoshinori, Hajime Hinata, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu?! IT’S EVERYONE!”

Hajime’s eyes ran over the trail of names, and sure enough, there were 16 names for 16 students, but something else was amiss.

The newspaper clipping on the far left.

“What’s that say? It better makes sense or I’m gonna mcfreakin lose it.”

It was a picture of a young woman, maybe around 17 or 19, dressed in a yellow kimono with a petal pattern traveling down from her chest. She held a red fan in her hand, and her hair was tied into a gravity-defying ponytail behind her head.

Listed next to the picture was a name.

**Pictured to the right here is Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer!**

 

\---

 

“HAJIME THANK GOD” Peko’s voice rang out as she saw Hajime emerge up the stairs. The swordswoman practically sprinted towards him.

“What’s wrong?” Hajime said that, but he didn’t notice the floating pieces of text in the air. “What the fuck is that.”

“That’s what I want to know…” Peko groaned. They’re everywhere, and all they talk about are the Neo World Program.”

Hajime walked up to one. “Chihiro Fujisaki…”

“Yeah. She coded the whole thing.”

“I know that.” Hajime’s eyes stayed attached to that name. “What do these say?”

“A lot of discussion about the various rules and programs that Neo World operates under.” Peko walked up to Hajime’s side, reading off of a block of text. “The NWP has an  **Observer** which is a part of the intrinsic code of the Neo World Program.”

“The Observer?”

“According to this, the Observer is  _ A certain program inside the NWP designed to act as a protector for all avatars within. They cannot directly harm the Avatar’s within, and their authority can be usurped in the event their data becomes corrupt. _ ”

His eyes caught another one. “There’s a shutdown sequence?”

“Apparently.” Peko groaned. “How on earth is this all-important?! How is this relevant to figuring out why we’re in this game?!”

That’s just it, isn’t it?

The Neo World Program.

\---

 

Playing catch up took longer than expected. All of them met at the base of the 5th-floor stairs, discussing all the evidence they’d gathered.

“This is all just too insane…” Nekomaru groaned. “What the fuck! Honestly, WHAT THE FUCK!”

“The Ultimate Despair, a previous killing game? How far deep does this rabbit hole go?” Sonia shouted.

“Ughhh...Ibuki’s head hurts…” Ibuki groaned, tugging on her hair.

“This is just...too much.” Peko adjusted her glasses as a blonde haired woman draped her arms around Hajime’s neck.

“Hey Izuru!” she smiled. “How’s the island treating ya? Pretty bad? Well, that’s a shame.”

“Hajime!” Nekomaru shouted. “We’re heading up now. You ready?”

He nodded, even if he knew that he wasn’t.

The climb up the stairs was long and tiring, but he didn’t expect what he would see.

Ruins. Completely and total wreckage was littered about the fifth floor.

“What the…” Ibuki started. “What happened here?”

“Did, Did Chiaki do this?” Hajime asked as Monomi entered the room behind them.

“Sadly...Miss Nanami is not responsible for the destruction caused here…” She sighed, before throwing her paws up.

Before her, a large, green, holographic image appeared, similar to the ones downstairs.

“Love, Love!!!” She cheered, as a call began. “Hello? Can you hear me?”

A silhouette of a girl appeared, frantically looking around before peering closer. “Hello? Usami? Is that you? Can you hear me?”

“Mmm-hmm! Loud and Clear Miss Fujisaki!!” Monomi cheered, as Hajime’s eyes widened.

“Miss Fujisaki? Like, Chihiro Fujisaki?” he asked, walking up to the screen.

“Huh? Who was that?! Please state your name.”

“My name is Hajime Hinata. Behind me is Nekomaru Nidai, Ibuki Mioda, Peko Pekoyama, and Sonia Nevermind.”

“Oh...so it’s just 5 of you left now, I take it?”

“How would you know that?”

“Listen to me, Hajime. I am with Future Foundation, and we are trying every second we can to get you out of there, okay? I’m sure Usami has already told you this, but Monokuma cannot resist a class trial, okay? All you have to do is challenge him to a class trial. Ask Chiaki to help, okay? Then all you have to do is win. Win, and stall time for Future Foundation to get you out of there, got it?”

“Loud and clear.”

“Good. Now don’t go dying on us.”

 

\---

 

Chiaki was losing. She was losing fast.

The other students bolted out the door of Hope’s Peak to see Chiaki plummet to the ground, her body struggling to stand up and sparks flying from all angles. She barely managed to destroy a Monokuma before another was stalking towards her.

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Miss Nanami! Looks like even the most powerful of students can’t stand up to her headmaster...Puhuhuhu, the despair you will feel when I deliver your punishment will succeed anyone else who died on this Island, I will ASSURE IT!”

The bear lunged at her barely moving body, before Hajime saw Sonia charge at Monokuma.

She had picked up a piece of rubble from Hope’s Peak and was wielding at length. “GET...AWAY FROM HER!” She screamed, rearing back the bar and unleashing it on the bear.

“OUCHIES!!” Monokuma exclaimed as he flew back a few feet. “Miss, Nevermind, Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly-FUCK!”

Monokuma couldn’t finish his words as Ibuki chucked a clump of Concrete at him.

“MISS MIODA, VIOLENCE AGAINST-” Nekomaru swooped in with a swift punch to the bear, sending him flying against the wall.

“MISTER NIDA-” Peko charged at the bear, slicing it in half as Monokuma fell apart.

She stood up and turned to Hajime. “Help Chiaki back on her feet, we’ll keep Monokuma busy.”

More Monokuma’s charged around the class, Nekomaru and Peko being the first line of defense, as Ibuki and Sonia threw rubble and smacked Monokuma’s apart with barring.

Hajime dashed over to Chiaki’s side, as she opened her eyes to greet him.

“Hey, Hajime...Sorry about this whole thing.” She was tired. Her words slurred and jittered with every spark that flew out of her body.

“Don’t apologize. C’mon. We gotta end this.” Hajime put his arms around Chiaki’s back and shoulders, trying to get her to stand on her own two feet. She grunted, raising her arm cannon to the army of Monokumas, aiding the others in their fight.

“What are you gonna do?” Chiaki managed to wheeze out, as Hajime slowly approached the cloud of bears and students.

He opened his mouth and screamed.

“MONOKUMA!” he screamed, and all the bears turned to him. The army walked towards him, the fighting stopping as the peered at Hajime.

“I have...a proposition for you.”

All of them spoke in unison.

 

“Puhuhuhuhu…”

“I’m listening, Mr. Hajime!”


	14. Junko Enoshima's Long and Short Festival-FUTURE LIFE

“私は私の女性と何をすべきか？!” She screamed, kicking down the world around her.

“このような話を終わらせる方法はありません!-” He responded, falling to his knees.

“すべての私たちの最高の状態で、私たちの生活の高さで、咲く花,” They all harmoniously shouted, their words layering over eachother into madness.

“ **_しかし、まだ我々は残ります!!_ **” They sang, as their world crumbled around them, their forms fading into obscurity, no longer to be remembered by anyone. They weren’t anyone anymore.

 

“私たちは忘れることはできません、私たちは忘れることはありません、私たちは夏のように忘れることはありません!”

 

\---

 

“One last class trial??? What a fitting finale! But no one’s been murdered, except for me. Multiple times, I might add.” Monokuma huffed, tapping his paw on the ground.

“We would be uncovering why you put us here.” Hajime stated. “Why Chiaki is...how she is, why we killed eachother. All of it.”

“Puhuhuhu...color me excited! Alrighty then, well I take it you’re prepared, Mr. Hinata? Have all your evidence?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t give you an offer I didn’t 100% believe in.”

“Excellent! Allow us to begin our class trial posthaste!” Monokuma bounced on his feet as he began walking towards Jabberwock Beach.

6 students followed suit, Chiaki now ready enough to walk on her own two feet without assisstance.

“You sure about this, Hajime?” Ibuki asked, trotting ahead of Peko. “Like, we got a lot of info, which btw got kinda repitetive.”

“Yeah. I’m sure of it. All Chihiro said is that we need to beat him. If we beat him, we can leave, right?”

“But...he’s Monokuma!” Nekomaru added, running up from behind. “How can we outsmart someone whose a literal robot?”

“Monokuma isn’t a robot,” Chiaki said, sliding up behind them. “Everytime Monokuma appears, someone is behind him.”

“How do you know that?” Peko asked.

“I know...many things about the Killing School Life at Hope’s Peak academy.” Chiaki turned to Hajime. “And I know all of you do, too. Save it for the trial though. We don’t wanna waste all our energy here, right?”

“Riiiiighhhtttt!” The girl with blonde hair mocked, cackling into the wind. “Hey, Izuru, once Monokuma blows you to high heaven, can I have your clothes? I’ve been running low on blazers, soooo…”

Hajime pushed her out of his mind and focused on the beach. Focused on Monokuma. Focused on winning.

“ALLLLLLRIGHT!” Monokuma exclaimed. “Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, to the Killing School Trips FINAL Class Trial!” The trial grounds rose out of the sea behind him, as the door slid open, and the bear hurried inside.

 

Peko Pekoyama made a promise, right? She’d promised that The Mastermind would die. And she was going to make sure that her promise didn’t go to waste.

Ibuki Mioda wanted to make everyone happy. SHe wanted to make people happy, and this game wasn’t doing that. She had friends, someone she loved, and she was going to make them happy, or die trying.

Nekomaru Nidai was a coach, and coaches work towards new goals with people. This was just another goal. Monokuma had to lose to help his friends acheive their goals, and it’s his job as a coach to make sure he does that.

Sonia Nevermind was a princess. But she wasn’t the biggest fan of that title now. She had a scarf full of hamsters, a head full of questions, and a heart full of anger. Sonia Nevermind was scared, but she was so excited to see this Killing Game end.

And then there was Hajime Hinata. Hajime Hinata, with short, spiky brown hair. Hajime Hinata, who wore a white dress shirt under a brown sweater vest, with a light green tie, and brown dress pants, with black dress shoes. Hajime Hinata, who wasn’t entirely sure he was Hajime Hinata. Hajime Hinata, who was walking down the stairs.

And Chiaki Nanami, who closed to the door.

 

“Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, Welcome! Since you 6 students so brazenly asked me for this thrilling, chilling, killing Class Trial, I was so so so very happy to oblige!! Welcome to the END OF YOUR KILLING SCHOOL TRIP!!!”

“Can we begin now?” Sonia asked, adjusting her scarf.

“Uh, Uh, Uh! Not before I explain the rulessss!!” Monokuma cheered, as his throne scooted forward to join the other student's positions. “Now, you see, since Mr. Hinata decided to be a little rebel, and change up the rules, this Class Trial will be just a tiiiiiny bit different than the others!”

“H-how different…” Peko sighed.

“Well, the rules are completely different. Guess that’s a little more than a tiny bit, huh…”

“YEAH, IDIOT! JUST GET IT OVER WITH SO WE CAN GET TO THE POINT!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Yeesh, Mr. Nidai...first you wreck my chassis in a Six on One brawl, and NOW you insult my intelligence! Boo Hoo Hoo, Mr Nidai...you’re SUCH a MEANIE!!!”

“Please, just spit it out.” Hajime protested.

“Anything for you, Mr. Hinata!!” Monokuma exclaimed. “Now, since we aren’t investigating a murder, all of you will provide your claims on how you ended up here!!! What exactly ‘here’ is, and MY true identity!!!”

“And if we can do all that...?” Sonia inquired carefully.

“Puhuhuhu, I’ll let you go free!!!”

“R-really?! Just like that? That’s all?!” Ibuki incredulously asked.

“Why, of course! On the other hand...if you don’t manage to do all that…”

“Yes…?” Peko asked.

“You’ll be TRAPPED on Jabberwock Island forever, forced to live out your young lives on this godforsaken rock for the rest of eternity!”

“Eternity?! That’s like, a super long time!” Ibuki protested.

“Anywho! All Rise!!!”

“Off the bat, do we even need to review what we know?” Hajime started. “We’ve gone over it before, and it’s just so much information…”

“Wait just a minute, Mr. Hinata!!”

“What?”

“I’d like to ask you a question, just for a hot minute.”

“...Yes?”

“Do you know something about a little diddy called, the **Neo World Program?** ”

Peko cut in. “Yes, of course. We read a lot about it in our investigation.”

“Excuse you, Miss Pekoyama, but I was **asking** Mr. Hinata, thank you!”

“Y-yeah. Like Peko said. It was all over the files we read.”

“Mmm-hmm, Mmm-hmm…” Monokuma mumbled. “But do you remember noticing anything, I don’t know, _off_ about those files? Do ya? Do ya do ya do ya??”

And his suspicions were confirmed. The Neo World Program. The Memory Loss, the floating text, the killing game, all of it made too much goddamn sense for it to be a coincidence.

“We’re...inside the Neo World Program?”

“Hajime, don’t be stupid!” Nekomaru shouted in protest. “This isn’t some science fiction novel!”

“Tell me, Mr. Nidai, what about this doesn’t seem like a cheesy action drama about children murdering eachother?”

“Well, I-”

“But don’t worry about it, Mr. Hinata. I’ll just lay it all out for you kids!” Monokuma grinned a sick grin, an inhuman, metallic whirring roar emitting from his throat. “This Killing Game you all have so graciously volunteered in has taken place COMPLETELY inside the Neo World Program!!!”

“But...but...but that doesn’t make a lick of sense!” Ibuki shouted. “I’m in a program? I’m just a bunch of Ones and Zeroes? That’s stupid! Stop lying!”

“Miss Mioda, you aren’t ‘Ones and Zeroes’, don’t be uncultured! You are a virtual avatar of your real self!!”

“A virtual avatar? And where’s your proof of that! I’m 3 dimensional! I have a heart, feelings! You’re just a lying idiotic bear who can’t learn left from right!”

“When have I ever lied to you?! You’re the liar for calling me a liar! Puhuhuhuhu...how you wound me…”

“The Neo World Program…” Sonia started. “If what Monokuma says really is true, then...did nothing in here really happen?”

“Hey...I think you’re onto something!” Nekomaru shouted. “If nothing that happened in here was really true, then were the murders not true?! Is everyone actually still alive, somewhere?!”

Monokuma didn’t awnser, just look annoyed.

“Awnser the question!” Sonia protested.

“Sadly, when the data housing a virtual avatar becomes corrupt, it is very very difficult to recover.” Chiaki spoke up.

“How do you know?” Peko asked. “Why are you so knowledgable about this, anyhow?”

“Miss Nanami is like a cockroach, no matter how hard you try, she just! Doesn’t go away!” Monokuma huffed. “It’s SERIOUSLY annoying.”

“So, how does this whole thing work?” Nekomaru shouted. “Our bodies are just hanging out, totally fine, hooked up to this program?”

Chiaki filled in the blanks. “The NWP allows your consciousness to be uploaded, disregarding certain parts of your memory or even personality if the uploader sees fit.”

“So it’s really true…” Ibuki shouted. “This Island we’ve been on…”

“It’s just a virtual world…” Hajime sighed. “Nothing here...has been real.”

Almost in response to Hajime’s words, the walls seemed to fall apart.

The cool velvet of the trial grounds fell away into a mess of glitchy green text on a black background.

The Neo World Program encompassed them. And it refused to let go.

“WHEW WEE! It feels so good to be out of that stuff old courtroom for a change!!” Monokuma chuckled.

“BUT! If everything here was just a lie...a fabrication…” Nekomaru shouted. “THEN WAS NOTHING REAL! IS THIS ALL JUST A BIG JOKE?!”

“Untrue! You hurt me, Mr. Nidai! Calling my hard work a joke...for shame!” Monokuma chuckled. “But no. There was a purpose behind our little game here!”

Monokuma cast a look at Chiaki.

“See, Miss Nanami here sugar-coated it just a teensy tiny bit.”

“W-what?” Nekomaru asked.

“When a player's Avatar is deleted, then so is their brain function! They’re bodies become lifeless husks, only given life by the raw power of the Neo World Program!!!”

“You gotta be shitting me…”

“No, I am not pooping you, Mr. Nidai.”

“So everyone who died…” Sonia trailed off. “Hiyoko, Satoshi, Mahiru, Fuyuhiko, Akane, Soda, Komaeda, Mikan?! They’re all dead? Forever?

“Well, that’s _kinda_ what the word dead means, kiddo, but sure!” Monokuma cheered. “I can’t call it a final death, since their bodies are just kinda comatose, but they sure as hell aren’t waking up ANY time soon!!! If you think about it, it’s even crueler then death...just imagine it! Mikan’s life husk of a body, ooo! ooo! Or even Komaeda’s meaningless, lifeless corpse!”

“What the...what the fuck?!” Sonia shouted. “How can you do this to other human beings?! How can you be so...evil?!”

“Miss Nevermind there are so many things wrong with that sentence.” Monokuma deadpanned. “First of all, you say other Human Being like I’m a human. I’m a bear, remember? Second of all, I’m not evil. Evil is for basic ass idiots who can’t tell their torture from their murder! And lastly…” Monokuma trialed off. “What fun is a game where people come back to life after they die? This isn’t some JRPG where you can just cram a bird feather down someone’s throat. Death is final, got it? Capiche? FINAL. F-I-N-A-L.”

“WE DIDN’T RISK OUR LIVES FOR A GAME. WE DIDN’T PLAY A GAME! All that happened was murder! Plain and simple! How can you call that a game?!” Peko screamed.

“Well, I’m not that one who uploaded you in the first place.” Monokuma nodded to Chiaki. “Miss Nanami’s bosses are responsible for that little mishap.”

“Future Foundation...they’re really responsible?” Ibuki started.

“You aren’t giving yourself enough credit, Monokuma,” Chiaki said. “Future Foundation merely started the process. You perverted it into the Killing Game we have now.”

“W-what?” Hajime asked. “What did Future Foundation start?”

“Hajime,” Chiaki started, twisting her hair around her finger. “Think back to before the first murder. Before we found Teruteru’s body in that hallway. When you first woke up on this island.”

“You’re talking about…” something clicked in Hajime’s mind. “When Monomi was just Usami. When she was trying to get us to be friends.”

“Exactly.” Chiaki finished. “If Future Foundation would so willingly create a killing game, why would a Future Foundation employee want you to be friends? In fact, if I trapped you in this killing game like Monokuma is assuming, then why am I letting you live right now?”

“Wait…” Ibuki cut in. “What did you call Monomi?”

“Usami is an employee of the Neo World Program. She was put here to help you gain hope.”

“Then…” Peko interrupted. “Could she by any chance be an observer?”

“Wowie! Grrrreat job, Miss Pekoyama! That’s 100% correct! Usami was an NPC assigned the role of Observer by the Neo World Program!!!”

“Then, why could she not stop this?” Peko asked. “An Observer has absolute power.”

“Correction, Peko.” Chiaki interrupted. “An Observer has certain limitations. But yes, it should be within Usami’s capabilities to do away with Monokuma, right? It’s simple why she didn’t really.”

“Hold it!”

“Huh?”

“Just got a fancy little lightbulb in my bear brain!”

“...And what’s that.”

“Chiaki Nanami, you aren’t a student!!” Monokuma smiled. “And since your not a student...I can do this!” Monokuma snapped his non-existent fingers, and Chiaki couldn’t move.

She was completely stationary, unmoving as her voice wouldn’t reach her classmates.

“What...happened to her?” Sonia asked. “What did you do?!”

“I simply muted her! Miss Nanami was being a real pain in my bear butt, but with her out of the picture, the class trial can remain uninterrupted, you see!”

“She wasn’t doing anything wrong! Chiaki was brought here with the rest of us! She’s a student too!”

“There’s a lot about Miss Nanami you don’t know, Miss Nevermind.” That shut Sonia up. “But anyway, back on our current topic! Monomi!”

“Monomi’s existence was put here as an observer! She is restricted to the NWP, simply to monitor all 15 of you, as you progress towards hope-”

“WAIT!” Nekomaru shouted. “Did you just say, fifteen people?!”

“Yeah? Do you not have ears? There are only fifteen people.”

“But, that’s, that’s just so blatantly wrong!” Sonia shouted. “How can you, just ignore a student like that!”

“FINE! Since you all are such buzzkills, let’s run down our students, hmm?”

A screen manifested behind Monokuma and began listing off names.

“Let’s see...Hajime Hinata, check. Peko Pekoyama, check. Satoshi Yoshinori, check. Akane Owari, check. Teruteru Hanamura, check. Nagito Komaeda, check. Sonia Nevermind, check. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, check. Kazuichi Soda, check. Mahiru Koizumi, check. Hiyoko Saionji, check. Mikan Tsumiki, check. Ibuki Mioda, check. Nekomaru Nidai, check. And Gundham Tanaka, check.” Monokuma chuckled.

“Read it over as many times as you want!! There are only 15 students on that list. Only 15 students were in this game!!!”

“W-what are you saying…?” Peko choked out.

“Chiaki?” Sonia said aloud. “It has to be her, right? She’s another observer, isn’t she.”

“DING DING DING, MISS NEVERMIND GUESSES RIGHT!!! Puhuhu, Chiaki Nanami was never anything more than an AI Program!! How else do you think she got all those fancy bells and whistles!!!” Monokuma guffawed. “But don’t you think it’s a little unrealistic for a girl to have such awesome powers? The SJW’s are taking over!!!”

“B-but!” Nekomaru shouted. “She’s real! I talked to her! She can’t have been an AI Program! There’s no way that she wasn’t real!!”

“Don’t get all gushy mushy about a game character, Mr. Nidai!! Chiaki Nanami wasn’t anything more than an NPC controlled by the Future Foundation!! It’s hilarious how many feelings you have for a fictional character.”

“STOP IT!” Ibuki screamed.

“Plus, she’s more than some 2D Waifu, she was a minion for the DETESTABLE World Ending, Future Foundation!!!” Monokuma screamed.

“You keep calling the Future Foundation that. That they’re ending the world.” Sonia stated.

“It just means it was one big bluff, right?!” Nekomaru exclaimed. “Some giant ploy to get us scared.”  
“I’m not bluffing. Future Foundation aches for the end of the world! At least, for everyone standing in this courtroom.”

“What...are you talking about?” Sonia started. “Chiaki doesn’t want to kill us. Monomi didn’t. I’m certain Future foundation wouldn’t want us too.”

“Future Foundation ACHES for the end of our world, Miss Nevermind! Our worldview is at their mercy!”

“W-why are you lumping us in with you?!” Hajime pleaded.

“It’s...just a bluff, right?” Peko desperately wondered.

“Monokuma…” Hajime trailed. “What are you? Who are you? Just...show us who you are already!!”

Monokuma didn’t move, or talk.

“What, are you broken now??” Ibuki scowled.

Monokuma didn’t move.

“Don’t ignore us! Don’t be a coward!” Nekomaru shouted after the bear.

Monokuma didn’t move. “Welp...Time’s up. The main cast is here.”

“The, the main cast?” Peko asked.

“Yup. Come on in guys, the waters fine.”

 

The wall burst open. The lines of green code were sent spinning away from the wall and were unleashed onto them. A figure stood there. A shorter girl, with honey colored hair, dressed in a white dress shirt with a green necktie. She had a black blazer tied around her waist, along with a black knee length skirt with green knee socks, and black shoes.

“Monokuma.”

“Chihiro Fujisaki, in the flesh, err, in the...code? Whatever. It’s sooo nice to see you!!”

“I can’t really say the same for you.”

“Wait! Like, you’re the actual Chihiro Fujisaki?” Nekomaru asked.

“Mmm-hmm! That girl there is the bona-fide Ultimate Programmer!”

The girl shrunk in on herself. “I’m here to rescue you.” She took a cautious step back. “You’re Hajime Hinata, Sonia Nevermind, Nekomaru Nidai, Ibuki Mioda, and Peko Pekoyama, right?”

“Yeah! Can you really get us out of here?!” Ibuki shouted. “HURRY IT UP THEN, GIRL!”

Chihiro avoided Ibuki’s eye contact. “Like you, I’m also a former student of Hope’s Peak Academy. But right now, I work for Future Foundation.”

“But you just appeared out of the blue like that!” Nekomaru shouted.

“YEAH!!! Shut up, she’s gonna rescue us!!!” Ibuki pushed.

Chihiro stayed silent.

“She’s...gonna rescue us, right?”

“Y-y-yes! Of course! Obviously…” Chihiro started. “But there are...issues. We have to discuss.”

“I-issues? Please, continue! Just get to the point!” Sonia protested.

“We have to discuss your...your... _situation_.”

“HEY WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT” Ibuki screamed.

“Situation? What kind of...situation?” Hajime asked.

“Well, when we first found you in the wake of the tragedy, we had assumed you were normal Hope’s Peak students.” Chihiro started, twiddling her thumbs. “But when my associate, Syo, saw certain members of your group, we discovered that you were actually members of the fiendish Ultimate Despair!”

“You have got to be kidding.” Peko deadpanned.

Chihiro glared ahead at Peko. “Peko Pekoyama, mass murderer and serial assassin in the wake of the tragedy.”

“W-what?”

“Pekoyama killed upwards of 900 people with various blades provided by the remaining members of the Kuzuryu clan. Your name _is_ Peko Pekoyama, right?”

“H-hey now!!” Ibuki interrupted. “You can’t go throwing around wild assu-”

“Ibuki Mioda. Created instrumentals high and low enough to both pierce eardrums and pop blood vessels. Collaborating with Hiyoko Saionji, their concerts had the capability to wipe out hundreds at a time.”

“Huh?”

“Ibuki Mioda’s concerts are resonsible for the deaths of several prefectures in Japan.”

“STOP IT! Throwing baseless rumors around like-”  
“Nekomaru Nidai. Brutal serial murderer known to track down and beat his victims to death with his fists. Anyone he did not kill, he locked into brutal workout routines that killed people in hours.”

“What the fuck-”

“Nekomaru Nidai trapped and killed hundreds before apprehended by Future Foundation.”

“HOW DARE YOU-”  
“Sonia Nevermind. Ex-Regent of Novoselic. Orchestrated the mass suicide of her entire country’s population via her request. Your name _is_ Sonia Nevermind, or am I mistaken?”

Silence. Which is expectant of people who were just told they were terrorists.

“WHOOOOO-WEEE! That sure was a doozy!!!” Monokuma grinned. “But it’s the truth!!! You are ALL members of the HORRIFYING Ultimate DESPAIRRRRRR!!! Ahhh, I’m just so jealous!”

“I...I won’t believe it…” Sonia started. “I, I can’t believe it!”

“Think about it.” Chihiro stated. “Why would you be locked in the Neo World Program, if you weren’t Despair?”

“She’s right…” Hajime started.

“What?! Right about what!? This chick is obviously spouting garbage!!!”

“Remember? The NWP is incredibly adept at removing memories.” Hajime stated. “Future Foundation must have…must have…”

“Exactly. We removed your memories of your school life at Hope’s Peak.” Chihiro explained.

“Are you saying, if what you’re saying is true…” Peko mused. “Then our school memories are tied to desp-” Peko clamped her hands over her mouth.

“Mikan.” Hajime deadpanned. “She remembered, didn’t she?! That’s why she killed Akane and Soda, she, SHE”

“She remembered. She remembered her school life, and she remembered... _her_.”

“Her?”

“The Real, Ultimate Despair. Junko Enoshima.”

And there it was. The same Ultimate Despair who killed hundreds, the same ultimate despair who destroyed the world, the Same Junko Enoshima, was Mikan Tsumiki’s beloved.

“So...if we’re really Ultimate Despair…” Ibuki sighed under her breath. “Then why didn’t you just kill us?! Huh?!”

“...Future Foundation believes in helping and healing. That’s why you’re in the NWP. We were trying to revert the Despair inside of you.”

“By erasing our memories?!” Nekomaru screamed. “What are you trying to pull!”

“The program allows me to rewrite your memories by uploading your current avatar into your older bodies.”

“O-older?”

“Your bodies are two years older than your bodies in here.” Chihiro explained.

“TWO YEARS?!”

“That’s how long you’ve been despairs.”

“Two...years…” Sonia whispered.

“But it’s fine!!” Chihiro exclaimed. “Because I can still get you out of here.”

“You can?” Hajime asked. “H-how?”

“Well since you asked…” Monokuma spun around as a set of two buttons slid up in front of each student. “It’s suuuper easy!”

“I wouldn’t describe it like that, but yes.” Chihiro pointed to the button sets. “Pick GRADUATE, and leave the Neo World Program, with your in game memories in tact.”

“But..and this is just a hypothetical...what if we do not want to Graduate?”

“Well, Miss Nevermind, you’ll just continue living your tropical life with Mister Monokuma!!! Thatttt’s me!”

“H-hey sonia, why’d you ask that?! It’s just more confusing, okay?!” Ibuki shouted.

“T-think about it!” She protested. “If we wake up in the real world...we’re still Despair, correct? We’ve still done horrible things, and the world is awfully messed up, right? What if we...don’t live in that world?” Sonia had truth behind her words, but when Hajime looked into her eyes, he saw something different.

Defiance.

Hajime looked over and compared the Chihiro in front of him to the one he’d talked to in the school.

This Chihiro was blunt, cautious, and abrupt at times.

But the Chihiro in the school was energetic, hopeful, and emotional.

He nodded to Sonia. “But...maybe this world is better for us, y’know?” He questioned.

“HAJIME!!” Nekomaru protested. “Don’t be like that!!”

“Why are you two so intent on rejecting my offer?” Chihiro reasoned. “I’m trying to save you! Just accept it! Why aren’t you accepting Future Foundation’s offer?!”

“SCREW THIS!!” Ibuki shouted. “I cannot take more of this, I’m seriously gonna pop something!!”

Just a little more. “No! I don’t want to do what Future Foundation says!” Sonia shouted.

“NO ONE CAN DARE TO DEFY FUTURE FOUNDATION! JUST ACCEPT THE OFFER AND GRADUATE!”

“You’re one to talk, Chihiro Fujisaki!” Sonia shot back.

“H-huh?”

“ ‘No one can defy future Foundation’? But you already defied them by orchestrating this!” She shouted. “You can’t be Chihiro Fujisaki!”

Chihiro(?) stared ahead, dumbfounded.

“Puhuhuhu, guess I’ve been figured out...dang, and I was so excited to get to play the hero...for shame Miss Nevermind!!” Chihiro’s voice doubled over with Monokuma’s, a pout appearing over the Programmer’s features as her hands mimicked paws around her mouth. “WELP! Guess the jig is up up up!!”

“So...it’s just a fake?” Peko asked.

“That wasn’t Chihiro in the first place.” Hajime spat. “It was all Monokuma’s ploy.”

“GIVE IT UP!” Ibuki shouted. “STOP HIDING BEHIND DISGUISES AND JUST SHOW US WHO YOU REALLY ARE!!!”

“Huh?” Monokuma asked. “Who...I really am?” Monokuma pouted. “Miss Mioda, that’s like skipping the first and second stages in a final boss fight!!! Totally unorthodox!!”

“I’ve had enough of you!!” Nekomaru shouted. “Just show yourself and get it over with!”

“BOO HOO HOO!! A bunch of bullies, the lot of you!!” Monokuma fake cried. “But...well okay. Playing Monokuma has gotten soooooo boring anyway.”

The voice that came out of the bear’s mouth wasn’t metallic and whirring, like normal. It was a girl’s voice. A familiar girl’s voice.

“Let’s start the show already!!!” And Monokuma was gone.

 

The code surround the walls fell away. All the light fell out. Leaving the students in total, complete, pitch darkness. Devoid of feeling, devoid of life.

Before a neon pink spotlight appeared somewhere ahead of them all.

Then, all at once, the darkness exploded into a brilliant big bang of Neon Pink light.

And a girl walked forward. Well, not a girl. A girl in the sense that this was a massive, 30 foot tall girl holding a glittery pink decora phone.

The massive girl with blonde pigtails flipped the phone open, tapped a few numbers, and slammed it down on the floor.

The phone’s front cover flipped open, and out walked a girl.

Her blonde hair was pulled into a pair of messy pigtails, her pink and blue makeup clear and perfect. She wore a loose white shirt with round sleeves under a black bodice, a red tie loosely hanging around her neck. A set of plaid puffy shorts connected to knee high combat boots. Fishnet opera gloves connected to bedazzled black gloves, and to tie it all together, a headset adorned with Monochrome bear ears and a queen’s crown sat atop her head.

The first thing she did was pull out her phone. The second she did was blow a kiss to Hajime.

“Hiiiii!!! Did ya miss me yet? I simply despair at the thought of your lives without me.” The third thing she did was open her mouth, and break Hajime’s heart.

“Who...who the FUCK are you?!” Ibuki screamed.

“Tch...rude. Take a wild guess, Ibuki! I thought someone who made it this far would be a bit bright but, it is _you_.”

“Stop playing games! Tell us who you are!” Peko interrupted. “I’m not gonna sit here and let you talk circles around us!”

“Oooo, fiesty. I like it.” She trained her eyes on Hajime. “Oh Hajime~, tell me darling, just who is it am I?”

“You…” Hajime tried to stop himself from choking his own words back, forcing them out of his throat. “You’re Junko Enoshima, right?”

“Bingo Bingo! As expected from you, Hajime!” She chuckled. “It really is soooo nice to see all of you again!! Ugh, small world right? Well, I guess the world actually _is_ smaller. Considering all the pollution and...death. Y’know.”

“So, you’re Junko Enoshima? The Ultimate Despair?”

“Try to keep up Sonia, darling we figured that out 10 seconds ago!” Junko snapped her fingers, smiling way too wide.

“So...this...thing is Monokuma’s real identity? This monster?!” Peko shouted.

“Whhaaaa???” Junko fake cried. “SSonia,  I thoought we were friEndss!! Stop, being,, soo rude to meeee…”

“But yeah. I guess you could call me Monokuma’s real identity.” Junko supplied, suddenly fine.

“God, she’s giving me total emotional whiplash!!” Nekomaru shouted. “This girl’s totally insane!”

“Wow, Mr Nidai!! You totally flatter me.” Junko chuckled. “But yeah. I just get so bored sooooo easily? I even got bored of my personality who gets bored…”

“That’s when Sonia would cut in and say something like ‘That does not make any sense!!’” Junko chuckled.

“That doesn’t even make any-HEY! How did you guess that?!”

“I have just sooooo much data on you guys!! Puhuhuhuhu, it’s laughable how easy it was to get. For an Ultimate Programmer, our girl Chihiro really doesn’t know how to encrypt her character files. The rest of the thing was airtight though. I have to give her props for that.”

“B-bored?” Ibuki questioned. “But you look like you’re having tons of fun! How can you be bored?!”

“When you’re born so despairfully perfect...you just get so bored...soooo easily…” Junko trailed off, before perking back up and glaring at Ibuki. “Just like how despairfully ANNOYING it is to give the same backstory speech twice. BARF.”

“Wait!” Peko cut in. “How are you even here?! Didn’t you die?! I’m pretty sure she died, right?!”

“Puhuhuhu, Peko, I’m saddened! Dying is just a mere hurdle! A good Ultimate Despair ALWAYS has backups. Just like how I...borrowed from Chihiro Fujisaki’s Alter Ego program to create this glorious image you see before you! Alter Ego Junko!!!”

“She...thought of that?” Hajime asked.

“Surprised? Everyone usually is. It was easy. I just needed my little helper to go get my AI, and implant my Despair virus into the Neo World Program!”

So, this is it. Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Despair, the girl Hajime’s been hallucinating, the one behind all of this. Is here. Standing outside of her neon pink phone, terrorizing 5 students, and one super powered AI Program who couldn’t move. Junko chuckled.

“Now, I know what you’re all thinking, right?” Junko started. “ ‘Oh noooo!!! The big scary lady is here to kill us!!! What do we dooooo!!’” Junko giggled. “But don’t be so cautious! I mean, we’re all Ultimate Despairs here! So let’s all be friends!!”

“FUCK NO!!!” Ibuki screamed. “NO WAY AM I GONNA BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!!”

“wahhhhhhhhI  bukki, wwhhy woould yo udo  th..is to mme ee” Junko whined suddenly, somehow verbally crytyping. “Youu all ,,must reallly hate mmee!!!”

“WE SURE AS FUCK DO!” Nekomaru supplied. “WHAT REASON WOULD WE HAVE TO WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND?!”

“Cause friends help friends, Nekomaru! And **I** and gonna help **you** in a big, BIG way!!” Junko cheered. “Wanna hear about it?”

No one talked, so Hajime took the plunge. “Sure. Lay it on us.”

“FINALLY, God Hajime, it’s like you’re the only one with a brain in this fucking trial room.” Junko cleared her throat. “So you know the Graduation Program I was trying to get you all to access? Welllllllll I might’ve messed with it a little teensy tiny bit!”

“You...messed with it?” Sonia asked. “What exactly does that entail?”

“Well, really stretch your minds with me and think back like, what, 8 minutes ago? What did my fake Chihiro say exactly?”

“When we graduate…” Nekomaru remembered. “Then we get our memories back, and we leave the Neo World Program.”

“Ding Ding Ding! Turns out there is a brain in there!!!” Junko chuckled. “Anywho, out of the goodness and kindness of my heart, I sweetened the pot a little bit, and made the deal even more extra super duper special!”

“What did you do…” Peko trailed off.

“Think of it like one of those rigged loot boxes you buy on video games, but this one’s guaranteed to be good!!” Junko grinned.

“Please take a look at this handy infographic.” Junko smiled, pushing up invisible glasses. She snapped her fingers, and the screens descended once again, this time bearing an informative and stylish infographic.

“With help from your best friend, Junko Enoshima, I’ve modified the graduation program. Now, when you press graduate, you will lose your school memories, and gain your game memories in place. In addition, I shall revive every student that has perished.” Junko gave a quiet smile, removing her non existent glasses and shaking her hair out before sliding them back on her face. “Any objections?

“She’ll...resurrect them?” Peko asked. “Is she serious?”

“She can’t be, right?!” Sonia shouted. “S-she’s just joking!!”

“YEAH! There’s no way that someone like her would tell the truth about that!”

“Heyyy!! It wash liike, rrrreal hard y’know??? Took me forever!! So don’t you go telling me that I wouldn’t go around telling yall the absolute truth!! Have I ever lied to you???”

“YES! LITERAL MINUTES AGO!”

“Well, dishregardin that part, the Graduashion program is the shole part of this game! It was protected by a looot of encrypted data!!!”

“It took me like...such a long time...I felt so much despair at much of a disappointment I am…” Junko snapped to attention. “But being an AI definetely helps. Back when I was alive, whenver my computer froze, I would shove it in a microwave and nuke it!”

“But show of hands class!” Junko said, lofting a non existent clipboard in her hands. I know you know this one! How long did it take for me to edit the Graduation program?”

“H-how the fuck are we supposed to know?!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Really? I thought Mr. Hinata had been fussing over it for the last few days here. I know Chiaki had been.”

“Hold on!” Sonia shouted. “Are you talking about...the timer in the sky?”

“DING DING DINGGGG!! Whoo hoo! Sonia gets it again!!! FUCKING RADICAL!!!”

“So...that wasn’t anything dangerous? At all? It was just...you trying to edit the program?”

“Yup! There wasn’t even any repercussion if I didn’t get it done by then. It was just to mess with you guys!”

“SHUT UP! WERE YOU LYING WHEN YOU SAID EVERYONE WOULD COME BACK TO LIFE?!” Peko screamed above everyone else, slamming her fist down on her podium.

Junko glared at her with blank eyes. “Duh. Of course I wasn’t. Press Graduate, and you leave with your school memories in tact, and your friends in tact! It’s win-win, Peko! The whole things totally eaaaaassyyyyy for me anyhow. I’ve become totally intuned with the Neo World Program!”

None of this made any sense. Why would she, why would someone as disturbed as Junko go through all this effort just to revive the same people she killed? There had to be something to it.

“Well...I guess that we don’t have any other choice, do we?” Ibuki asked, her hand hovering over the button.

“If we press this...we get to leave, and everyone comes back to life?! That’s right, right?!” Nekomaru asked, his hand dwarfing the button.

“All we have to do is press it.” Peko reasoned. “Then we can leave.”

“Press the button and everything goes back to normal.” Sonia whispered.

“Yeah. Y’all are literally just saying the same thing over and over again.” Junko chuckled.

Hajime’s shaky hand lowered onto the button, before the button shot away from him as the sound of a gunshot ripped through the air.

The button underneath him was destroyed, a hole shot clean through it.

“Ugh. _They’re here_.”

Hajime followed the smoke trail from the sound, to see a set of three people filling Podium slots.

One was a woman with almost stark white hair, tied into a high ponytail on her back. Dressed in a crisp black suit, with a holster to hold her pistol. She wore a pair of studded black gloves, and judged Hajime with lilac colored eyes.

The second was recognizable to Hajime as Chihiro Fujisaki. The real one. She was dressed the same as the last, but she hid behind the other women accompanying her, not daring to look at Junko.

The third was an extravagantly dressed woman with pitch black hair. She wore a black blazer adorned with ribbons over a white dress shirt, with a bright red tie. Her hair was a bob aside from frmo the high, drill shaped ponytail atop her head.

“Hello.” the purple woman spoke. “My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. Please don’t press that button.”

“Who, who the fuck?” Ibuki shouted. “How many people are hiding in here?! Aren’t you the girl from earlier?! How many tricks is Junko pullin’?”

“I assure you we are not illusions.” The woman with red eyes spoke with a germanic accent. “My name is Celestia Ludenberg, member of Future Foundation’s 14th branch. I highly doubt that someone as…” Her eyes scanned Junko up and down. “Explosive as she could accurately guess my beauty.”

“Future Foundation...you guys are from future foundation!” Nekomaru grinned. “Hey! Can you guys get us out of here?!”

“We...we’ve been trying to since your killing game started here.” Chihiro stated. This sounded more like the one he was used to dealing with. “W-wait! Is that Chiaki?!” Chihiro’s eyes glanced at the muted AI, absolutely repulsed. “Ugh!”

“I guess she can’t spoil my fun anymore...her programmer’s here now, and I doubt she would hurt me knowing I can hurt you.” Junko snapped her fingers, and Chiaki’s suspended motion ceased.

Her eyes met with Junko’s. She scanned the room and met eyes with her associates from the Future Foundation. “Well fuck.”

“Well fuck indeed.” Kyoko added. “While we are here though, I would like to explain what exactly would happen, if all of you chose to press Graduate.”

“Ugh...one killing game was enough, Kyoko!! I don’t wanna have to to listen to your nonsense Detective ramblings for ANOTHER final trial! FUCK!”

“If you were to press that button, you would all wake up in your bodies, as intended.” Kyoko stated, her voice even and calm. “But, your friends would be revived in a twisted manner.”

“T-twisted? What do you mean, twisted?” Hajime asked.

“You see, corrupted data is corrupted data. It would take me unknowable amounts of time for me to try to save it, if I even can…” Chihiro rambled. “But, the bodies of your friends are still available, because there is no data occupying it, right?”

“The long and short of it is,” Celestia cut in. “If you choose graduate, then Junko will upload her AI into each of their bodies, effectively controlling them as puppets.”

“S-she’ll do what.” Sonia stated, a horrified gleam in her eye. “She’ll do what?”  
“You heard Miss Ludenberg, Sonia.” Chiaki added. “If you choose graduate, Junko will effectively possess the bodies of everyone who's died here.”

“Hahahahahahaha!! Operation Junko-fy is underway!!!” Junko chuckled. “THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES!!! IS SO PRICELESS!!!”

“Still the same Junko…” Celestia mused. “Still as insane and horrifying as I remember.”

“Awww reminiscing? Seeing you guys again is like looking through an old high school yearbook right before I burn it.”

“It won’t be all bad though!!” Junko grinned, turning to Chiaki. “How bout it, huh?” Junko’s image, glitched, and suddenly Mikan was standing there. “I-I can play a mmmore connviicing Mikan, then you would eeevverrr get from the rreal one, Chhiakii…” Than a too wide smile split open Mikan’s face, as her voice doubled with Junko’s as she cackled.

She glared at Peko, snapping into Fuyuhiko. “How about it, huh?” He smiled. “I totally forgive you for killing that one girl and putting me on Mahiru’s hit list by the way. It’ll be totally normal this time! We can be a real family!”

She spun around, pointing towards Nekomaru, and suddenly she was Akane. “Even though it’s all your fault, you can still coach me, Nekomaru! It’ll be sooo much fun, I promise!”

Then she was Junko again, smiling and laughing and grinning. Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair. “AHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“Stop it.” Kyoko cut in. “Can’t you see what you’re doing to them?!”

“Uhhhhh DUH.” Junko spat. “I’m more surprised on how willing you are to be here, Kyoko! I thought you’d be more scared of the situation you’ve put you, and your friends I might add, in!”

“W-we know the risks.” Chihiro defiantly responded.

“Ooo! For how fiesty you are, I’d expect more encryptions on your magnum opus.”

“It’s a moot point anyway.” Celeste reasoned. “You usurped the Observer authority from Usami. You can’t do anything to your students directly.”

“Ughhhh, you guys are no fun.”

“That’s...why there was a killing game, right? Because you couldn’t kill us directly? But you DID want to kill us right? For our bodies? I’m so confused…” Ibuki rambled.

“Don’t feel bad about it. That’s usually how people feel after interacting with Junko for more than 10 minutes.” Kyoko spat.

“How...how can you act like this?! How can you be so cruel, to be able to do all this and laugh?!” Sonia screamed.

“Easy! Despair.” Junko stated, plain and simple. “For someone like me, Despair isn’t a goal, or a hobby, or even a lifestyle. It’s not a religion, or a principle, or an instinct...Despair...is everything! It’s just my characterization! I absolutely ooze Despair everywhere I go! Junko Enoshima is Despair, and DESPAIR IS JUNKO FUCKING ENOSHIMA!”

“Junko...she lives to spread Despair. All she ever wants to do is Despair and make others Despair. That’s why...she lead our killing game. To make her beloved classmates Despair.”

“For instance, you wanna talk despair? I have a totally Despair filled memory to gush about!” Junko grinned. “Imagine it. Hundreds of people, all madly in love with you and your despair! And they all die minutes later! Like tears in an oven! The best part...they all did it to themselves!!!”

“They all...did it to themselves?!” Nekomaru shouted in protest.

“Think back. I’m pretty sure you read about it at one point.” Chiaki pushed.

“She’s...she’s talking about the mass suicide of Hope’s Peak reserve course!” Ibuki screamed. “You’re saying...you caused that?!”

“Puhuhuhu, WHY OF COURSE! Anything like that, mass suicides, the tragedy, killing games, those are all me! All me, all Despair!” Junko chuckled. “Oh yeah. Sorry for your loss Hajime.”

“Sorry for my...what?”

“Haven’t you remembered? Your talent, or...well lack thereof.”

“My what?”

“You. Hajime Hinata. Reserve Course student? It’s not that hard, boo.”

“What?”

“You’re a nobody, Hajime! Get it over your giant ahoge and through your thick skull!”

Hajime didn’t talk.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Wanna talk about something really sad?” Junko grinned. “If you choose graduate, you’ll still be Ultimate Despair! People will hunt you down and try your best to kill with you with everything they have!”

“That’s not it! There’s a second option.”

“Great. Kyoko’s gonna preach at us again.”

“Do you remember the Shutdown Sequence?”

“Y-yeah. If we have more than half of 15 people then...we can activate a forced shutdown.”

Ibuki quickly counted the room. “Y-yeah! Let’s get out of here!!”

“What about Junko? Won’t she get out?” Peko questioned.

“Negative.” Celeste responded. “If you shutdown, then it will trap any programs running inside, and also delete any progress inside of the NWP.”

“But...won’t that mean, that…” Sonia started. “That we’ll still be Despair upon leaving?! That Junko’s goal will still be fufilled?”

“Puhuhuhu, no matter where you turn it’s ALWAYS DESPAIRRRR!!!”

“Don’t worry! We won’t let you get hurt.” Chihiro gave an uneasy smile.

“Chihiro, don’t sugarcoat it.” Junko added. “‘We won’t let you get hurt’ is just code for ‘We won’t kill you as hard’.”

“I understand how you feel. But activating the shutdown is the only way to kill Junko.”

“Fine. If you leave and activate the forced shutdown, then you’ll end up as a despair, and your friends will never come back! Plus, lil ol me is dead. Isn’t that just soooo lame??”

“So tell me! Who will win! The Future Foundation’s hope? Or my despair?”

“This isn’t a game. You can’t just rehash the same material and expect it to sell.” Chiaki spat.

“This is the exact game that those losers played! The same killing game they did! That’s exactly why they fell for my trap! Hope dictates that they act high and mighty and save you! To stop it from ever happening again. Basides, I’d hate the same ending as the last killing game...That’d be sooo boring.”

“You wanted to trap them..? That can’t have been the reason you did this, right?” Peko asked.

“THAT’S THE EXACT REASON I DID ALL THIS!!” Junko laughed. “Your lives, as meaningless as they are, being exterminated was all just a show to the Future Foundation!”

“We...we were bait?”  
“You are the wiggling worms I used to capture the actual prize.”

“It doesn’t matter! We..we’ll still activate the shutdown and leave this place!”

“Sure, Hajime. Considering that’s your only option.”

“What?” Hajime responded.

“If you want Kyoko, Celeste and Chihiro to leave her alive, that is!”

“Activating the shutdown sends all the players flying, right? And reverts you to despair, right? I’d like to remind all of you how much power the teacher holds. There is no way I’ll let those chumps graduate. If you press graduate, you’re dooming those 3 to a sorry life of repeating their grade!!”

“But..if we use the shutdown…” Sonia mumbled.

“We go back to Despair.” Nekomaru finished for her.

“It doesn’t matter.” Celeste scowled. “I know they will make the right decision and free us, right?”

“Look at their faces! See those horrified looks?! Do you really think they want to go back to despair? Go back to being serial killers? Tortuerers? Mass murderers? I don’t think so.”

“I don’t care what you say. I know they’ll make the right choice.” Kyoko affirmed.

“We don’t care about their past. We only care about their futures.” Chihiro glared.

“Futures??? Hahahahaa, that’s so funny!! But I don’t care about future, I only care about despair. And the Despair is coming in rrrright now!!!”

“But..aren’t you Despair?”

“Huh? Oh no. This is nothing yet. The REAL Despair is already here!”

“What?”

Junko aimed a finger at Hajime Hinata. “Izuru Kamukura has been here the whooooooole time.”

“Izuru Kamukura?” Ibuki questioned. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Allow me to explain!" Junko cut in. "Izuru Kamukura was a reserve course student! He got experimented on by Hope's Peak, because they wanted to grant ~ ** _Ultimate Talent~_** to someone! They wanted to artificially create an Ultimate Hope! They completely rewired that student's brain! I mean, you already know that, Hajime! If you pull back your hair, you should still see the scar...that is, if you weren't an Avatar."

“I...I don’t understand.”

“Ugh. Let me spell it our for you! Option One: GASP! You’re Izuru Kamukura! Option Two: You’re Izuru Kamukura! Option Three: OH MY GOD! YOU’RE IZURU KAMUKURA! Whatever you slice it, Hajime Hinata doesn’t exist in the real world anymore!”  
  
"NO! THAT, THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! I'd never help you!"

"Interesting, considering you caused all your Reserve Course comrades to kill themselves for little ol me..." Junko giggled. "It's funny! This whole time, Hope's been your entire goal, but here you are, the biggest, baddest Despair of em all!"

"Stop it...STOP IT!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! YOU WERE USED BY YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY. THEY NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU HAJIME!!! PUHUHUHU, THE HEART-BREAKING DESPAIR YOU MUST FEEL RIGHT NOW, IT'S AWE-INSPIRING!! I ENVY YOU, HAJIME HINATA, I REALLY DO!!"

"No...no, you're wrong..."

"The more you try to fight it, the more pathetic you look. Hajime Hinata is gone in the real world. Only Izuru Kamukura remains."

And no one spoke. Despair was tangible in the air around them, filling up their lungs and letting nothing else out. It crushed and strangled and drowned out any sense of Hope in any of them. No one could stand up to Junko, much less Despair. The world was gone, and so were them. The only thing that was left was Despair. Future Foundation was trapped. The 77th class was lost. Luckily, one person didn’t need to leave the NWP. That person was the only one left.

Chiaki Nanami stood at the middle of it all. She looked at her friends, they're empty faces, devoid of life or being. Chiaki Nanami opened her mouth and spoke.

“We can’t lose sight of our futures now!” Chiaki Nanami shouted. “Sure, you’ve done horrible things, but you can repent for them! Reform yourselves and accept your future! Reject Despair, Reject your Past, Reject it all! Accept your future and surge forth!”

“Ugh, are you still here? Totally lame.”

“I have faith in my friends. I may not be human, but I love the people trapped on this island with me. I’ll save them! I’ll help them save themselves! Now come on! Accept your futures!”

"So? You want these chumps to activate a shutdown? To do what?! Protect people they don't know?! People who they've never even met?! What kind of 'future' does that entail?! What kind of future are you forcing on these people? Those Future Foundation idiots, they want to kill Ultimate Despairs. So you're asking those people to risk their lives for people that want to kill them? Random, new people that they know LITERALLY nothing about?! Does that sound like hope to you?"

"I. Don't. Care! Screw your despair! These people will accept their Future, and deny you!"

“Right, Nekomaru?”

 

“A coach, they’re supposed to help people, right? But what I did...that was the opposite of help. But, it’s totally unfair of me to tell myself that! It’s unfair of me to tell myself that I killed in cold blood, because I didn’t! That part of me you infected with Despair...I won’t ever let it come out! Fuck past Nekomaru, I’m training myself to become a part of my own future!”

 

“Ibuki?”

 

“Hhhhhh,, your words, sound like knives...and I’ve accepted that I hurt people. with my words, but...I’m not like that now! I won’t allow myself to spread despair from now on! I’m saying sayonara to my pathetic old self and blossoming into my hopeful future, y’all!!”

 

“Peko?”

 

“Fuyuhiko...Natsumi...they would hate to see me like this...imagine how dissapointed they’d feel. Being a tool, being a despair...I’ve been both. Most likely both at the same time. And I have to say, really didn’t enjoy it. That’s why, that’s why I’ll reject your despair. I’ll reject your despair and I’ll reject myself. The Peko Pekoyama who killed without remorse is dead. I’m me! Myself! And I’ll face my future, with whatever it takes!”

 

“Sonia?”

 

“The person that you made me be...that wasn’t me! I did horrible, horrible things as your prisoner, and...I won’t allow that to happen anymore! I won’t forgive myself being a Despair, but I can reform that part of myself. I will kill my past and welcome my Future with open arms!”

 

“Hajime? Hajime, can you hear me?”

 

You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!

 

“I’m...Izuru Kamakura. I’m Izuru Kamakura, the worst person alive huh. There’s no doubting that. Every moment of my life...was spent building up to Izuru Kamakura. Hajime Hinata didn’t exist. I was always just about to be Izuru Kamakura. But, that’s stupid. I’m Hajime Hinata right now. So...that’s why I’ll forget my past. I’ll forget Izuru Kamakura and accept Hajime Hinata. I’ll accept my Future as Hajime Hinata!”

 

“Wait. What?!” Junko shouted. “What the...WHAT THE FUCK?!” Junko wailed. “HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING IDIOTIC!? YOU’RE JUST SO STUPID! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!”

“Give it up, Junko.” Chiaki declared. “We refuse to be apart of your game anymore. We accept our future with open arms, and reject your Despair!”

“LAME! LAME! LAME! LAME! LAME! ALL OF YOU ARE SO FUCKING LAME! HOW DARE YOU DENY ME! HOW DARE YOU DENY **_MY?! JUNKO FUCKIN ENOSHIMA! I’M GIVING YOU A WAY OUT! A WAY TO GO BACK TO DESPAIR?! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU REJECTING ME!”_ **

“Because we aren’t idiots. You have some serious issues.” Chiaki’s boosters ejected from her back, a cannon forming around her hand. “It’s almost Punishment Time, anyway.”

“Punishment...Time?” Junko whispered. “What do you mean-”

The screens above Junko cut out. The pink spotlights faded into a futuristic blue.

The screens changed again.

 

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

  


**JUNKO ENOSHIMA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

 

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

“Hehehehe, how often does someone feel the final despair of death twice? This is a real treat you’r-” before Junko could finish, a blast from Chiaki’s arm cannon blasted Junko to bits.

 

 **SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL** **  
** **VIRUS PROTECTION PROGRAM:** **  
** **CHIAKI NANAMI**

 

Chiaki flew upward, aiming her arm cannon and blasting it at the Giant Junko’s head. She staggered, raising her hand to swat Chiaki out of the air, before she swooped around and opened fire on the Ultimate Despair’s avatar. Chiaki was a sparkle of pastel pink as her figure zoomed around and around Junko, hole after hole of firing pixels, before aiming at the giant avatar’s heart. She smiled, shoulder plates springing free to fire a barrage of missiles to accompany her charged blast, to end Junko Enoshima.

 

“Is...is it over?” Ibuki asked.

“I believe so. I think she’s dead.” Sonia smiled. “Right?”

“She is. Now all we have to do is activate the shutdown sequence.” Celeste confirmed.

“But..when we do...we’re going to go back to being Ultimate Despair, right?”

“Yes, but I trust all of you. I trust you to accept your futures as reformed people.” Chiaki affirmed, floating down.

“Then, I guess we don’t have any other choice!” Nekomaru grinned.

“I agree. Let’s leave this horrible place.” Peko gave a soft smile.

One by one, they all pressed the button. One by one, the forced the Neo World Program to shut down.

One by one, they all fell down, just to wake up in the real world.

 

\---

 

Hajime was last. He sprung awake, his hands pressed against the thick glass panelling of the pod he was hooked up to the Neo World Program in. He didn’t feel cool metal against his back though, just hair. Lots and lots of hair.

The pod door slid open, and Hajime stood up. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Sonia Nevermind was grinning at him. She looked older somehow. All of them did.

Their eyes were duller, all of them older and taller then he knew. Sonia Nevermind’s hair was down, grinning at him despite her.

They had just recently changed out of very...different outfits, at least that’s what he guessed from their loose white Future Foundation clothing.

“Hi.” Hajime said, before they all swarmed him in a hug.

“Welcome back-!” Nekomaru shouted.

“We were so scared you wouldn’t wake up!” Ibuki shouted. “Never take that long ever again!!”

“Hey, hey, what about everyone else?” Hajime asked.

“Undetermined.” Came Chihiro Fujisaki’s voice from a few feet away. “Sorry to break all of you up, but they’ll most likely be fine. Their data is corrupted, but me and Chiaki are working overtime to undo the damage Junko did. There’s a chance they could still live.”

“...Chiaki?” Peko asked.

“Oh! I guess I forgot…” Chihiro pulled out her phone, showing it to the group.

On the screen was Chiaki Nanami, giving a soft smile to the group.

“Yup. Until Chihiro gets my Robot body up and running, I’m a phone app. I guess it’s kinda demeaning, but I’m small, compact, and can read your search history.”

“C-CHIAKI!!!”

“Hehehehe, don’t worry about it. There’s nothing _too_ incriminating.”

The group swarmed the phone, asking her question after question, as Hajime took Chihiro’s arm.

“Chihiro?”

“Yeah, Hajime?”

 

“Is there anywhere around here I can cut my hair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fun things that happen post canon  
> \- all of the students wake up overtime! The first are Mikan, Komaeda, and Satoshi.  
> \- once soda wakes up, Chiaki's robot body is finished!  
> \- Chiaki/Sonia/Mikan happens. sorry that i'm CORRECT  
> \- Teruteru's data is beyond repair im not sorry for your loss  
> \- The song this is based on (and the song Junko and Kamukura sing at the chapter openings is right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9J4XGey-z8  
> \- English lyrics of that song are right here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1wgdOpTCgBhBNLxEerRr0PCcenM-JaXHj7Xpm9D7bxmM/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
